Hands-on Education - Extra Credit
by Mallobaude
Summary: Spin-off of Hands-on Education. Jaune and Nora decide to take their hobby to the next level, and soon find themselves being approached by friends, faculty, and even total strangers who want to get in on the action. With their budding community channel beginning to take off, they could always use additional... actresses to help keep their act fresh.
1. Yang Bang

**Author's Note: **You all voted, and I have listened! The vast majority of you wanted more to **Hands-on Education**, but wanted to retain the Nora's Arc goodness of the original. So here's the compromise!

Welcome everyone to this spin-off to the above-mentioned story. An AU where Jaune and Nora's amateur porn career goes beyond just the two of them, and various girls from RWBY get in on the act. Sometimes it'll be Jaune and another girl. Sometimes it'll be him and Nora double teaming a girl. And in some specific cases (looking at you, Coco and Ilia), it'll be Nora and a girl, with maybe Jaune doing something with Nora during it.

Naturally with this being a sequel to my first story, reading Hands-on Education before diving into this will give you the best experience. It's short, and it's full of humorous, smutty Nora's Arc goodness. So be sure to check that out before reading this one, if you're so inclined.

Anyway, onto the first chapter. Fittingly titled, Yang Bang.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long had a problem.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart thumped in her ribcage like she had just run a mile. Her body was impossibly hot.

Her hand was between her legs.

The volume of her scroll was turned down to nearly zero, lest her teammates on the other side of the door hear what was going on. Especially Ruby. Her dear sister could never know what she was doing in here.

With a hand pressed up against the wall to support her, Yang stared down at the scroll atop the vanity as her fingers worked their magic. It was an all too familiar sight. An all too familiar scene. One she had watched many times before already. She couldn't help it. It got her going every time. She had to finish. Every time.

Rubbing vigorous circles around her clit, Yang watched the blond boy and ginger girl on screen fuck. Two of her closest friends had made a porno, and she couldn't stop herself from getting off to it. It wasn't that she had never masturbated before. Quite the opposite. Yang was a healthy and adventurous young woman, and she eagerly explored the natural parts of life, her sexuality included. But it was the fact that it was _Jaune_ and _Nora_ were who she was masturbating to. Two people every day who she couldn't stop thinking about. Two friends who her mind kept wandering to, thinking about exploring her sexuality even further with.

She wasn't sure if they were a real couple or just friends with benefits, despite what they had said when they had been confronted about their sex tape. If it was the latter, a part of her couldn't help but think about getting in on it. She wanted to try it out. Try _them_ out. Both of them. She wanted Jaune to bend her over the way he had Nora and pound his hips into her while pulling her beautiful blonde hair. It was traitorous to even think such thoughts about her perfect golden locks, but the body wanted what it wanted.

The sight of Jaune behind Nora pounding her down onto the bed was pushing her over the edge. Almost there...

Even the harsh sound of knuckles rapping on the door couldn't prevent the flood that was to come. "Yang?" the voice of her partner called. "I need to get in there. Are you almost finished?"

Her eyes never left the scroll. "A-almost there!" she called back. "Almost there," she whispered to herself. "Almost there, almost there, almost there..."

Teeth sank into her lower lip. Panting breaths slipped from her mouth uncontrollably. Why was it that the sight of her friends doing it was so hot? Why couldn't she stop watching them? Why had her sex drive suddenly kicked in now, after being dormant for so many months here at Beacon Academy?

The hand that propped her up against the wall came quickly to her face, as quickly as she came. Muffled cries of pleasure died on her fingers even as her other set finished up their work. Harsh snorts of breath shot from her nostrils. It felt good. It felt so good. It always did. Especially when she was watching them.

Even after she came there was a small sense of shame inside Yang. These were her friends! How could she use them like this? How could she use them as masturbation fodder to get off to? Seeing the most personal and intimate sides of her friends should have urged her to look away. Especially when the sex tape had been leaked initially by accident! She knew that if Jaune or Ren or any other guy ever gotten their hands on nude pictures of her that she would have wanted them destroyed. She wouldn't have wanted them to jerk off to her naked body.

And yet... she couldn't help herself. There was too much about it she found attractive. Thrilling. Taboo. These were people she knew. People she had talked to and touched. Yet here she was using them for her own satisfaction. She was a hypocrite. A horny, perverted hypocrite.

After cleaning up herself and the floor of any errant spillage, Yang dressed herself fully and took a deep breath. She ran her hands through her hair, fixing it to the best of her ability so that it didn't look like she had just crawled out of bed. Out of bed after having a hot and passionate night of sex with her friends...

She shook her head, opening the door. On the other side were her friends and sister. Blake looked up first, her sensitive cat ears twitching with the tiny sounds the door made. Golden eyes regarded her with silence before she sat up from her bed.

"Thanks," she said simply as she passed by.

"Sure," Yang replied in kind.

Climbing up the ladder to her bed on the top bunk, the blonde girl laid down on her back. Fingers instinctively reached for her scroll, and she wanted to watch the video some more. Had her stupid, perverted body not had enough? Was the visual treat so addicting to her eyes? She didn't understand. How could she? Despite having a few years of healthy sexual exploration under her belt, she had never been so into it before.

Maybe it really was the fact that she knew the people in question. It made it even hotter to see people you knew naked. However, the fact that she knew them also put them so close, yet so out of reach. After all, she couldn't very well go up to her friends and tell them 'Hey, I want to have sex with you'. Nope. No way. They'd laugh at her. Or simply turn her down. This was their hobby. Their club. Their... channel.

Right?

"So, does anyone have any plans for the rest of the day?" the unnervingly inquisitive voice of Weiss Schnee asked the occupants of the room. Minus Blake.

"Mmm, nope," Ruby replied.

_You mean besides masturbate?_ Yang's mind asked. "Nope," she echoed aloud this time.

Besides masturbate. The blonde sighed. What was she, a guy? She wondered if this was what all teenage guys went though. Was puberty just a non-stop masturbation fest for them? How many times a day could they do it before it started becoming painful? Three? Four? Five? More? And even then was the pleasure worth the pain in the end?

"Very well." The haughty voice of the heiress indicated that she had a plan up her sleeve. "I propose that we-"

Yang was on her feet in an instant. She needed to get some air. Walk it off. Whatever 'it' was. She just couldn't bear to be here right now when Weiss was about to make them do stuff. Come on, Ruby! You're the leader! Put your foot down and stop letting your partner take control!

Then again Ruby did love Weiss' friendship. The two had come so far since their rocky start. If maintaining their close bond meant allowing Weiss to take the reins from time to time, her sister was perfectly happy with that.

"Sorry, just remembered something," Yang said, already on her way out the door.

"Wait, this is a team-"

Yang never heard Weiss' explanation before closing the door behind her.

She breathed a sigh. What kind of sigh that was, she couldn't say. Relief? Frustration? Yearning? All of the above? Who knew. But there was one thing she did know.

She was still horny.

Her mind drifted once more to the video. To the hot guy and girl in it. The way they touched each other. The way they kissed. How their arms wrapped around one another. How he slid in and out of her with such vigor. How she rode him so hard the bed seemed like it would collapse at any moment. How did it feel? Not just to use her own fingers, but to have someone else touch her? To have someone else inside her? To feel the sensation of skin on skin. To be in the loving embrace of someone who cared enough about you to share their most intimate parts.

Yang walked. It was all she could do, right? Walk it off. It wasn't as if she had tracked down Jaune and Nora's little love nest out of pure curiosity one day. It wasn't as if she knew the room they occupied in the exchange student dorms. It wasn't as if her legs were carrying her to said room right here and now.

It wasn't as if she was going to fuck them...

* * *

"See, Jaune? Look how freakin' popular we are!"

He had to admit he was impressed. It had been only a few days, but the video they had put up on Nora's account on PornPlace had tens of thousands of hits. Thousands of ratings. Hundreds of comments. Sure, a few of those comments, likely from jealous men, were putting him down and saying how much better they be able to fuck Nora. And maybe they would. But the important thing was that they weren't, and he was. So they could spew all the venom they wanted online. What did he care? He was getting some hot huntress action.

Her words. Not his.

Hot Redhead Huntress Fucked Hard By Cute Huntsman Stud. Quite the complementary title for their video. Apparently Nora was correct in all of her selections. Right down to naming their community channel 'Beacon Sluts'.

The ratings were overwhelmingly positive. It wasn't surprising considering Nora was an absolute hottie with huge natural assets. And in his own opinion he was a pretty good looking guy himself. Pyrrha's training had done wonders for his physique. Abs. Pecs. Muscles throughout his arms and legs. Jaune had a toned but not overly-muscular body. One that Nora insisted would make any girl wet.

Jaune laid side by side with Nora on their usual bed in their own little corner of happiness in Beacon Academy. A vacant room in the exchange student wing of the dorms had been claimed by Nora once they had engaged in their hobby of watching porn together. A hobby which grew into exploring one another's bodies. One which culminated in the two having sex themselves and recording it. It was just a shame that Nora accidentally leaked it to all their friends and classmates...

"You know what this means, right?" she asked.

"More videos?" Jaune asked hopefully.

Nora shot a pair of finger guns in his direction. "More videos! We're gonna be raking in the lien. Maybe we could even do some live shows. Interact with the fanbase..."

Jaune laughed nervously. "A live show. Not sure if I'm ready for that."

"No pressure or anything." His friend's face turned serious, but a warm smile remained on her lips. "We only do any of this if we're both comfortable with it. I'd never want you to do anything you're not good with."

He nodded appreciatively, a smile of his own forming. "Thanks." Jaune shook his head, a small, incredulous laugh slipping out of his mouth. "I still can't believe we made a sex tape. And that we put it online."

"Life's full of strange surprises. I never thought I'd be hanging out with you every day working your junk with every part of my body for fun."

"Yeah. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She giggled, tracing a finger around his chest. "You'd better not be. If I remember right you were begging me to fuck you."

"And you were the one I was making scream."

Nora moved onto her side before swooping one of her legs over his own. The rest of her body soon followed, and Jaune found the ginger girl atop his waist in a very familiar position. "The best kind of partnership is where both people get what they want."

He couldn't agree more. His hands came up to her hips, and he craned his neck up so that his face could reach hers. Nora tilted her own head before closing her eyes and accepting the kiss from her friend with benefits.

"And you're the best, Nora," he whispered after his show of affection.

"Right back at ya, Jaune."

A sudden knocking on the door startled Jaune, so much so that his hips bucked and nearly sent Nora crashing off of him. Luckily the girl saw fit to remove herself from him of her own accord. The two sat up on the bed now, staring wide-eyed at the locked door.

"Who do you think it is?" she whispered.

"Maybe someone has the wrong room?" he wondered.

For a few seconds the teens sat in uncomfortable silence. Until the person on the other side of the door knocked again.

"Should we answer?" he asked.

Another knock. Someone clearly knew they were in here. And they apparently weren't taking their silence as a hint to go away.

Nora slid her legs off the bed. It was a good thing they were both still dressed in their academy uniforms. It would have been far more awkward if they had needed to scramble to put their clothes back on.

"I guess..." she sighed. Jaune couldn't blame her. His pocket rocket was ready for liftoff. He imagined Nora was in a similar situation.

Jaune sat up on the bed as well when Nora neared the door, just to give the impression that nothing inappropriate was going on. Never mind that something absolutely was. Or at the very least, would have soon been.

Nora opened the door just a crack, peering out into the hall to see who was bothering them. She stepped back, surprise in her teal eyes when she spoke. "Yang?"

Jaune's eyebrows lifted. What was she doing here?

"Can I come in?" he heard the soft voice of their friend ask.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Nora said, stepping back and beckoning the other girl in with an arm. "What brings you here?"

Yang was still dressed in her school uniform as well. Classes hadn't ended too long ago, and with it being a weekday she probably wouldn't have been going out to Vale for anything. No reason to get her other clothes worn and dirty, he supposed.

The blonde girl sat down on the bed adjacent to his and Nora's. Feminine hands folded themselves in her lap. Her head was lowered so that lilac eyes peered down at them. All in all, it was some very un-Yang-like behavior.

"Is everything okay?" Jaune asked. A cold chill hit him. "Is Ruby okay?"

Yang's head snapped up. "What? Oh, no. It's not Ruby. Ruby's fine."

That made the boy smile. He couldn't bear the thought of any of his friends being hurt, but Ruby held a special place in his heart. She had been his first friend in this school. A fellow team leader who helped him out when he doubted himself. His bond with the girl was special and one of a kind.

"Good, good. Very good." He nodded, affirming his own words of relief. "So then what brings you here?" _And how did you know we were here?_ was his unasked question.

Yang sighed before gazing up at him. "There's no easy way to say this. I saw your video."

This wasn't new information. All their friends had. Cardin Winchester had. Professor Goodwitch had. Who knows who else?

"Right," he said knowingly. "But I thought you said it wasn't that bad?"

"It's not," she agreed. "Not bad at all. In fact... I kinda liked it. I _really_ liked it."

Jaune appreciated the compliment, but had to admit that it was a little weird to have it coming from one of his close, real life friends.

"Thanks," he offered graciously.

"And, well... I've gotten off to it. More than a few times."

Suddenly Yang's apprehension made sense. _That_ was something to be nervous about.

"Oh," was all he could say in response.

"And the truth is, and I can't believe I'm about to say this. But... I want to have sex with you." Her eyes shifted from Jaune to Nora. "Both of you."

And the bomb had been dropped. Jaune felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Or a truck. Or any other sort of metaphor that described a deep sense of shock.

A look at Yang's body language showed a girl who was out of her element. The blonde was usually so cool and collected. Here and now, however, she was a mess of nerves. He couldn't imagine being so brave and admitting to his own desires to one of his friends. Much like Nora had once to him. And that had turned out pretty spectacularly in the end.

"You know what Jaune told me once?"

His head whipped over to where Nora was standing. Nora to the rescue once again. He may have been too awkward to deal with Yang's admission, but Nora wasn't. She was the one who had shared her porn hobby with him in the first place. The one who got the ball rolling every time they tried something new. The one girl who was perfect to handle Yang's confession.

"What's that?" Yang asked in turn.

"He said," Nora said as with a smile, taking a few steps toward the bed. "That it'd be really hot if you and me made out."

Lilac eyes moved to regard him once more. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly in return. "Did you?" she asked.

"Um... well..."

"Yeah, you did," Yang laughed. "Of course you did. Honestly, what guy wouldn't?"

"Scarlet?"

Yang blinked. "Fair point. Well played, Jaune."

"But, yeah. I did say that," he admitted.

"It's 'cause we both have big tits," Nora stated matter-of-factly as she sat down on the bed next to him. "At least that's what I thought. But then I remembered Weiss had a really tight butt, so that maybe Jaune was an ass man?"

The blonde girl laughed again. "So which is it, Jaune? Tits or ass?"

"Can I say both?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I won't blame you. Poor Weiss, though. I think that video you sent out scarred her for life."

"I think me and Nora have a lot more reason to complain than her."

"You do. But... honestly? I'm not complaining."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. The truth is, it was hot."

"Aww, thanks!" Nora beamed.

"Like I said, I've masturbated to it a few times already. You're both hot. Really hot. And the way you had sex... it was really hot."

Nora nudged her shoulder against Jaune's. "See, Jaune? We could totally make a living doing these vids! If we can impress Yang we can impress anyone!"

Jaune was still struggling to accept the fact that he, that they, _had_ impressed Yang. Sure, he absolutely expected a bunch of people to masturbate to the video of Nora and him. He'd done it plenty of times to girls online as well. But to have someone he knew, someone he was in the very same room with right now do it, that was different. Especially because Yang had said that she wanted to have sex with him. With _them._

"Hey, Jaune. Remember the table?" Nora grinned.

_Bet you wish you had her on the table. Or bent over one._

He did indeed recall Nora's words about himself and Yang. A joke that had been made weeks ago on a whim. "Oh yeah... the table..."

Yang's face scrunched in confusion. "The table?"

"Oh yoooou'll seeeee~~" Nora sang.

Jaune laughed at the implication of Nora's words. Especially because Yang had already expressed interest. But the fact that Nora seemed to be expressing interest too...

"Wait a minute. Didn't that whole conversation happen because you said you couldn't imagine casually making out with Pyrrha or Yang?"

"Wait, Pyrrha's in on this too?" Yang asked.

"She's not," Nora said. Her attention returned to Jaune. "And I did say that. But... I dunno. Alone with them yeah it might be weird." She moved her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But I'm not alone when we're together, Jaune. You're right here with me. And, well, you'd be doing it too."

Nora and Yang at the same time... his heart skipped a beat. His stomach fluttered. It was every guy's dream. But was it Yang's dream?

"Is that what you had in mind, Yang?" he asked. "Both of us... at the same time?"

The blonde blushed. "Something like that."

"And what about you, Nora? You're okay being with a girl?"

"I'd be down to try," she admitted. "I mean, I'd know all her sweet spots and she'd know mine. You know, both being girls and all." Her eyes lit up with sudden excitement. "Yang. Would you be opposed to being recorded doing this? 'Cause let me tell you, I've watched a lot of threesomes in my life, and a video of us together... whew that'd get so many views."

Somehow the question seemed to perk Yang up a little bit. She seemed more confident now than before. "Honestly? It'd be kinda exciting to do it on camera. I'm... I guess what you'd call a thrill seeker. And then to see how many people watch it and talk about how hot I am." The girl laughed. "I guess I'm kind of a narcissist, aren't I?"

"Well with a body like yours I can't blame you," Nora smiled. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

As he turned back to Nora, his lips were ambushed by hers. One hand came to rest on his back, the other the back of his head, as she took him with a familiar fervor reserved for two best friends with benefits.

* * *

Jaune tasted good. No surprise there. He always did. And considering that the two of them had been about to get busy before being interrupted by Yang, he was well-prepared for the occasion. Her tongue wrestled with his for dominance, and she wound up winning the fight as she so often did. He may have been a big boy with a strong body, but her indomitable will would always triumph over him.

The kiss was brief, and when they broke apart she turned to gaze knowingly at the blonde girl who sat mere feet away from them. To her surprise Yang didn't seem freaked out. She didn't seem surprised or awkward. If anything... she looked a little bit turned on.

Phase one complete.

"Lose the clothes," she ordered the boy next to her. She too threw off her Beacon-assigned jacket and began to strip down to her bra and panties.

Jaune did the same, first ditching his jacket before the tie and white shirt came off. A familiar toned chest stared back at her. Nora ran her hands along firm pectoral muscles. She would never get tired of feeling her lover's hard body.

She brought her lips down onto it, giving his bare chest a sensual lick as she ran her tongue up toward his neck. Jaune gasped, enjoying her touch as he always did. He wasn't the only one who got to suck on chests here. It may not have been enjoyable as if was for her having her breasts sucked, but she still loved having her lips on her man. No matter what part of him it may be.

Another look over to Yang revealed more progress had been made. The blonde's hand had drifted underneath her own skirt. Yang had begun playing with herself to the sight of herself and Jaune's intimacy. Nora smiled. It was time to test unfamiliar waters.

"Pants off," she told Jaune, letting her hand linger on his chest for a few moments before turning. She stood above Yang on the bed next to theirs before sitting down beside the blonde. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She was about to do something she had never before dreamed of doing.

Resting a hand on Yang's side, Nora tilted her head and brought it toward her friend. Her eyes closed and their lips met. Yang's were still, leaving Nora to do the heavy lifting. No surprise there. The other girl likely lacked the experience that Nora had gleaned over the past several weeks.

Nora's tongue slid past Yang's lips. Past her teeth. Attacking the blonde's far more docile tongue. Her mouth tasted minty fresh. Yang had come prepared at the very least. Nora appreciated that.

To her surprise, Yang's mouth felt just like Jaune's. She had maybe expected a girl's lips and tongue to be softer. Gentler. More feminine in feeling? But nope. Kissing Yang felt just like kissing Jaune, albeit with a lot less passion and fervor. Yang's own nerves could explain that. Nora's as well. It was her first time kissing a girl, after all, and she didn't have the same level of comfort with Yang that she did with Jaune. It didn't make the experience unpleasurable, however. Hearing Yang's impassioned breaths into her mouth turned the ginger girl on, breaking down the walls of apprehension that otherwise surrounded her.

After a few more seconds Nora pulled back, gazing into stunned lilac eyes. Definitely not the Yang she usually saw.

"Wow..." Yang breathed.

Nora's hand drifted down to the other girl's thigh. "You like?"

"Yeah. That felt really good."

"Glad to be of service!" She turned back to Jaune, who had by now stripped down to his boxers. "You're up, partner. Let me go set up the camera."

Nora skipped away happily, grabbing her scroll to set it up on its usual spot on the table beside the bed. In the meantime she saw Jaune move over to Yang, taking her place beside the blonde for his turn.

* * *

Yang couldn't believe it. She had just kissed a girl, and she liked it. There was little time to harp on the event, however. Not when a surprisingly fit and sexy blond boy sat next to her. A boy with a very hard problem pitching a tent in his boxers...

Her heart was still racing when he spoke to her. "You're sure about this, Yang?"

It was sweet that he cared. Even now, when he was fully erect and rearing to go, Jaune still thought with his big head rather than his little one. Little did he know that she was already beginning to get soaked. She was as ready as he was.

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning in for a second kiss with a second friend.

"Okay, and we're recording!" Nora announced happily. "Let's get to the scoring!"

Yang smiled at the rhyme, but soon found an entirely different emotion welling up inside her. Jaune's arm had wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close that their bodies touched. To be honest it surprised her. Just how comfortable was he? Just how experienced was he? How experienced were _they?_ Guys wouldn't normally be so handsy with her, but then again he had just asked if she was okay with this. And she had given him the all clear...

Her head tilted to meet his, and Jaune was on her lips in a heartbeat. Just like with Nora, Yang found herself on the defensive as his tongue invaded her mouth. Battling for dominance with her own, and winning. Yet even losing the fight couldn't stop her from moaning pleasurably into his mouth. Apparently that pushed all the right buttons, and Yang soon found herself being pushed down onto her back. Atop the bed as Jaune lay next to her, his lips locked onto hers all the while.

Yang had always fancied herself experienced and confident when it came to intimacy and relationships, but Jaune and Nora were on an entirely different level. It was like a newbie playing a game on the most difficult level. And before tonight was over, she was going to indeed get some play...

This was what she had wanted. This was what she had masturbated to. Jaune taking Nora from behind and pounding her onto the mattress. That was her fantasy now. Having Jaune behind her and ramming himself into her over and over again. Having to be forced to use a pillow to muffle her cries of ecstasy as he took her. Yang may have been a dominant force on the battlefield, but in the bedroom... she liked it when her partner got a little rough with her. At least... that was what played out in her wildest fantasies as of late.

She felt another presence lay on the other side of her, and apparently Nora had come to join the fray. Jaune broke off from his kiss, and Yang gasped for air after the amorous assault. When she turned to her left, she was stunned to find a stark naked Nora laying next to her. Lilac eyes widened as a large pair of breasts stared her in the face.

"What?" the ginger asked nonchalantly. "Nothing you haven't seen before in the mirror."

While that was true, she hadn't expected Nora to be so... bold. But then again this was the girl who had made a porno in the first place...

"Your turn," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Her turn. Of course. It only made sense. After all... they were about to fuck on camera.

Looking from side to side, it suddenly dawned on her that she was the only one still wearing her Beacon uniform. Well, no time like the present. After stripping off her jacket she began to unbutton her blouse, only to be stopped when Nora took hold of her hands.

"Want me to give you a hand?" the redhead asked.

Yang nodded meekly, and Nora's delicate hands came up to unbutton the rest of her top until it hung loosely from her chest. Hands reached behind to unclasp her bra, and it fell away to reveal a pair of large, untried breasts for the first time.

"See, Jaune? Didn't I tell you Yang had grade A gazungas?" Nora smiled.

Yang's face went back to Jaune, who merely stared in awe at the pair of bountiful bouncing beauties before him. She took a small measure of satisfaction in knowing that she could still make even an experienced guy go slack in the jaw at the sight of her assets.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Wow. Yang. Those are... amazing."

"But whose are better?" she asked as she sat up, squeezing her own large pair together with her hands. "Come on, Jaune."

Yang was a bit curious too. Nora had as fine a rack as she had ever seen. Though if Yang was being honest with herself, and maybe a little biased, she would say hers were just a bit better.

"Um... no comment?"

Smart answer. Sharing the room with a pair of strong-willed women was not the right place to say that one looked better than the other.

At Nora's beckoning Yang sat up, and quickly found her front being mashed together with the other girl's. More specifically, her tits. Nora pressed her chest against Yang's, rubbing hard, erect nipples against each other as she did. Yang let out a gasp of pleasure at the stimulation. No one had ever touched her in that was before. It felt so nice...

"This doing something for you, Jaune," Nora in a low, seductive voice.

"Yes..." he whispered.

To Yang's surprise, Jaune had taken his cock out of his boxers and was... stroking himself. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight of it. Jaune. Her friend. Ruby's first friend. Was rubbing his big cock inches away from her. It was one thing to see it on video. It was quite another to see it in person.

Nora reached over and pulled Jaune closer to them once again so that he was right next to Yang. So that his cock was right next to her too. She then took Yang's hand and brought it down on the boy's stiff member.

It was... hard and hot at the same time. The skin was surprisingly smooth. She never imagined it would feel like this. And this... this was going to be in her. Somehow this was going to fit inside her.

"So this is what it feels like..." she breathed softly. She gave it a soft rub. "It's so hot."

"No way!" Nora gushed. "I said the same thing!" The girl turned to look at Jaune, who seemed to be enjoying the rubbing action of her fingers. "Jaune. Your cock blows women's minds. You're two for two."

"I think that's because it's your first cock..."

"I'm trying to compliment you, Jaune! Take the compliment!"

"Okay, okay," he said defensively. "Sorry."

"Now come on. Let's test her titties out."

"Test my-"

They were on her before Yang could even get the question out. A pair of mouths came down on the soft mountains that were her breasts. Like climbers scaling to the top, two pairs of lips found the peaks of her heights, and both began to suck on them with all their might.

Yang's head came crashing back down onto the pillow. It felt so good. How could something so simple feel so good? All they were doing was kissing and sucking her breasts, and yet it felt like her body was on fire. Soft moans and gasps began to slip through her lips as the two attacked her nipples with pinpoint precision. Jaune had experience in the act. But Nora? Maybe she was right. Maybe she did know all of Yang's sweet spots just by being a girl herself.

"Ah..." Yang gasped.

Her hands came up to grip the hair of the two heads sucking on her tits. Her right hand grabbed yellow, her left orange. Yang stared down her chest at them, their faces obscured and buried into her mounds. She couldn't believe it. Her two friends were going at it like newborn babies suckling their mother's breasts. And she was enjoying it...

Someone's hand, she couldn't see whose, snaked its way underneath the last remaining clothes she wore. Fingers latched onto the band of her panties, pulling them off and past the plaid school skirt she wore. Yang's legs extended to allow them to be slid off with ease. All the while her friends continued to suck and nibble softly on her sensitive, yearning nipples.

Sudden coldness hit her wet, right breast. Jaune was gone, and a trail of kisses down her burning flesh mapped out his quest as he descended down her body. His lips touched her ribcage underneath her breast. Then her stomach. Down to her pelvic bone. And then...

Her body stiffened when something warm and wet dragged itself along her already moist slit. An embarrassing moan rumbled in her throat, and Yang's first thought was that the awkward sound would be caught on camera forever. But as she felt what must have been his tongue trail up her pussy again, coming to rest on her clit, all cares seemed to vanish. Another uncontrollable noise escaped past her lips as Jaune began to swirl soft circles around her sensitive nub.

Yang's eyes closed and her mouth went agape, hot breaths being forced out as waves of pleasure crashed over her. The pit of her stomach burned as indescribable pressure built up inside her. Her right leg came to wrap around one of Jaune's shoulders, resting her thigh against his head as he continued to lap and suck at her sex.

"Ah..." she gasped again. "Ah... guys... I..."

Whatever she was going to saw was cut off when Nora abruptly abandoned her left breast and brought her lips crashing down on Yang's again. Loud mewls were stifled by the seal of Nora's lips against hers, and she breathed hot, desperate sounds into the ginger girl's mouth.

The pressure below her waist was overwhelming now, and her body instinctively sought to thrash and buck as wave after wave of immeasurable bliss rocked her. Jaune's hands had come to grip her hips, pinning down her lower half so that she could not dislodge him from her pussy no matter how much she kicked and squirmed. Meanwhile Nora had her torso, the redhead's lips continuously and hungrily attacking her own even as hands came down on Yang's shoulders to force her back down on the mattress.

It was too much. It was all too much. With Jaune attacking below the waist and Nora above, her body blissfully unable to move under their combined assault, she was at her end. Uncontrollable snorts, the only way she was able to get oxygen now, shot through her nostrils. Moans and cries travelled from her mouth and into Nora's, muffled by the lock the redhead had on her lips.

Her hips bucked in a powerful and defiant show of force even under the weight of Jaune's strong hands. A flood of fluids were soaked up by his tongue and mouth, and even as she silently screamed into Nora's mouth, Jaune kept at it. He kept licking. He kept sucking. Mercilessly attacking her clit and the folds of her pussy even as she came in his mouth. It must have tasted good to him because he didn't falter once. He must have gotten used to the taste from Nora herself.

Just when it seemed as though she was going to pass out from the unrelenting orgasm, the assault ceased. Nora removed herself from the lips on her face, while Jaune came up from those between her legs. The sudden freedom from Nora enabled her to breathe, and Yang's chest heaved up and down as she desperately gulped down air. Eyes were wide and remained locked on the ceiling, and for long seconds she completely lost track of the fact that there were two other people next to her. Two people who had just made her cum in the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

Time was lost to the blonde girl as she caught both her breath and her wits. Her head was dizzy from the sheer intensity of her climax, but she was slowly coming back down to earth. Only now did she realize that her body was wet, and not just because her friends mouths. Beads of sweat sat on her forehead. Between her breasts. Pooled in her belly button. She must have been a mess. She must have stank. What must her hair look like?

The blonde sat up, suddenly painfully aware that her two friends laid on either side of her.

"I think she's back, Jaune," Nora said amusedly.

A look to her left showed the redheaded girl grinning. To her right, Jaune was smiling warmly. These two who had just rocked her world were so comfortable and composed around her. Yang knew that she had to be as well.

"How was it?" the boy asked.

How was it? _How was it?_ Words couldn't come close to describing how good it felt. Normally when Yang was alone and she reached her peak, her body wouldn't allow her to push onward too far before it forced her fingers to stop. But with Nora and Jaune, there was no such safeguard in place. Even after she had climaxed Jaune kept eating her pussy. Pushing her so far beyond anywhere she had ever been before that it was impossible to describe the pleasure that wracked her body.

"Amazing..." she breathed. "Just... amazing."

"Ready for the main event?" Nora asked.

Yang's stomach dropped. Here she was still struggling to catch her breath, and there was still more to come?

"M-main event?" Yang asked nervously.

The ginger nodded. "Yup. You said you wanted to get fucked, didn't you?"

She did. But that was before they had given her a mindblowing orgasm just from their tongues...

"Well... yeah..."

"If you're not ready we don't have to do this," Jaune said softly. His body shifted, revealing his still hard erection. "Don't force yourself."

Yang bit down on her lip. Jaune's cock. Yes. She was supposed to get fucked by it. She wanted to feel what Nora felt in the video. She wanted to be bent over and fucked from behind until she came again. The question was now, was she physically capable of doing it?

The other question was... if she put it off until another time, would she be able to work up the nerve to come here and ask again?

"If you want you could always just watch Jaune and me do it," Nora said as she slid next to Jaune near the foot of the bed. "I mean, look at that boner! I gotta finish him off."

Yes. It would be cruel and unusual punishment for Jaune to have to leave unfulfilled after giving him such a... hard time. But Nora? No. Not on Yang's watch. She had come here to fulfill her fantasy, and she would do just that. Yang Xiao Long was not a quitter.

"No," the blonde said as she sprang up, taking Jaune by the wrist. Lilac eyes flickered away from him for the briefest moment before settling back on his own deep blue pools. "I want to be the one to... make you cum..."

His usual warm and soft smile caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really, see?" Yang took a deep, deliberate breath to prove she was in control of her body once more. "Armed and ready."

"Okay." He reached over onto the table and grabbed what looked to be a wrapped condom. The sudden sight of it made the reality of the situation all the more real to Yang. He was going to put the condom on. And he was going to fuck her. He was going to fuck her silly until she came again. "Is there any way you, um, prefer for it to happen?"

He was asking for her preferences. Positions. She was still a virgin, so she didn't have any preferences gained through experience. However, she did have a certain idea in mind from the video that filled her sexual fantasies.

"I want it like how you did it with Nora," she said softly. "I want you to bend me over and... fuck me."

Again he smiled. Not lustfully or eagerly. Not condescendingly because of her inexperience. No, it was a genuine smile of a friend. One who wanted to fulfill his friend's request. Even if that request was to fuck her.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We can do that."

Yang shifted on the bed, coming to sit up with her legs dangling off the side. "So... do you want me to just..."

"Yeah, stand up," he said, taking her hand and guiding her to her feet. Not that she needed the aid, but it felt nice to know that he would literally hold her hand through the experience of her first time. Large hands came to rest on her shoulders, and he urged her to turn around so that her back faced him. "And turn around so that I'm behind you."

Yang did as she was told, and she faced Nora who stood on the other side of the bed now. Nora in all her naked, big-breasted glory. Wow. Was she going to get a full view of Nora even as she was getting rammed from behind?

"Now what?" Yang asked softly, knowing full well what she had to do next.

"Now," Jaune spoke gently, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. They trailed slowly down the bare flesh of her sides, sending shivers down her spine as they descended to rest on her hips. "Bend over."

She wasn't usually inclined to take orders from others. Yet here, she wanted this order more than anything.

Yang bent at the waist, lowering her torso onto the bed, and reached over to grab a pillow which she slipped underneath her arms. The sight of Nora's bare stomach a few feet away from her filled her vision as she waited. Waited with her legs slightly spread and ass presenting itself to the man who stood behind her.

One of Jaune's hands left her hips, and Yang held her breath. A second later she felt something stiff and rubbery rubbing against her slick womanhood. Her teeth clenched in her mouth. Jaune's remaining hand grabbed down firmly on her flesh, and he pushed himself against her.

She was pushed forward onto the bed as Jaune penetrated her, and Yang moaned a ragged cry as his cock forced its way inside her. Her natural lubrication made the process easier, but it was impossible to escape all the pain with how tight she was. Her head lowered down onto the bed, and she buried her face in the mattress so that no one could see her strained face. Yang Xiao Long didn't feel pain. Yang Xiao Long didn't allow others to dictate her reactions. Yet right now Jaune was in full control of both her body and its actions. His cock was buried inside her up to its base, and he controlled her like a puppet master whose hand was inside his toy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Her vision was still black, and her face was still in the sheets. She nodded up and down quickly from her position in front of him.

"I'm going to start then."

She appreciated the warning. She appreciated the fact that he still cared about her comfort. But she knew that it'd never feel as good as she wanted it to if she quit here.

Yang sucked in a breath as Jaune's cock slid out of her, and grunted as it came back in. He started off slowly, rocking back and force as his shaft worked its way in and out of her pussy. Each push and pull drew sharp gasps and breaths from the blonde girl. The spot on the bed where her face rested had begun to get damp from the moist breaths that poured from her lips, and Yang finally raised her head and opened her eyes.

Nora's fingers had come down to her pussy, and she began rubbing and stroking herself to the sight of her two friends fucking. In a reversal of her own experiences, it was now Yang who was getting rammed from behind while a third party got off to it. Yet even as she watched the ginger girl playing with herself, Yang couldn't bring herself to focus on it. No, her thoughts were entirely on the hard dick deep inside her.

The sound of wet, smacking flesh filled her ears as Jaune picked up the pace. His hips slammed into her ass over and over again as he began to work up a steady rhythm. Yang's hands reached out and gripped the sheets underneath her, and her chin rested on the pillow she had thankfully brought over. All the while harsh breaths continued to pour from her wide open mouth every time Jaune's pelvis hit her ass. His own grunting breaths sounded above her, and those primal sounds turned her on all the more. She felt a trickle of her natural juices travelling down the insides of her thighs.

"Ah... Ah! Yes!" she grunted. Teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut on the particularly hard thrusts into her. "Fuck!"

The bed creaked and groaned, rocking back and forth in rhythm with Jaune's hips as he pushed Yang further onto the bed with each thrust. Yang couldn't believe it. She was getting fucked. She was getting fucked by Jaune Arc, and it felt good. It felt so good. The uncontrollable breaths and gasps that poured from her was proof enough of that.

Sudden weight came down on her back as Jaune pressed himself down on her. His hands moved from her hips and reached their way underneath her to grab hold of her breasts. Gripping them like the handles of a crate, he pulled her up off of the bed so that her natural wonders dangled down under her. A better shot for the camera, no doubt. And also easier access for him to enjoy.

"You like that?" he moaned into her ear, his head now suddenly close to hers.

She nodded fervently. "Yes!" she grunted through gritted teeth. "Ah! So good!"

Yang's palms were pressed down on the bed now as she was continuously pounded from behind. Jaune's hands fondled and squeezed her swaying breasts like he was kneading dough, and it was only this that stopped them from clapping together with every thrust he gave her. Her mouth was agape, and her breaths and grunts had turned to impassioned moans. Cries of pleasure as Jaune kept fucking her. She had no idea how long it had been, but she knew she didn't want it to end. It felt so good. Too good. She wanted Jaune and his cock to ravage her all night.

"This is so hot..." she heard Nora say. Her eyes were drawn back to the other girl, whose face was tinted red now as her fingers were furiously rubbing her pussy. "Fuck her, Jaune. Fuck her good!"

Yang didn't know how much longer she could last. She had already been brought to orgasm once. It wouldn't take long for a second with how hard Jaune had begun to pound at her pussy. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the sheets in front of her. Eyes squeezed shut denying her the sight of Nora's own impending orgasm. All the while Jaune's hips continued to buck and hump her ass and drive himself deeper and deeper inside her.

And then... it stopped. Betrayal shot through Yang's body as Jaune pulled out of her. Did he cum? Wait, he was wearing a condom. Why would he pull out if he was-

She found herself scooped up in her arms before she could even ask the question. Her limp and weakened body was like a sack of potatoes in his strong arms, and Yang found herself staring up at him as he carried her like a princess across the room. She was still sucking in air and seeing stars as he brought his lips down on hers even as he carried her. She was in no position to do much but accept the act, and Jaune hungrily took control of her mouth and dominated her tongue before setting her back down on the floor.

"What was that for?" she asked, finding herself across the room.

"The table," he said ominously.

Yang never got a chance to ask what that meant before she found herself being bent over the table that Nora's scroll rested on. Jaune slipped himself inside her dripping wet pussy once more and began pounding away again in earnest.

That's right... the two had joked earlier about a table. It was finally coming to pass. _She_... was cumming to pass.

Jaune's fingers dug into her hips as he went back to work, this time with more vigor and passion than before. With nowhere to hide and nowhere to lay her head, Yang simply gripped the edges of the table with her hands and took all of Jaune's length the best she could. Every scream and moan was caught on the camera that was focused on her alone. Every contortion and spasm of her face was caught with excruciating detail.

The table shook as she did, and Yang found herself merely holding off the inevitable. A fire burned inside her like never before. One that was about to erupt.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Jaune! Fuck! Yes!"

The fire rose. The heat burned. Her entire body felt like it was aflame. Her pussy was about to ignite. There was no containing it anymore.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed, the conflagration finally consuming her body.

Indescribable pleasure coursed through her body as she came. Yang's back arched so sharply that it was a wonder her spine didn't snap then and there. Her pussy tightened around Jaune's cock, and she heard the boy behind her begin to gasp and moan in turn. The faint sounds of his own breathing penetrated the haze in her brain. But one thing he said did get through to her crystal clear.

"What the- she's on fire!"

Even as Yang lay bent over the table, a stupidly happy grin on her face as she was coming down from her orgasm, she felt Jaune's cock slip out of her. Her burning body felt like it needed a cold shower in order to cool down.

"Jaune you fucked the Semblance out of her!" she heard Nora exclaim.

Wait, what?

Yang was panting and still struggling to catch her breath when she picked herself up off of the table. Turning to the other two teens, they stared wide-eyed at her. The fact that her vision was drawn to their shocked faces rather than their naked bodies indicated to Yang that something was wrong.

"Guys?" she asked breathlessly.

Jaune's hand rose to point at her. "Yang... you kinda activated your Semblance..."

Eyes, normally lilac, widened in turn. She stumbled her way through the room on weak legs, having to use the walls in order to prop herself up as she made her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, sure enough, a pair of blood-red orbs stared back at her.

Huh. Jaune had literally fucked the Semblance out of her.

Yang snorted. She laughed. Even as she pressed her hands onto the vanity in order to support herself, she laughed.

The blonde girl made her way back out into the dorm room before collapsing down face first onto the nearest bed. All the while her shoulders heaved as she giggled and laughed. Maybe she was just exhausted, but that was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life

She giggled even as darkness consumed the edges of her vision, and a blissful sleep took her weary mind.

* * *

Busty Blonde Bombshell Banged By Boy's Big Boner was the second video posted to the Beacon Sluts community channel on PornPlace. Its popularity blew past Nora and Jaune's first video within a couple of days.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was a thing. Hopefully this fic will be good exercise to continue improving on my smut writing.

Who's next for chapter 2? Well here's the chapter title for a hint. Breakfast of Champions.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.


	2. Breakfast of Champions

Pyrrha stepped out of the shower, avoiding the cool tile floor to step on the bathmat. Grabbing a towel from the nearby rack, she wrapped herself in it, thankful that today hadn't been a hair day. For someone with hair as long as her red tresses, washing that was an entire evening's work by itself.

The soft feel of the Mistrali cotton towel embraced her as she dried her lithe, wet body. Its touch sent light shivers down her spine, the delicate fibers akin to being caressed by a lover's fingers. Not that she would have known what that particular sensation felt like, much to her chagrin.

A soft sigh slipped through her lips.

Securing the towel in place around her torso, she stepped up to the door and opened it to the rest of her team's dorm room. A sudden burst of cold air hit her still moist body, and goose bumps formed all over her bare arms.

To her surprise, a familiar blond boy jumped up from his bed, still clad in his sleeping clothes. He smiled warmly at her as he neared.

"Done in the bathroom?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "All yours."

He nodded in gratitude. "Thanks, Pyr."

She smiled back at him as he passed, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him in preparation for his own shower. Again, the girl sighed.

Pyrrha glanced down at the towel wrapped around her body, and noted that a fair bit of cleavage from her large bust had been left exposed. Deliberately, too. Yet Jaune had stared her straight in the eyes when he spoke to her. Deep blue orbs had not wandered down to sneak a peek at her impressive assets. Jaune had spoken to her like he might Ren. Why? He was obviously into women. His... performances had proven that. So why didn't he look at her the way he did other girls at Beacon?

The redhead sat down on her bed, casting the towel aside to reveal her impressive naked figure. She wasn't arrogant when it came to her looks, but even she had to acknowledge her beauty. Being in top shape came with the territory of being a competitive fighting champion. Body fat was absent from her powerful form, and the warrior possessed lean yet muscular arms and legs from years of training. In fact the only fat she did possess was present in areas she knew were pleasant to the eye, with a firm backside and bountiful breasts that any man would pay a fortune just to get a glimpse of.

Yet Jaune did not pay any mind to them. He never had. And now that he was sexually active with other girls, he might just never do so.

As much as Pyrrha didn't like it, she understood why he and Nora had done what they did. They were close. Friends. Teammates. If something physical and intimate were to occur here at Beacon Academy it made sense that it would happen between people who spent a lot of time around each other, and had the privacy available to act on their feelings.

But then she had seen a video of Jaune and Nora with Yang. Yang of all people. Sure they were friends, but they weren't close. At least not to her knowledge. Yet they had engaged in sexual intercourse with the blonde girl. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Why Yang? Why had Jaune noticed Yang and not herself? Was it became the blonde was more bold? More outgoing? Had she been the one to proposition them? Pyrrha didn't know, as the video uploaded online only showed their physical relations with each other. However if Yang had been the one to propose it, did that mean that Pyrrha would have to take a page out of her book and do so herself in order to get any results?

Sliding on a pair of black lace panties, Pyrrha recalled the video she had watched the other night in private. She found it hard not to stare at Jaune's naked body while it was in action. She couldn't get her eyes off of his... penis. Just thinking about that word, the word of her best friend, sent a shiver down the half-naked girl's spine. She had paused the video during a great shot of it just so she could stare. The same with his butt. His broad, muscular chest. The fruits of their labor together. Nora got a piece of it. Yang did too.

So why didn't she?

Why couldn't she? If they were so open about sexual relations... why not her? Even if it meant making a video, maybe that would be the best thing for her career. For her own personal happiness. Maybe it was time to show the world that the star they put on a pedestal wasn't so perfect after all. Maybe if a video of her getting fucked got released online people would stop worshiping her as a perfect hero that they could never hope to be like. She would be a human just like the rest of them. A flawed human with desires just like the rest of them.

After her bra was in place her skirt came next. Then the blouse. Soon she would go down with Jaune to join Nora and Ren for breakfast. It was still sometimes a little difficult to engage the two in conversation after seeing their most personal parts, as well as knowing what they did together. But Pyrrha was determined not to let her friend's new hobby affect their relationships. She would never let their carnal desires ruin the friendships that she treasured more than anything in the world.

Just as she finished dressing the door opened. Nora returned to the dorm alone, licking her lips happily. Her usual happy smile lit up the room, and she beamed at Pyrrha as she sat on her bed.

"Goooooooood morning, Pyrrha," she greeted.

"Good morning, Nora. I see Ren didn't come back with you."

The ginger girl nodded. "Yup. We had pancakes. Oodles of pancakes. But you know since I eat twice as much as him I kinda feel a little bloated right now, so I came back to rest for a few minutes before we have to get to class."

Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "I see."

Nora plopped down onto her own mattress, flat on her stomach and head turned to face her teammate. "So, yeah. I'm just gonna lie here for a while. Don't mind me."

She wouldn't. Get Pyrrha couldn't help but look at Nora in the position she was in and imagine Jaune on top of her right now. Hammering down onto her plump rear end and pounding Nora into the mattress. Teeth gently bit into the flesh of her bottom lip picturing the scene.

Apparently she had lost herself in thought, and Nora noticed her staring. "What's up?" her fellow redhead asked.

Pyrrha instinctively looked away. "I... nothing."

Nora pushed herself up and twisted to sit cross-legged on her bed now. Oh no. Nora's curiosity had been awoken. And a curious Nora was never a good thing for those around her.

"Are you sure? Your eyes looked kinda... sad."

Sad. That was one way to put it. It was a feeling that would come naturally to watching your best friend, partner, and crush being intimate with another girl. Another two girls. Yet not herself.

Two girls because one of them had been bold. Yang must have undoubtedly went to them and asked to join them in their hobby. If fortune favored the bold, then perhaps it was about time that she took control of her own life. She was the Invincible Girl, after all. Being aggressive on the battlefield was nothing to her. Maybe... maybe it was time to be aggressive in her personal life as well.

"Nora... may I ask you something?" she said, trepidation filling her voice.

The other girl's head tilted ever so slightly. "Well, yeah. Ask away, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha cleared her throat softly. How did one even go about broaching the subject? How had Yang done so? Did she tiptoe around the issue? Or had she just gone for it, much like ripping off a band-aid?

Of course it had been the latter. This was Yang she was talking about, after all.

Fortune favored the bold. It was time to be bold. "You and Jaune," she started out hesitantly. After another breath she took the plunge. "And Yang. How... how did that happen, exactly?"

Teal eyes widened briefly before they darted away. "Oh. You saw that video too I guess?"

Pyrrha nodded. She felt a little bad based on Nora's reaction. Like it wasn't supposed to be seen by her of all people. Yet it was a public video. Surely she couldn't have expected it to stay secret and private if they put it online for the world to see, right?

"Well, Yang came to us a few days ago." Nora stopped and snorted a laugh. "Heh, came." Pyrrha's brow furrowed at the joke she didn't quite understand the context of, but stayed silent nonetheless. "And, well, she asked if she could join us. She thought we were really hot and wanted to... you know. Do it with us."

So it was that simple. Yang really had just approached them and said she wanted to have sex with them. Jaune and Nora had obviously agreed. So if that were the case... if she really wanted to finally be... intimate with Jaune, was it really that easy? Did she only need to ask?

"And the two of you... aren't an item. Right?"

Nora's expression softened. Why, or what it meant, Pyrrha couldn't quite determine. Yet there was a soft smile on her lips, so it couldn't be bad, right? "Me and Jaune love each other, but we're not _in_ love with each other. If that makes sense."

It did. They had explained how they're friends with benefits. To hear the words pretty much repeated put the champion's mind at ease a little more.

"What we do is just kinda our thing, I guess," Nora continued. "Like, I like porn. And he likes porn. And I like sex. And he likes sex. So... why not just do it? It feels good. And in a world like this you kinda just need to feel good, you know? Besides it just feeling good, positive emotions help keep the Grimm away. I told Jaune that I thought the world would be a much better place if people had more sex."

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at her friend's explanation. It was just so Nora. Of course she found a way to make gratuitous amounts of sex for the betterment of the world.

But still, Nora liked sex. Apparently a lot. Most popular culture depicted men as the horny ones who wanted nothing but sex. However, Nora was living proof that this was just a lie. Women could want sex just as much as men did.

Pyrrha wanted to experience it as well. She wanted to see why Nora and Jaune liked it so much. Why Yang had done it with them. Sex with her best friend. Her partner. Her crush.

"But I kinda get the feeling there's more to your question than just wondering if we're a couple," Nora said gently. "And the same about Yang asking to join us. If there's something you wanna say, Pyrrha, you know you can talk about it with me." Nora smiled warmly at her. "We're best friends, after all."

Little did outside observers realize, but Nora was an observant girl. Surprisingly so for someone who spoke so much. She was still able to listen to and study people. It had been Nora who called her out to practice what she preached when it came to Jaune and Weiss. Yet she did not. Maybe if she had, Nora wouldn't have done what she did with Jaune. Yet she couldn't hold it against the girl. After all, Pyrrha had failed to act. She did not own Jaune. She did not have any rights or claims to him. It was her own fault for not seizing the opportunity.

Maybe, in some twisted way, it was better this way. Maybe Nora's actions would force her to become more bold and finally get what she wanted. Even if only for a day.

Pyrrha fidgeted atop her bed. Fingers rubbed together nervously in her lap. "Well... now that you mention it..."

Before she could continue the bathroom door opened, and a half naked Jaune stepped out this time. His lower body was wrapped in a towel of his own, exposing the manly chest she had stared at in the video. Errant drops of water were still present, and the way they dripped down the sharp curves of his muscles made Pyrrha's mouth water.

"Whoops, I guess I'll grab my stuff and change in the bathroom," Jaune noted. Pyrrha frowned. She was sure that if it had just been Nora present in the room that he would have had no qualms about dressing in front of her.

"Actually, Jaune," said girl spoke up before he could even think about reaching for his school uniform. "I think Pyrrha has something she wants to say."

Green eyes widened. This... this wasn't how she had expected things to happen. Nora had just put her on the spot and forced her into a position where she had to make a decision. Attack or retreat. Express her desires to Jaune, or once more put them on the backburner as she watched him with other girls. First it had been Weiss. Then Nora. Now Yang. Who knew who else it would be in the future?

Her. It would be her in the future. No, not the future. Today. Right now.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said softly, earning the boy's full attention. "The truth is... the truth is, I have a crush on you. I have for some time now."

The news clearly stunned the young man, and he moved to sit down on his own bed across from Pyrrha. All the while still clad in only his towel. "Oh. I... I had no idea."

Of course he didn't. It was one of the things she loved and hated most about him. His sweet innocence.

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes. Sadly that was a fault of yours I never quite could help you overcome."

Where she smiled, he frowned. It hadn't been her intention at all. "I'm... sorry," he said genuinely.

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's my fault. If I had been more assertive, perhaps things could have gone differently. However, I made my bed and now I must sleep in it."

It was a cold realization. It hurt to say. Yet at least now it was finally out there. Jaune finally knew her feelings for him. The ball was now in his court. She could move forward now one way or another with no regrets.

"You know, Pyrrha," Nora said as she stood up. She moved to take a seat next to her. "You could always do more than just sleep in that bed."

Pyrrha glanced curiously at her friend. "I'm sorry?"

"You still have a crush on Jaune, right?"

She fidgeted a bit more. Despite it being in the open now, it was still awkward to admit aloud. "I do. But it's clear that he doesn't feel the same way. It wouldn't be fair to expect him to either."

"Romantic feelings, sure," Nora agreed. "But you're still friends, right?"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide once more. "Of course! I would never let this ruin what Jaune and I have. We're friends and partners. And if he'll have me, we'll be friends forever."

She jumped slightly as she felt a set of hands take her own. Her attention focused back over to Jaune who was leaning over on his bed to allow himself to hold her hands. "Of course we will, Pyr," he smiled warmly. "I'll always treasure you and what we have together."

"So... same deal with Jaune and me!" Nora said. "We're friends. Best friends. Friends who just happen to fuck on the side."

Pyrrha swallowed. It was one thing to think about it, but quite another to say it out loud. Was Nora... was she really going to lead the conversation in this direction? Perhaps because she knew that Pyrrha would be too hesitant to do so herself?

"Nora, are you suggesting that..."

"I'm suggesting that if you still have the hots for Jaune, there's no reason you can't act on those feelings. I mean, I think Jaune's hot too. And really nice and sweet. A great guy all around. It doesn't mean I'm in love with him or anything. An he's not in love with me. But... it also doesn't mean that we can't just have a little fun. As friends."

Nora really did throw it out there. Forget the ball being in Jaune's court. It was right back in hers now. Once again Pyrrha was faced with a decision. Attack or retreat.

Fortune favored the bold.

"Would you be okay with this, Jaune?" she asked the boy across from her. The boy who still held her hands in his.

He smiled at her. "Only if you'd be."

Palms were suddenly sweaty, and it had nothing to do from the humid air which had escaped from the bathroom after the boy's shower. "Even if our... intimacy was a way for me to fulfill my fantasies of us together? As a way to act on my crush?"

"We'd still be friends afterward, right?"

She nodded hurriedly. "Yes, of course. But would you feel as though I was using you for my own selfish desires?"

Jaune stood and moved to sit on the other side of her. Pyrrha couldn't help but think about the implications of being surrounded by both Jaune and Nora. After all, she had seen what they had done with Yang together.

"I've never met a more selfless person than you, Pyrrha," he said earnestly. "There's nothing wrong with what me and Nora do. I don't think there'd be anything wrong with what we did either. Two friends. Consenting friends. Making each other feel good."

"Hey! Three friends!" Nora spoke up.

He smiled again. "Right, three friends. Because I'm sure Nora would want to do a little more than just record it."

Those words sent the first doubt through Pyrrha's mind. "Oh. I must confess, I've never thought about another girl like that before."

"Which is fine!" the ginger offered comfortingly. "We don't have to do anything. I mean, I could just be there for you while you do it. Hold your hand. Offer encouragement." Her eyebrows wiggled. "Talk dirty to you."

Somehow Nora always managed to bring the laughter out of her, and Pyrrha giggled again. She wouldn't have an issue if Nora just watched, she supposed. Maybe even do as she offered, and be a supportive friend for her first time. After all, Nora had experienced it before. She knew what she herself would be going through.

Pyrrha blushed, looking down at her lap. "I'm sure that could be arranged then..."

"Well I guess that's the next question," Jaune said. "We... kinda record this stuff for our channel. And with you being who you are, it'd be totally understandable if you didn't want us to record it."

Pyrrha couldn't agree more. For someone in her position, a celebrity, a world-renowned champion, an idol for aspiring huntsmen around the world, a sex tape would be nothing short of scandalous. It could ruin her prestigious career. She could lose sponsorships. She could lose respect. People could view her as less than perfect.

Which is why the decision came so easily.

"I know," she agreed. "However... maybe I would like to let the world see that the girl they put on a pedestal isn't as perfect as they want her to be."

Jaune swallowed, and his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

Fortune favored the bold. It was time to show the world she could be bold. "I'm sure." A tight smile played on her lips knowing what she was about to do. How the Invincible Girl's defenses were about to be breached for the first time. She turned to Nora. "Get ready to record, Nora."

The look on the other girl's face was just as surprised as Jaune's. Yet she complied nonetheless. "Oh, um, yeah! Sure. If that's what you want."

She nodded. "It is." Turning back to Jaune, she looked into surprised blue eyes. "It's what I've wanted for some time now."

Without warning she leaned in, taking Jaune's mouth with her own. Her hands came to wrap around his exposed back, keeping the boy in place as she aggressively attacked his lips. She may not have been as experienced as he was, but what she lacked in experience she more than made up for with passion. Passion that forced the much larger boy onto his back as she leaned over on him, claiming what she yearned for.

Desire. Months of pent up desire were finally being unleashed. In this moment Pyrrha felt like something she had never been before. Here and now she wasn't a huntress. She wasn't a champion. Not a celebrity. Nor an idol. No, here in this moment Pyrrha was a normal human being. A person experiencing the most basic wants and needs with another. One enjoying the most necessary human emotion possible.

Love.

After nearly a minute of dominating Jaune's tongue with her own Pyrrha finally had to come up for air. A part of her could still hardly believe what she had just done. She had finally worked up the nerve to express her feelings to her partner and best friend. A friend who was desperately trying to catch his breath after the relentless assault on his lips by her own. One who, as she only now just remembered, was naked except for the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

A towel that thanks to her and the... effects she had on him, had loosened to reveal an impressive hardness pointing up at her.

Pyrrha unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of his... more personal Crocea Mors. A weapon that much like his shield could get bigger when it was activated. One that had already penetrated Nora and Yang. The champion never realized just how much she wanted to be bested in one on one action by _this_ sword of Jaune's.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Nora said offhandedly, now standing at the side of the bed with her scroll held sideways.

Pyrrha was brought back to reality, realizing that she had been silently staring down at Jaune's member for a few seconds. "It is," she agreed.

"Well this is all about you, Pyr. What do you wanna do with it?"

What did she want to do? Quite honestly she didn't know. Never having touched, much less seen a penis in person, she didn't know what she _should_ do. But if the rare pornography video she had seen before taught her anything, there was something that guys liked.

Pyrrha gingerly reached out and grasped Jaune's erection with a hand. It was surprisingly hard and warm. Astoundingly even. This fleshy appendage was hard and stiff simply from arousal. It would be more than sturdy enough to... to breach the gates of her fortress. Jaune would batter them down like an ancient siege engine before he ravaged her body, taking and looting what he pleased from the defeated warrior.

But not yet.

The redhead brought herself close to the bed Jaune sat on and fell to her knees. She opened her mouth and came down, swallowing Jaune's length before clamping her lips closed on it. A soft grunt slipped through his lips as her tongue worked its way around his tip. The taste was surprisingly normal. Like licking one of her own fingers. Maybe it was because he had just stepped out of the shower, but there was no unusual or off-putting taste like she might have expected. Only the taste of her best friend's flesh.

It was a new experience for Pyrrha, but she was nothing if not a prodigy. Taking to the new sensation with as much poise as she might an unfamiliar opponent in the tournament circuit, Pyrrha began to slowly bob her head up and down on Jaune's cock, running her tongue up and down the shaft as she went. Another breathy moan escaped his lips, telling the girl that she was indeed doing a good job. The hand that came up to gently grip her ponytail told the same story, and Pyrrha surprisingly enjoyed the feel of someone else exerting control over her. The invincible girl normally dictated the pace and direction of any battle she fought in. But here in the bedroom she didn't mind being the one being led.

"Ohh... oh Pyrrha..." Jaune moaned softly. "That's really good..."

She beamed inwardly at the praise, and chills ran down her spine at the sound of Jaune's voice. It wasn't her boisterous friend speaking at the moment. No, the lustful tone of the boy resembled something new and exciting.

The voice of a lover.

Wet sucking noises filled her ears as Pyrrha kept up a steady pace. Up and down. Up and down. Again and again. All for his satisfaction. Swirling her tongue as much as she could on and around Jaune's dick. Giving special attention with the tip of her tongue to the tip of his cock. Slurping and gulping as saliva built up in her mouth that needed to be swallowed. It made for a loud and thorough scene, as Pyrrha tried to drag out the experience as much as possible in order for Jaune to get the most out of it as he could. Pyrrha felt as though she was being selfish by doing this, and as such wanted to be as selfless as possible in order to deliver Jaune's own satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's nice," Nora commented off from the side, scroll held close to the action. "The camera loves those noises. Give 'em a good show, you two."

Pyrrha didn't need to be told twice, and redoubled her efforts. Her head began to move rapidly now, and a hand came up to grip the base of Jaune's cock, her small hands wrapping around the bottom of the shaft as well. With a forefinger and thumb she did her best to stroke it as she sucked, hopefully adding to the boy's pleasure.

"Mmmm..." he breathed again.

Green eyes shifted up to get a glimpse of his face, and saw how Jaune was staring down lovingly at her. Despite being firmly wrapped around his cock, Pyrrha's lips managed to curl up into a soft smile as well.

Fortune favored the bold. As such, she decided to do something she hadn't seen either Nora or Yang do. Bracing herself for the plunge, Pyrrha removed her hand from Jaune's cock, and came down all the way onto his throbbing shaft. The tip stabbed into the back of her throat, activating her gag reflex and forcing her up. Sputtering coughs erupted from the champion, and a few tears formed in her eyes at her attempted deep throat of the boy.

"Hey, you okay?" the concern-laced voice of her friend asked, his hand coming down comfortingly on her shoulder.

Pyrrha nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I just... wanted to try that."

Obviously her technique needed a bit of work. Jaune's penis wasn't overly massive to a comical degree, but it was a good size. More than enough to make her choke should she force the issue of trying to fit the entirety of its length inside her throat. Perhaps... perhaps she would just need to practice more in order to perfect the technique. If he was willing, that was.

Jaune stood up, his wet cock only a few inches from slapping her in the face as he did so. Both hands came down to hers, and he willed her to stand up with him. "That was great, Pyrrha. It really was. But I think it's time to make you feel good now."

Make her feel good. Another chill ran through her body. It was one thing to give intimacy like she just had. It was quite another to put her body at the mercy of another's actions. To allow another to see, to feel... to take what they wanted from you.

She nodded slowly, looking down at the school uniform she had put on only minutes ago. A uniform that was about to come right back off.

Pyrrha flinched as those large, strong hands of her partner came to rest on her shoulders. Deep, ocean-blue eyes gazed into her own emerald orbs with concern. Understanding. Love.

"But only if you want to," he said gently. "This is all about you today. We'll only go as far as you want to."

Her breath hitched in her throat. Even now, even after likely being as horny as a teenage boy could be, Jaune still had control over his thoughts and desires. Most men wouldn't have thought twice about moving on to the next step after just being sucked off by a girl. But Jaune? Of course he wanted to make sure she was ready for what came next. To make absolutely certain that she wanted to continue. He was just that sort of guy. That sort of friend.

Pyrrha nodded, a new confidence filling herself as she realized what agreeing to this meant. What Jaune was about to do with her, just as he had done with Nora and Yang. "I want this," she confirmed. A glance down at his rock-hard member gave a visual of just what it was she wanted. "I want you."

Jaune nodded in return, and from her shoulders his hands drifted down, caressing her body through Beacon's uniform before coming to rest on the sides of her torso. She shuddered from the intimate touch, yearning for more. Yearning for those fingers to do unspeakable things to her virgin flesh. Said fingers moved up to the middle of her chest, grazing her bra-clad breasts before coming to rest just below her collarbone.

The top button came undone. Then the one below. The next one. All the way down, Jaune's fingers went unbuttoning her blouse until the base flesh of her stomach felt the chilly air of their dorm room. Pyrrha helped Jaune slide both the shirt and jacket off in one fell swoop, revealing the flawless skin of her torso, only a black lace bra covering up the large breasts that had never before felt the touch of another before.

Jaune stepped closer to her, arms wrapping around her back, all the while staring down lovingly into her bright green eyes. One clasp. The bra's hold weakened. Fingers and thumbs fumbled around behind her, and Pyrrha held her breath. The second clasp was undone, and like a landslide the bra fell forward, unleashing the large and bountiful breasts that they held back.

Jaune's own breath was caught in his throat as he stared down at the round, perky breasts that Pyrrha hid from the world. She would never be one to brag, but after having seen their own, Pyrrha would put them right up there with Yang's and Nora's in terms of size and beauty.

She exhaled deeply as one of Jaune's hands came to gently grasp one, giving a soft squeeze of her assets. A finger and thumb pinched her erect nipple, earning a moan from the redhead.

"It's so soft," he whispered quietly. "And beautiful."

A blush of embarrassment and gratitude burned brightly on Pyrrha's face. "Thank you," she whispered back. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to thank someone in the heat of the moment for complimenting her breasts, but right now she didn't really care.

"Now come here," he continued, once more taking her by the shoulders and leading her onto the bed.

He guided her onto the mattress so that she laid fully on it, crawling to kneel next to her. Hands reached down to her plaid skirt and panties, gripping both by the hems and sliding them down her long, smooth legs. Another wave of cool air hit her exposed parts, made even colder by just how moist she was between her legs. And he hadn't even really tried to stimulate her yet.

Yet...

"It's your turn to feel good," the boy whispered as he came to lay on his side next to her. As his hand brushed her stomach, slowly travelling down her body to her most personal spot.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes..." she whispered huskily.

As Jaune's finger traced past her belly button and moved agonizingly slowly down further, Pyrrha spread her legs apart to give him access to her sex. To the one place that burned hotter than any other part of her body right now. He touched her pelvis. A single finger drifting down slower and slower. Almost there. Almost there...

A jolt of electricity coursed through her body when he finally hit it. With a single touch her hips bucked, and Jaune had found her clit. A hot breath shot through her mouth, and the finger moved. Green eyes opened up accusingly, and she had nearly demanded that Jaune return to the spot immediately.

Until she saw how the blond boy had slid a pair of fingers into his mouth, sucking on them briefly before smiling. When he was finished she saw that they were wet with his own saliva, and moved back down between her legs. She doubted that he needed any additional lubrication with how wet she already was. So was he... was he tasting her? The mere thought of Jaune enjoying her natural juices made her shudder again.

But it was nothing compared to the sensation of those two fingers coming down on her clit once more. Or the gentle rubbing that immediately followed.

Pyrrha let out a ragged cry as Jaune began to stroke soft circles around her sensitive nub, and her hands gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. The sensation was insane. It was impossible. How could something so simple feel so good?

Her chest heaved as Jaune worked, sucking in desperate gasps as his fingertips swirled around her clit. Green eye remained closed, but in her mind's eye she could see the whole scene clearly. He was beside her stroking her womanhood. Slowly. Deliberately. Lovingly.

His lips came beside her ear. "How does that feel, Pyrrha?" he asked in a low, sultry tone.

She knew it was rhetorical. Her breaths and gasps surely told him how it felt. Still, she was never one to let a question go unanswered. "So good..." she breathed roughly.

For long moments it continued. She didn't know if it was minutes or seconds, so thoroughly lost was she in the moment. All she could perceive were the wet schlicking noises his fingers made as they stroked her dripping-wet pussy.

Until it suddenly stopped. Eyed opened wide to see the boy next to her smile. Was it over? No. It couldn't be over. She hadn't even cum yet. He wouldn't stop before then... right?

"I'm going to go in," he warned her. "Okay?"

In. Inside. With his finger. Pyrrha nodded wordlessly, keeping her gaze locked onto his to let him know it was okay.

A finger which had only moments ago toyed with her clit suddenly seemed impossibly big as it worked the wet folds of her pussy. As it moved between them. Pyrrha held her breath as she felt the battering ram reach the gate. Not even the biggest battering ram that the army had at its disposal either. No, this was only preparing her for the main event. For the breach. And yet it still felt like it would be impossible to fit in...

Pyrrha gasped as Jaune's finger slowly penetrated her. First just the tip. Then slowly but surely the rest of his finger. Her hands once more squeezed down on the sheets as a mixture of pleasure and pain wracked her body. Jaune didn't stop until his finger was buried up to the tip. Her teeth grit as it rested inside her.

A pair of lips came down to kiss her gently on the cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded once more. Thankfully she was already so wet that he had slid inside with no effort. Thankfully Aura prevented the worst of the pain from sticking around.

"Okay. Here it goes."

Pyrrha breathed again as Jaune slid his finger out, before plunging it straight back in. As he did his thumb brushed up against her clit, stimulating her there as well as with penetration. She moaned with every movement in and out, and soon Jaune developed a steady rhythm as he penetrated her with just a finger.

Her breathing worked in rhythm with the boy's movements, and she was at the complete mercy of Jaune's movements inside her. Over and over again he thrust in her, and once more her ears were filled with the wet sounds of his finger working a soaked pussy. It was music to her ears. Here and now was the greatest pleasure she had ever experienced in her life. Nothing at all like the few times she had pleasured herself with her own hands. Right now every instinct she would have had to stop and not go all out were ignored by the boy next to her. His movements would send her over the edge in no time.

There was a pressure building up inside her as more grunts and moans slipped past her lips. The burning desire was overheating and would soon be sated. Unlike Yang however she would not explode in a literal fiery conflagration. She didn't know what would happen. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.

Until it did. Jaune slipped out of her, and emerald eyes once more shot open and glared at him with a look of betrayal. It was only the fact that he smiled down calmly at her that soothed her, and indicated that he had a plan.

"Now..." he said, reaching over and grabbing a condom package that Nora had presumably put on the bed. "Are you ready?"

The burning lust and desire inside Pyrrha gave her little choice. She nodded eagerly at the impending action of her partner. "Yes..."

* * *

As Jaune knelt over Pyrrha, positioned between her legs, he couldn't help but stare down at the nude young woman. At the sight of pure beauty before him.

A body that looked to be sculpted out of marble lay under him. Much like a statue, Pyrrha resembled the ideal female form. Yet she was no marble statue. She was real. Living flesh in front of his very eyes.

A hard and toned stomach from years of training and combat did nothing to detract from her femininity. No, if anything her perfect hourglass figure only exemplified it. Both Nora and Yang were stunningly beautiful in their own right, but Pyrrha was something entirely different. He couldn't spot a single imperfection on the toned and flawless body of the girl beneath him.

And then there were her boobs... they were as big a Yang's. As Nora's. How had he never noticed that before? How was it possible?

He shook his head softly. Of course it was possible. There was so much about Pyrrha he had never noticed before today. He had been so concerned with treating her as his best friend that he had never even considered sexualizing her. The thought of thinking of her in a romantic or sexual light had never even crossed his mind. She was so far out of his league, why would he? Besides, up until a few weeks ago his mind had been on Weiss. And now Nora.

It was far too late to treat Pyrrha like a potential love interest. A lover, sure. A friend with benefits. A partner for his and Nora's videos. But a girlfriend? No, that ship had sailed long ago. However, as long as Pyrrha was okay with that, as long as she would be happy with these circumstances, he would be too.

Jaune grabbed his cock with his right hand and brushed it up against Pyrrha's entrance. It was still wet with desire. After fingering her it would be easy to guide himself inside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked the girl he knelt over.

She nodded wordlessly.

Jaune took a deep breath. It wasn't his first time, but he was still nervous. After all, it _was_ Pyrrha's first time. He wanted to give her the best experience possible.

Pushing himself against the folds of her pussy, Jaune's cock moved slowly into the tight hole his finger had explored only moments ago. Pyrrha's back arched and her teeth clenched, but she otherwise gave no indication that he should stop. Keeping his eyes glued to her face for any sign of hesitation, he pushed deeper and deeper inside, stuffing his member inside inch by inch. Harsh breaths slipped through her lips, and Jaune lowered himself down onto her as the base of his cock neared her hips. With one final thrust he was fully inside her. Buried up to the hilt between Pyrrha's legs.

Her arms came up from the bed to close around his back, gripping him tightly against her chest. The soft, cushiony pillows that were her breasts offered his own chest a place to rest. He would definitely have to try the same with Nora. But right now he cleared his mind to be on Pyrrha and only Pyrrha.

He moved his hips slowly, wanting her to get used to the feeling of his cock inside her before picking up the pace. Each thrust earned a soft grunt or moan from the redhead, and it was enough to spur him onward. The fact that her fingers dug into his back was just icing on the cake, and Jaune loved knowing that Pyrrha was feeling every inch of him. He wanted nothing more than to satisfy the girl he cared for.

A slapping noise filled the room as Jaune quickened the pace. Grunts and moans became more frequent, sounding in time with every thrust of his pelvis down onto her. Pyrrha buried her face into his shoulder, hiding it from him as he penetrated her. A sudden wetness and sting of pain told the boy that she had bit down into the flesh of his shoulder. She was feeling it. So much so that she needed something to bite down on in order to stifle the noises he was drawing from her. It only turned on Jaune even more. He loved hearing those noises. He loved knowing that he was satisfying her just as much as she was him.

But still. He wanted to see the girl he was pleasuring.

"Pyrrha," he whispered. "Look at me."

She released her hold on his flesh, and a pair of yearning green eyes looked up to stare him in the face.

"I wanna see your eyes when we do it."

She nodded softly. "O- ah! Okay..."

Jaune began pumping again, and he peered down into the stunning emerald gemstones that were her eyes as he did. He saw every strain and grunt of effort from the girl. Every wince. Every twitch of her lips as he penetrated her again and again. It was so natural. So beautiful. The champion was certainly not used to being at the mercy of another person's body. But here and now, as he was above her, Jaune was in full control of the Invincible Girl.

He felt a little sad that he couldn't return her feelings. Much like with Nora and Ren, he just didn't view her in a romantic light. And much like with Nora, she was a close friend. One who was close enough to share even this level of intimacy with. But if this was okay with her, if this was what Pyrrha wanted, he was happy to provide her with it.

Pyrrha began to move her hips in time with Jaune's to meet his thrusts. They were in sync, just as partners should be . The result was an incredibly pleasurable and mutually invigorating experience for them both. Two bodies working in tandem toward a single goal.

Jaune reached down and kissed her on the lips as he continued moving in and out of her. She hungrily accepted him, though in this position atop her he was in control. His tongue slid past her teeth and was surprisingly able to wrestle her own down into submission as he took her mouth with his own. Her hot and desperate breaths filled his mouth as his lips remained sealed around hers.

He continued to kiss her, not breaking off as he pumped his cock in and out of her. As they made love. Yes... love. When he had done it with Nora, the most appropriate word that came to mind was banging. With Yang, they had fucked. But with Pyrrha the best way he could describe what they were doing was making love.

Where he had pounded Yang from behind, his movements with Pyrrha were slow. Soft. Gentle. He couldn't keep his lips off of hers, sucking in every breath and gasp she made as his hips forced themselves against her again and again. It was an altogether different kind of sex from Yang, and even Nora.

In another world, in another timeline, he might have loved Pyrrha as more than just a friend. Sadly in this moment they were still just friends with benefits. Just like with Yang. Just like with Nora.

The sudden feeling of more weight came on the bed next to them, and the camerawoman Nora had laid down beside them, still holding the scroll in her hands. It seemed to be focused on Pyrrha's face.

"Does that feel good, Pyrrha?" the ginger girl asked softly.

Between the grunts and breaths, Pyrrha was able to formulate a response. "Ah! Yes!"

Nora moaned lustfully, clearly enjoying the sight before her. "Oh yeah you love that cock, don't you? You're such a dirty girl, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha nodded wordlessly, and Jaune smiled. Nora had said that she would talk dirty to the other girl.

"Yeah, you fuck her good, Jaune," she continued. "Make the Invincible Girl submit for the first time in her life."

Nora's dirty talk wasn't having an effect on just Pyrrha. As it turned out, that last word had woken up something deep within the boy. Yes. This _was_ Pyrrha Nikos. The four time Mistral Regional Champion. A girl who had never been defeated in combat. A girl who had never been dominated.

He wanted to dominate her right now. He wanted to make her submit to him.

He wanted to fuck her.

It started with a single sharp thrust, harder than any of the others that had come before. The harsh cry from Pyrrha's throat told him that she had felt all of that, yet made no protest that it was too much. He took it as a sign to continue, and once more brought his hips down on her hard. The same throaty breath filled his ears, and it sounded wonderful. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed to make Pyrrha cum.

Planting his palms firmly on either side of her, Jaune's hips began coming down like a jackhammer on the girl beneath him. Pyrrha's legs were bent up in the air as Jaune pounded down into her over and over again. The bed groaned and creaked as loudly as she did, and her legs moved and swayed with every powerful thrust of he made into her. Her arms were coiled around him tightly like a snake would choke its prey. Her fingernails dug down into his flesh, and it was only the fact that he possessed Aura that prevented her from drawing blood.

"Ah! Aaaah! J-Jaune!" she cried out in pleasure. "Oh! Uuugh!"

Harsh and frantic breaths were spilling from her now, and Jaune could feel himself nearing his limit. Just a little more. But he needed her to cum first. He would never let his lover leave unsatisfied.

Wet sounds filled the room as he rammed his cock into her over and over again, each time burying himself up to the base in Pyrrha's warm cunt. She was squirming beneath him now, but unable to do anything but accept his hard cock as he pounded down into her again and again. Words were lost on her now, and all she had to offer were the harsh grunts and moans that Jaune loved to hear so much.

Until she finally managed to mutter the words that he longed to hear.

"I- I- ah!" she screamed. "Cumming!"

Her hips bucked up one final time as Jaune thrust down into her, and he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down impossible tight on him. Pyrrha's mouth was agape in silent ecstasy, and he knew that she had just climaxed.

A little more. Just a little more...

He pumped with all the speed and might as he could, and Pyrrha continued to shake and moan underneath him. He wanted her to climax for as long as possible. He also needed to reach his own.

It came. He came.

Jaune unloaded into the condom, moaning guttural noises as he filled it up with his semen. Just as he was about to spill the last of his load into it, something hard struck him in the back of the head.

He fell forward into the softness of her heaving tits, and at the very least it was a comfortable place to lay as his dazed head recovered from the blow. After a few moments he was able to pick himself off of the hot and sweaty girl and saw that Akoúo̱ lay beside them on the bed.

Had she... had she just involuntarily used her Semblance during her climax like Yang had?

"I'm... sorry..." she breathed regretfully, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Yeah. That all but confirmed his suspicions.

"What the heck, Jaune!" Nora yelled. "Is that your Semblance or something?"

He didn't know. But in all honesty, if his Semblance was causing girls to involuntarily use their own when they orgasmed, there were certainly worse ones to have.

* * *

Pyrrha Cums in First was the third video posted to the Beacon Sluts porn channel. It shattered both of their previous view counts, earning over one million views on the first day alone. Nothing less could have been expected from the sex tape of one of Remnant's most famous combat celebrities.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm happy to see that people enjoyed the continuation of the original story. And that people didn't think my smut writing completely sucked! Like I said, I'm hoping to improve on it using this fic, while at the same time hopefully providing some entertainment.

So you may be wondering who's going to show up in chapter 3. I'll leave that as a surprise, but I will just say this much. It's someone who isn't too happy seeing Jaune and Nora making all these videos.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts on it, as well as your guesses on who's next.


	3. Disciplinary Action

Jaune laid atop the bed in The Porner awaiting the arrival of his friend, fuck buddy, and partner in what was turning out to be a lucrative amateur porn career. He wasn't just talking about the lien either.

Since posting their first video on PornPlace, two of the most attractive girls in all of Beacon had sought them out wishing to make movies with them. Yang and Pyrrha. Two girls who Jaune would have once thought were way out of his league, had been interested in him. Interested in _fucking_ him. And fucked they had. Rough and wild for Yang as he bent her over and plowed her from behind. Sweet and gentle for Pyrrha, treating the champion warrior like a delicate flower. All captured on video for him to cherish for the rest of his days.

As he rested, enjoying what turned out to be the calm before the storm, the door burst open to reveal the familiar sight of Nora. The ginger entered the room, waving her fist wildly in the air as it clenched down on her scroll.

"Jaune!" she announced, slamming the door behind her in what he initially assumed was rage. "Have you _seen_ the numbers for the Pyrrha video?"

He had. They were very impressive. "Yeah. I knew she was famous and all, but I wouldn't have thought _that_ many people would have wanted to see her naked."

"Are you kidding? She's the four-time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion!"

"Yeah? And?"

"She's basically a freakin' celebrity! And what happens when celebrity sex tapes get released?"

Jaune scratched his head. "They get attention?"

"Yes! But anyway, enough about Pyrrha!" Jaune was about to ask why Nora had brought their teammate up in the first place if she didn't wish to discuss her. "Have you seen the views for the Yang video?"

Again, he had. "Yup."

"Now that, _that_ is unacceptable," Nora snarled, at the same time tossing her scroll on the bed. She lifted her tight white tank top over her head to reveal a familiar bust clad in a hot pink bra. Jaune's body began to react immediately to the sight. "Yang's video has more likes than ours!"

"I mean it kind of makes sense," he argued. "The first video had no audience yet. We got loads of attention after it, so the second one would get more views."

"Not! Good! Enough!" she stated pointedly, hands reaching down to slip her skirt off. Hot pink panties joined their upstairs neighbor, and Jaune was getting a full view of his friend in just her underwear now. "This is our channel, Jaune. We have to be on top!"

So that was it, eh? Nora was jealous. It was one thing for a celebrity sex tape to have more views or likes, but for just another amateur like Yang? Apparently it rubbed the ginger girl the wrong way.

So wrong that it was making her want to rub him the right way as a result.

"I do know how much you love being on top," he smiled. A smile with reason. Nora's rough and energetic riding may have threatened to break the bed as well as his bones, but was it ever satisfying to watch those milk jugs of hers bounce and jiggle above him...

"Yup!" she agreed, stepping over and kneeling next to him on top of the bed. "So we're making another porno."

"What? Right now?"

It wasn't that he was incapable of doing so. The sight of seeing his sex buddy's nearly nude body made him more than ready to go at it. It was just a sudden turn of events. No warning. No foreplay. Just a very eager girl who wanted his cock.

Honestly he really shouldn't have been complaining in this moment. He was living the dream, after all.

"Yes, right now," Nora insisted. "Now come on. Lose those pants."

Seeing no reason not to honor his friend's request, Jaune reached down and unbuckled his belt, and slid his pants down to his ankles. Already a wave of relief surged through him as the large tent he had built in crotch of his jeans was finally free to stand at full attention. The teal eyes of Nora gazed hungrily at it. Oh yeah, she was ready, willing, and eager.

No reason to keep her waiting, then.

He stood up, completely losing his pants before doing the same with his hoodie and shirt. Nora unclasped her bra, setting her impressive sweater melons free with an arousing bounce. It was a sight Jaune would never get tired of. A feeling he would always enjoy. A taste he would always savor.

"Now we have to give the people something new," Nora explained as she finished setting up her scroll in its normal spot to record them. She moved back over to kneel atop the bed facing Jaune. "So let's try a tit job to start."

Jaune blinked. A tit job? They'd never done that before. In all honestly he wasn't really sure how exactly it'd work. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Damn it, Jaune! Fuck my tits!"

Words that would send shivers of excitement down any man's spine. Who was he to deny such a request?

"Well, if you insist," he joked.

Pulling down his boxers and stepping out of them, Jaune's cock pointed at Nora like a swordsman offering up a challenge to his foe. Nora stood her ground, or rather knelt it, as she remained kneeling on the bed with her hands up around her breasts. With their height difference it gave Jaune the perfect angle to insert himself in between the waiting chest pillows of his friend.

Flesh met flesh, and Jaune's length was swallowed whole by the soft, large breasts of Nora. Jaune knew he was above average in size, so it was a testament to just how big Nora's chest was that she was able to envelop his shaft so easily and completely.

The feeling was incredible, despite how unusual it was. It was like sticking his dick between a pair of giant marshmallows. Not that he had ever done that before or knew what it was like, but he could only imagine that this was what it would feel like.

Then Nora did something which both shocked and aroused him. Summoning as much saliva as she could muster, she spit down harshly into her cock-filled cleavage. The sight of such a primal and lustful act made him throb uncontrollably.

"Need some lube for this," she explained. Jaune nodded. It would have been kind of awkward to just rub himself against her dry breasts.

His hips began to pump back and forth slowly, and the sight of his dickhead poking up through the top of her cleavage with every thrust made the situation feel so much more real and vivid. He was fucking Nora's tits. Somehow that seemed more bizarre than pounding her pussy.

Back and forth he slid, the feel of her wet breasts around his length filling him with pleasure. It helped that Nora pressed her boobs against him as tightly as she could, giving the feel of a tight, moist hole that he was fucking. After getting his bearings and doing it for about a minute he had found a technique that worked. One that felt very good. One that spurred him to fuck Nora's tits harder and faster.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders in order to balance himself. As he did he found his fingers squeezing down into her skin. The feel of his cock gliding between her boobs just felt so good. He couldn't help himself from clamping down on her as pleasure ran along his length.

Apparently Nora noticed as well, judging by her next words. "Feels good, Jaune?"

He nodded. In theory it sounded like it would be fun, but he never knew how good it would feel until actually putting it in practice. "Yeah. Very." He glanced down at her breasts. "What about you? Probably not as much, right?"

The girl smirked, gazing into his eyes. "Yeah. But as long as you're liking it, so am I. I like looking at your face while you get off. It's hot."

Jaune blushed. He didn't know what he must have looked like right now, but if Nora was enjoying it then he would keep at it for her sake. It was the least he could do for her after she had offered up her tits for him to fuck.

The ginger girl smiled as she watched how his head poked up to her collar bone with every thrust. It made sense that she didn't really feel anything, seeing how there weren't really any nerve bundles inside her cleavage like there was in her pussy. Still though, at least she didn't appear bored or unhappy. As she had said, seeing him get off was satisfying to her.

"So I'm just wondering," she said as Jaune's cock slid back and forth between her tits. "How do mine compare to Yang and Pyrrha's?"

If there was one thing Jaune knew about women from growing up with seven sisters, is was to never compare one to another. Girls, especially teenage girls, could be vain and wrathful creatures. To call one prettier than another was to invite disaster. To compare assets was another faux pas. What Nora was asking could ruin the moment. Or worse.

"You never forget your first," the boy answered diplomatically.

He had hoped it would be enough. It wasn't.

Nora peered up at him with a knowing smirk on her lips. "True, but that doesn't answer my question."

Well, so much for that plan. Jaune supposed it was time for the honest approach now. "True," he agreed. "But is it really fair to ask me that while your boobs are squeezed around my dick?"

Nora spat another glob of saliva down onto the thrusting cock to add more lubrication. Again, the sight of it made something visceral inside Jaune awaken.

She grinned wickedly now as the wet, squishy noises of his hard length continued to plow through her cleavage. "Why, Jaune. I have no idea what you mean."

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle slightly as his hips continued to rock against her chest. The feeling of her soft, squishy fun bags around him was incredible. He wanted nothing more than to unload all over her boobs and neck right now, but he wasn't quite there yet.

"But in all seriousness, the three of you all have great boobs," he admitted. "As for the best..." He stared down at the two plump breasts he was fucking. Sure, he may have been a little biased at the answer that came to mind. But it was as honest an answer as he could come up with. "Yours."

A winning smile flashed on her lips. "For real? No lies?"

"No lies," he confirmed. "I dunno. Maybe it's because you're so short, but there's something about you that's just so much more... appealing than them. They're both tall and athletic, and you're... um..."

Her head tilted to the side, a sly grin still on her lips as she urged him to continue. "I'm what, Jaune?"

"Um, would you take offense if I called you thick?"

A full toothy grin erupted on her face. "Not at all. A big juicy booty comes with all the pancakes I eat."

"Oh good," he breathed, as much a sigh of relief as it was exertion as he kept on plowing her tits. "Because you're not fat. Not at all. But just... your boobs. Your butt. They're both so... squeezable. There's no better feeling in the world than squeezing down on your nice, thick butt when you ride me."

She giggled, mischief laced in the musical tone. "And I like when you grab onto it like it's the greatest treasure in Remnant."

"Maybe it is," he smiled. "The priceless Nora booty."

"I knew you were an ass man!"

"I can be both," he nodded, motioning to her breasts. "Your boobs are amazing too."

"Aww, thanks," she gushed. "You know, you're a real smooth talker when you're fucking a girl's tits."

"What can I say? Doing it with you is special. I wasn't lying when I said that you never forget your first."

"So you're saying that not only are my gazungas the best, but _I'm_ the best?"

He wouldn't be lying when he answered her question. "Yeah. For sure." Again, some people might say he was biased because of the fact that his hard cock was sliding between Nora's cleavage, but he truly believed what he was about to say. "Because, well, you were the most into it. You wanted it. We both did. For us it was more than just finding out what it felt like or acting on a crush. We didn't just jump into bed together. There was buildup to it. We had a real connection."

A connection that had grown since that fateful day that Nora hopped into bed beside him, sharing the porn that was on her scroll screen with him. A slow and steady exploration of each other's bodies and preferences. A hands-on education of the opposite sex's anatomy. Made all the better because they were two friends who loved and cared for one another deeply.

"Yeah, when you put it like that it makes sense," she agreed. "Two best friends sharing."

"Two best friends. Closest of friends." Only the closest of friends got to partake in each other's naughty bits.

"Fuck buddies," she grinned.

"Fuck buddies," he echoed. "The best one I could have asked for."

The serene smile on Nora's face did something in Jaune's heart. It penetrated the horny haze of his brain, and for a moment he had the desire to do more than fuck the ginger girl's chest. He pulled his cock out of her cleavage and leaned down to her face. His lips captured hers, and for long seconds he hungrily took them, forcing her down until her head and back rested on the mattress.

Nora reciprocated, and her hands came up to gently grasp at his wild blond locks. Kissing her was always a pleasurable experience. He knew it was the same way for her. Unlike when he was tit fucking her, at least she was getting something out of this.

When Jaune pulled back he saw that the smile hadn't faded from Nora's lips. Instead her eyebrows were raised, an inquisitiveness on her face that was built on with her next words.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

Jaune shrugged, slightly embarrassed by his spontaneous act of affection with the girl. "I dunno. Just wanted to show you how much I care, I guess. How much you mean to me. That you really are the best."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart," she cooed. "A girl could fall for a guy like you."

He smiled knowingly. "Yeah. And a guy could definitely fall for a girl like you."

Jaune had to remind himself that while he loved Nora, he wasn't _in_ love with her. Just like she wasn't in love with him. It was part of what made their relationship work as well as it did.

Nora giggled, the movement causing her breasts to jiggle even while laying down. "All this sappy stuff is gonna gross people out."

A glance over at the scroll reminded Jaune that it was indeed recording them right now. Viewers of their video might not appreciate that he pulled out of Nora's boobs without blowing his load all over them. Oh well. At the end of the day he wasn't doing this for them. It was for himself. More so, it was for Nora. Her satisfaction mattered the most to him.

"Eh, at least it's real," he pointed out. "Nothing fake or staged about what we do. That's what they're coming for, right?"

"Coming for, and _cumming_ for," she agreed.

"Well we're not there yet."

"Yet." Nora sat up, her hands coming to rest on Jaune's chest as she gently guided him deeper onto the bed. "Speaking of which, on your back, mister. These hips aren't gonna ride themselves."

A surge of excitement flowed through Jaune's body. He did love when Nora was on top. Getting a perfect view of her bouncing breasts, and a perfect angle to squeeze that thick ass of hers. Best position possible with the girl.

"How could I say no to that?" he asked, as Nora climbed atop him, position his member underneath her waiting pussy.

The hungry gleam in her teal eyes was mesmerizing as she lowed herself down onto him with a gasp.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch strode through the halls of the exchange student dormitory. She had her sights on one goal. One door. One pair of troublesome students.

She couldn't believe that she was actually having to take care of this. That this was even an issue to begin with. Never in her professional career as an educator had she been forced to take such drastic actions with her students. None had ever been so bold. At least not so openly.

It wasn't that Glynda was upset that Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie had an intimate relationship. She wasn't even surprised. With how Beacon Academy was structured, with hormonal teenagers sharing coed dorm rooms, it was inevitable that some, if not many of them would get physical with one another. Especially in their line of work. Sometimes sex was simply the best stress relief out there. However, what Jaune and Nora, and now even Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos were doing, went beyond simple teenage shenanigans.

They were making pornography movies. Actual, true pornography, and posting it online. Worse still, they were doing it on school grounds. Nora had even named their porn channel 'Beacon Sluts', which only further tarnished the name of the prestigious huntsman academy. That was something that could not be tolerated any longer.

Thanks to the hallway security cameras, it had been easy enough to track down the room the teens used. All that was left now was to confront them, order them to stop, and then punish them appropriately. The threat of expulsion should be enough to prevent future incidents from occurring, but they needed to be disciplined for what had already been done. There was no one finer suited to the task than Glynda Goodwitch.

Coming up to the door, the professor produced her scroll that acted as a skeleton key for all of the locks of Beacon Academy. Swiping it next to the electronic lock of the door, it clicked open, and she grabbed the handle before pushing the door in.

"Miss Valkyr...ie..." The words started out strong before dying in her throat an instant later. The sight before her caused green eyes to widen behind her glasses.

There, right before her, the young naked body of Nora Valkyrie was bouncing up and down vigorously atop an equally nude Jaune Arc. The voluptuous and nubile body of the young woman glistened with perspiration, and her breasts bounced wildly with every hard movement. The loud, impassioned moans that slipped through Nora's lips much have drowned out the sound of both the door opening and Glynda's words, as the redhead showed no signs of slowing down.

Glynda gawked with disbelief. They were doing it right now. Right there in front of her. Oblivious to the fact that they had a live audience now. She could step back outside right now and close the door and they would not be the wiser. She could confront their sexual exploits another time, preferably when they had clothes on.

No. No, that wouldn't do.

It must have been the rage building inside her, for Glynda felt suddenly and unusually hot. A hand came up to the top of her blouse, and nimble fingers undid the first button to allow her to cool off. All the while the harsh grunts and moans of the two teenagers fucking in front of her continued to fill her ears. Jaune's large hands squeezed down tightly on the full and developed backside of Nora, so deeply entrenched in her flesh that it appeared as if the boy was kneading dough.

She was literally shaking now, and Glynda had had enough. Mustering all of her strength and courage, her fists squeezed when she spoke next. "Miss Valkyrie!" she screamed.

The suddenness of the noise startled the girl, so much so that she screamed out a yelp before falling off her lover completely, tumbling down off the bed and onto the floor. Left in her place was the unrestricted sight of the blond young man and his surprisingly impressive body. Glynda never would have guessed, but Jaune had a very muscular and toned physique. Little surprise there, she supposed, considering that he trained with Pyrrha Nikos of all people.

And _not_ that sort of training, her mind reminded itself.

But what Nora's absence also revealed was the sight of Jaune's full and erect penis standing at attention... Glynda had little frame of reference, but just judging by the rest of his body it appeared impressive in size. At least enough to keep Nora satisfied and coming back for more...

Glynda shook her head, getting back on track even as the girl in question scrambled back to her feet. Her body jiggled and swayed with every movement as she stood up next to the bed that Jaune now sat up from.

"P-professor Goodwitch!" the girl stuttered, suddenly aware of the predicament she found herself in. Hands instinctively went to cover both her chest and her hips, of which Glynda was thankful for. "What are you doing here?"

A glance over at Jaune showed that he had done the same with his own waist, using both hands to cup his private parts. Blue eyes displayed that deer in the headlights look that the huntress had heard about so many times before in her life, but had never experienced for herself. It had come here and now, of all times.

"I'm here, Miss Valkyrie," she began deliberately. "To put a stop to the debauchery that you and Mister Arc are participating in. The two of you have gone about sullying the good name of Beacon Academy for long enough, and you will do so no longer from this point forward."

Nora moved to sit down on the edge of the bed beside Jaune. Her hands were still strategically placed to cover her shame. "The name?" she asked. "To be fair, I think the only thing we've been sullying are the _beds_ of Beacon Academy."

The last thing Glynda wanted right now was sass. "Do not be cute, Miss Valkyrie. I think you know very well what I'm referring to."

"Jaune thinks I'm cute," Nora quipped softly, more to herself than the teacher. The redhead's eyes glanced up in genuine though. It took a moment before she responded. "No really, what are you talking about?"

Glynda knew Nora wasn't stupid. Goofy, a little scatterbrained, sure. But she had to be playing dumb here. Well, too bad! Ignorance would not save her from the punishment she was about to receive.

"Do you know that we already have four times the number of applicants for this school as we did last year?" the professor asked.

"Really? That's awesome!"

Her lips curled into a tight frown. "Let me assure you that they are _not_ applying in order to defend humanity against the creatures of Grimm. They are only applying because the two of you have made them think that... _this!_" she emphasized, using her hands to gesture to where both teens sat. "Is a part of daily life here at this school. Your... _videos_ promote a false and derogatory impression of Beacon Academy and everything which it stands for."

"Well I mean, it kind of is," Nora argued. "Or could be. Coed dorms and all. Honestly, who thought it was a good idea to stick hot teens living on the edge of life and death together in coed rooms?"

"_Not. The. Point,_" she snarled. "The two of you will dress yourselves. You will delete your videos online which depict Beacon Academy as a den of debauchery. And you will then serve detention for... for..."

To be truthful Glynda hadn't even thought about how long they would serve detention. A month? Was that enough?

"Wow, Jaune," Nora said offhandedly. "Miss Goodwitch really needs to get laid."

A green eye twitched. One million years detention!

"Miss Valkyrie!" the woman screamed. "You will never again say anything like that to one of your professors!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Do not say so again," she growled.

"No, really, I think it could do a lot of good to loosen you up," the redhead insisted. What happened next came as a shock, and Nora's arms fell down to reveal her fully nude body once more, as she scooted across the bed to be closer to Jaune. "Tell me this doesn't do anything for you."

Without warning Nora planted her lips on Jaune's, and her hands came up to tenderly graze his cheek as the two teenagers began making out right in front of her. Nora's other hand came up to run through the boy's rugged blond hair. His hands meanwhile came to rest around Nora's naked torso, pulling her even closer to him.

This was beyond scandalous. Beyond anything she had ever expected to occur today. Glynda swallowed hard, struggling to even find the words needed to condemn the lewd and crude behavior occurring directly in front of her. Words would obviously have no effect on the teenagers in front of her. No, sometimes actions were louder than words. This generation was sorely lacking in corporal punishment.

"Miss Valkyrie!" she shouted once more. "You might be my student, but don't think I wouldn't bend you over my knee, young lady!"

Nora broke from her lip lock with Jaune, and the smug smirk on her lips was challenge enough in itself. The words were just icing on the cake. "I'd like to see you try."

That was the final straw. It was one thing to make their movies and cause harm out of ignorance, but to directly challenge her and her authority? It was time to administer some disciplinary action to this foulmouthed brat.

Glynda's riding crop waved, and a pulse of purple energy from her Semblance glowed around it. At the same time, that purple energy surrounded Nora's body, lifting her from her place on the bed and earning a surprised yelp from the girl.

Moving as she carried Nora midair, Glynda sat down upon one of the vacant beds and proceeded to place Nora's nude body over her lap just as she had threatened. And just as she had threatened, her hand came up before delivering a hard, open-palmed slap right onto the backside of Nora Valkyrie.

The ginger again yelped in what Glynda could only assume was a mixture of shock and pain. But once wouldn't be enough. No, not for this defiant troublemaker. Again and again Glynda's hand rose in the air. Again and again her wrist flicked, and her palm struck the bare flesh of Nora's butt. The loud slapping noise of skin on skin echoed impossibly loud in the room, as did the cries forced from the teenager's mouth. Three. Four. Five. More cries from the girl bent over her knee. Six. Seven. Eight. The ragged gasps and moans of Nora were music to her ears as punishment was administered. Nine. Ten. Glynda's hand was sore from the repeated strikes to Nora's butt, so she could only imagine how much pain her student must have been in after the rapid succession of blows to her rear.

With discipline dished out, and proof to Nora that her threats were not idle, Glynda used her Semblance to life Nora from her lap and back onto her feet. The girl stumbled for a moment before walking back over to where Jaune still sat. The boy's eyes were wide in shock and presumably terror as he stared at his friend's approach. She collapsed down onto the bed next to him, her chest and face planted into the mattress to presumably hide her shame and perhaps even tears in her eyes from the brutal spanking she so sorely needed.

Glynda was breathing heavily, and a part of her could still hardly believe she had just administered a physical punishment to her student, but the girl had been asking for it. Literally. She needed to maintain her authority as a teacher. She needed to show these upstart teenagers who was in charge here.

Nora's shoulders heaved. A pang of guilt washed over the professor as the sight of Nora crying due to her actions. Perhaps... perhaps she really had gone too far.

"Miss Valkyrie... I'm so sorry..."

A new noise came from Nora as her face flipped to reveal the wide grin on her face. She hadn't been crying at all. Was that... laughter?

"Jaune..." the ginger gasped through her smile. "I think... I think I have a spanking kink..."

Green eyes widened. Her student had actually _enjoyed_ the punishment? Glynda had always known that Nora was a little weird, but to actually like the harsh physical punishment she had just inflicted...

It didn't matter now, as Nora pushed herself back onto her wobbly, jelly-like legs. Supporting a body that was still recovering from the apparent thrill of being spanked. Nora's own teal eyes cast their gaze in her direction. There was lust in those eyes.

For the first time since entering the room, Glynda felt as though she wasn't in control. Her face was hot as if suffering from a fever. She knew she wasn't sick, however.

"Miss Goodwitch. That. Was. _Hot,_" Nora breathed. The lust was evident in her voice as well. "I'm so turned on right now, and I don't even care if you're standing right there. We gotta finish now."

To her utter shock and horror, Nora turned and grabbed Jaune in another passionate kiss. Right in front of her. Did these teenagers have no shame?

"Miss Valkyrie! I'm standing right here! Cease this degeneracy at once!"

Her flesh was hot. The whole room was hot. It reeked of sex. They needed to open up a window in here or get a fan. Glynda undid another button of her blouse. These two would be the death of her.

"Oooh, look, Jaune," Nora cooed. "Teacher's getting a little into it."

Glynda's hands froze, and only when she looked down did she realize what Nora meant by that. By undoing the second button, the hints of her black lace bra were apparent for the world to see. For Jaune and Nora to see.

"I am not," she growled.

Nora took a step toward her, a smile on her lips as her nude body swayed and bounced with every step. "It's okay. It's only natural."

Glynda found herself taking a step back. Yes, all control had definitely been lost here. Threats had not deterred her mischievous students. Her physical punishment had only spurred Nora on. The only option left was to retreat. But how could she retreat and lose face in front of a couple of horny teenagers? Unacceptable!

Nora stepped up close to her, their bodies nearly touching. Despite being nearly a foot taller than the redhead, Glynda felt intimidated. "Come on, Miss Goodwitch. When's the last time you got any?"

To be honest? Too long. Years. She was just so busy. So focused on her career. So deep into the machinations of Ozpin and his shadow war against Salem...

"You're so uptight," the girl continued, her hands coming to rest on the remaining buttons of her shirt. "I promise you'll feel better after a round with Jaune. He's good. _Real_ good..."

Glynda swallowed hard as Nora undid the third button. Jaune did have an impressive body. One that was apparently enough to satisfy three different girls in Beacon already...

No!

"Miss Valkyrie," Glynda gasped. "This isn't right. I'm your teacher..."

For all her verbal protests, she didn't put a stop to Nora's fingers as they got to the bottom of her shirt. It hung open, exposing her bare stomach and bra-clad breasts for her students to see. How humiliating... her face burned all the hotter even as the cool air kissed her hot skin...

"So teach us a lesson," Nora offered suggestively. "We've been such bad students, after all."

Her breath was coming out in hot gasps as she felt Nora's hands reach behind her. Fiddling with the clasps of the brassiere which held her breasts in check. Breasts which had not been seen, much less touched, in years. All work and no play made Glynda a dull girl...

With a final pinch the last clasp was undone and her bra fell forward and down onto the floor. Enormous breasts spilled forth, and the sudden wide-eyed stare of Nora was only the appetizer of what came next.

"Whoa, Miss Goodwitch!" she gasped, a hand coming up to grab hold of one of her boobs. "Your gazungas are huge! I'm jealous!"

A harsh gasp slipped through her lips at Nora's touch. It had been so long since anyone had touched her so intimately. And of all people, it was one of her students who was finally ending the drought. How scandalous. How immoral. How...

"Wow, you're right," Jaune's voice said, who had somehow come to stand next to her without her notice. Had she been so focused on Nora and her lustful words that she suddenly gained tunnel vision?

Jaune took her other breast in his hand, and despite its size he still couldn't manage to fit it all in his grasp. Glynda moaned softly as he gave it a squeeze, gently pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mister... Arc..." Glynda gasped. "It's not right..."

"It feels right, doesn't it?" Nora asked. Her own hand remained firmly clamped around the breast she had captured.

Green eyes closed, and her breathing continued to hitch as her students fondled her breasts. She found her head leaning back against the wall as a wave of sensations crashed over her sex-starved body. "Not right..." she continued to protest weakly.

Protests that meant nothing. The sight of Nora and Jaune fucking had woken something inside her. Glynda was horny, and the two naked students in the room with her were too tantalizing to resist.

A ragged moan slipped through her lips when Jaune's mouth found a place on her neck, gently sucking her burning-hot skin. He was going to give her a hickey if he didn't stop. The whole school would know she had done something with someone. Yet she didn't tell him to stop. She didn't force him away. It had been too long since anyone had touched her in such a way. Glynda Goodwitch may have been a huntress and a warrior, but she was also a woman. A woman with needs just like any other human being...

"Just think, Miss Goodwitch," Nora spoke softly as Jaune continued so suckle on her neck. "Think about all the applicants you'll get if people see students banging their teacher. You'll probably get like ten times as many. And some of them could make really good huntsmen. They could really make a difference in the world..."

Nora's logic was impeccable. At least that was what her brain, and her wet, lust-filled pussy were telling her. More so the latter than the former. Yes. If potential applicants thought they would have a chance to fuck her or any of the other students and faculty they would be much more inclined to try out for Beacon. And some of them could be powerful huntsmen. They could save lives if only she would open her legs for Jaune and Nora right here and now...

The next thing she knew there were two pairs of hands guiding her over to one of the beds. She offered no resistance as they pushed her against it before bending her over. Someone's hands came to the waist of her skirt and began to slide it down her long, toned legs. Her matching black lace panties came with it. How outrageous. Disrespectful. She was their teacher, and her students were stripping her down like a common whore. Bending her over like a cheap floozy who was only good for a paid hour of debauchery. Yet even as her bare ass was presented for them and the world to see, she did nothing. She did not stop them. It had been far, _far_ too long since anyone had treated her like this. Since she had allowed anyone to do so.

Since she had been fucked.

Every thought was driven from her mind when sudden pain struck her rear end. Literally. She knew what it was without looking. Someone had taken her riding crop and used it to strike her. Much like what she had done with Nora, someone was administering their own punishment to Glynda's bare ass.

She looked back over her shoulder to see that it was indeed Nora exacting her vengeance. It wasn't malicious. It wasn't even unpleasant. Nora brought the riding crop down on her again and again, each time the sound of leather on flesh echoing through the room. Each time her own impassioned moan and cries echoing louder. So was this what it had felt like for Nora? Had it felt this _good?_ Glynda hated to admit it, but she could see the appeal of being spanked like this. Not as a form of punishment, but rather as foreplay. It was simple yet effective. She could already feel her tight, unused pussy growing wetter and wetter with every strike.

Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice, either. "You're so wet, Miss Goodwitch," the familiar male voice said. "What do you wanna do now?"

Glynda couldn't even utter the words of what she wanted. How could she? Not to her student. She remained silent but for the heavy panting breaths escaping her lips.

"I think she wants your cock now, Jaune," Nora offered helpfully.

Yes. Yes, that was what she wanted. But as their teacher could she really be the one to initiate it?

She didn't have to, as she felt a set of large hands pull on her legs, willing them to move up onto the bed. She went without protest, and she found herself on her hands and knees, large ass up in the air. Another hard slap made it ripple and jiggle, and she moaned in pleasure at the sharp pain inflicted upon her.

Glynda thought that Jaune was going to move in behind her and take her on her hands and knees. She was wrong. His hands moved to her back and forcefully shoved her down face first on the bed. Only when he tugged at her hips did she realize how he wanted her. Face down, ass up. Ready to be pounded down onto the mattress by the boy who was her student.

Her face was buried in the pillow as she felt new weight clamber onto the bed. She felt Jaune's hardness brush against her backside as he positioned himself above her. His hips above her own. His chest above her back. His face close to the back of her head. Despite him not even touching her yet, she could already feel the crushing weight of the tall and muscular boy on her body. Her own body quivered in anticipation for him to take her in such a dominant position.

She felt his tip brush against her tight entrance, knocking on the door of her womanhood. A passage not travelled for years. Glynda's hands squeezed down on the sheets, and her teeth clamped down on the pillow.

"Mmmmpffff!"

A harsh moan was muffled by the pillow as Jaune slowly plunged himself into her, and green eyes clenched shut as Glynda found herself being pushed further and further into the bed. But her ass remained high the whole time. She would not allow herself to buckle and fall beneath her student. She was strong. Strong enough to handle anyone.

He pressed down on her, and it took all she had to not allow him to flatten her hips down onto the bed, and her thick ass remained presented up even as the rest of her was pressed down hard on the mattress. Her breasts were squished down on the bed, and her face was forced down into the pillow as the young man used his superior size to force her down as far as she could go underneath him. It was thrilling in a way. As a tall woman as well as a huntress, Glynda had always towered over her dates in both size and sheer presence. The only man who could have made her feel like a dainty and delicate woman was James, but she simply was not interested in the General.

But here and now? Under the weight of her large and imposing student? Glynda felt not like a huntress. Not like a warrior who could single-handedly defeat an entire horde of Grimm. She felt like a woman. And she was about to get fucked like one.

"Mmmmngggg," she moaned once more, the guttural sounds stolen by the pillow as the entirety of Jaune's length was shoved inside her.

Her pussy was already prepared from the earlier foreplay, and Jaune's thick member slid inside her with ease. She wasn't a virgin, she hadn't been for a long time. At the same time, however, she hadn't had sex in years. As a result was still tight enough to feel every inch penetrating her. Glynda gasped into the pillow, her hands squeezing the sides of the bed as inch after inch was shoved inside of her. Finally she had been filled to the brim, and the woman was trapped underneath the mass of muscle and flesh of her student while his hard cock rested inside her.

"Miss Goodwitch..." she heard the boy moan softly next to her ear. "Wow..."

The words sent a shiver through her body. She had never known it before this moment, but it was so hot to be called 'Miss Goodwitch' during sex. So taboo. So wrong. Yet so right. The thought of being called Miss Goodwitch as he rammed her from behind was far more thrilling than she ever thought possible.

She felt his lips brush against her ear as his face came down to where her head laid. "I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Goodwitch," he whispered huskily into her ear. The words sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Not Glynda. Not with him. No, she was his professor. He was her student. And she was about to get fucked by him.

The bed squeaked and creaked as Jaune began humping her thick ass. His cock slid in and out of her slowly, earning short, rhythmic breaths and snorts from the woman with each thrust. All the while her face remained planted in the pillow, and only in her mind's eye could she picture what was going on above her. How the large naked boy covered her body in his own, hips bucking again and again on her ass as he fucked her.

"Uuuhh," he grunted softly down into her ear. "Miss Goodwitch..." His hips slapped against her ass again and again. "Miss Goodwitch..."

By the gods, was this not right. How could it be? There was a young man atop her slamming down on her raised ass over and over again. His dick was sliding in and out of her tight slit again and again. Yet it felt so right. It felt so good. Even as her hot breaths and soft moans poured out of her mouth and into the pillow, she knew she didn't want it to end. Wrong had never felt so right in this moment.

Glynda couldn't believe it. She was getting fucked by one of her students. More than that, she couldn't believe she was enjoying it too. Jaune may not have been much in her combat class, but he was exceptional in this sort of physical activity. His hips hammered down onto her over and over again, pounding her deeper into the mattress with every deep thrust of his hips. And all she could do was lie there and take it, her face buried in the pillow, muffling her moans as he rammed into her without mercy.

* * *

Staring down into the once-neatly-tied bun of hair that rested on the back of Miss Goodwitch's head, Jaune was still hard-pressed to believe what was happening. Though, not nearly as hard-pressed as the woman underneath him was down onto the bed.

Gazing down onto the pale blonde hair of his teacher, he could hardly believe that it was actually her. He was fucking Glynda Goodwitch. He was fucking her hard and deep. After all the hard times she had given him during class, he was finally getting back at her in a way. He was the one giving her a _hard_ time now. Not that he was doing this out of vengeance or anything malicious like that. He was doing it because they both wanted it. He knew he did, and he felt it was pretty obvious she did as well. By the sound of it, Miss Goodwitch was loving every second of this.

Jaune moved his hands from the bed next to the woman's body onto her shoulders, pinning Miss Goodwitch even closer to the mattress as his hips continued to pound away at her fat ass. The professor may have been in excellent shape for a woman her age, but not even all the training and exercise in the world could stop time and nature from taking its course. Glynda had a large and thick ass, and it was providing fantastic cushioning for each hard drive he made down onto it as his cock slid in and out of her sopping-wet pussy. The wet slaps of his flesh on her ass cheeks was a rhythmic beat which was like music to his ears. The woman's soft groans an grunts were like the instruments being played over the baseline of the song the two played together.

"Aaahh! Mmmff! Hnnggg!" she sang. The most beautiful lyrics he'd ever heard in his life.

The sight of his friend and teammate hovering next to them with a sideways-held scroll suddenly earned the boy's attention, and he glanced over to see Nora getting a close-up of Jaune filling Miss Goodwitch's cunt to the brim with his cock. Jaune smiled for the camera, giving a quick thumbs up before the hand returned to pinning his teacher down to the bed.

"I think she's loving it, Jaune," Nora commented, a knowing grin on her face.

Through harsh breaths and grunts, Jaune was inclined to agree. "Yeah. For sure."

"Maybe we should let the rest of the world know what she thinks." Nora pointed to the woman's face buried in the pillow. "Can't really hear too well like that."

As Jaune continued to hump Glynda's ass, he saw the merit in Nora's suggestion. They were going at it rough and hard already. There'd already been spanking involved. Why not go a little rougher still?

With his right hand, Jaune grabbed hold of the quickly-deteriorating bun of hair on the back of her head and tugged on it. The woman's head craned back, lifting it from the pillow and for the first time since starting, allowing her passionate cries to be heard unfiltered.

"Does it feel good, Miss Goodwitch?" he whispered into the ear of his teacher."

"Yes..." she hissed.

Nora came around to get an angle from the front, and was undoubtedly capturing the wild, unrestrained facial expressions of their teacher on camera. Jaune would be able to enjoy them later when he watched the video. He wanted to see just what kind of reactions he was making the hardened huntress give.

"More like Miss Badwitch," Nora said. "'Cause she's such a bad girl, fucking her student like this."

Jaune tugged back harder on her hair, earning a sharp cry from the woman as he thrust extra hard into her. "Aaah!"

They'd been going at it for long minutes now. Long, punishing minutes of Jaune vigorously giving the older woman everything he had. Miss Goodwitch's pussy was so surprisingly tight, and without a condom Jaune knew he wouldn't last much longer. He also knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to cream pie his teacher, seeing how this spur of the moment fuck probably meant she wasn't on any kind of birth control.

Feeling himself nearing the end, Jaune picked up the pace, causing the woman to moan and grunt all the more. His jackhammer-like hips pounded down onto her again and again, and underneath his weight Miss Goodwitch's legs kicked an bucked ineffectually while the rest of her body was trapped beneath him. After fucking Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha, Jaune recognized the sounds and movements for what they were.

Miss Goodwitch was orgasming, and he wouldn't relent now until he had his own. The bed began to move and shake on its own, even lifting off of the floor several times while Jaune continued to pound away at his teacher.

Thrashing legs and unrestricted cries of pleasure only spurred him on, and he hammered down onto her ass as quickly as he could to draw out more and more or her orgasmic screams. Harsh breaths breathed into her hair, and finally Jaune could feel himself at the brink. Just a few more thrusts and...

He pulled out quickly, releasing his hold on her hair and body before taking his cock in his hand. A few strokes later a generous stream of spunk shot out and onto Miss Goodwitch's back, painting long, white streaks on her already pale flesh. Jaune's own satisfied moans of pleasure slipped through his lips as shot after shot of his cum decorated his teacher.

It took a good twenty seconds of stroking and shooting before he had emptied all of himself onto her back. As his chest heaved and sucked in air, he looked down to see Glynda's doing the same. Ragged, desperate breaths sought to fill her lungs with precious oxygen, all of it driven from her from the brutal pounding she had just received from Jaune.

Another look over to Nora showed the girl thematically fanning herself with her free hand, telling Jaune just how hot the scene had been. He couldn't wait to watch it.

He'd just fucked his teacher, and she'd loved it. It wasn't the outcome he had expected when he and Nora had set out to make a new video today, be one wouldn't find him complaining about it.

* * *

Glynda Badwitch Teaches Her Students A Lesson garnered more views and likes than both Nora and Yang's videos, much to the ginger girl's chagrin. However because the first half of the video contained her and Jaune exclusively, she still claimed credit for it. Beacon received record-breaking numbers of applications following its release.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's a good thing this story isn't super serious, because it's hard coming up with good justification for Glynda to bang Jaune on a whim like that.

So Nora, Yang, Pyrrha, and now Glynda. I'm not sure who's next, but all I know is that it's not going to be Weiss, Ruby, or Cinder, because I have plans for those three later on. So now I just need to think of a good storyline and a good excuse for the next girl to want to get in on the action.

Oh and before I leave I have some shilling to do. I'm involved in a collaboration project with my friend **Ikedawg43 **on a brand new **Silent Knight** story. It's located on his profile, so if you're interested, please go give the fic **Stepping Stool** a read.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It's been a while since updating, and I had this chapter mostly written for the past month, so I figured I'd finish it.

As always, thanks for reading.


	4. Coo Coo for Coco's Muff

A sextet of students sat in their usual seats in the cafeteria. Two were conspicuous in their absence. That was just fine for Weiss.

The last thing she needed was to see more of Jaune and Nora after what they had been up to in these past several weeks. Merely sitting with them every day for meals had become mentally taxing. Knowing what they did. Knowing who they did it with. In fact, sitting with Yang and Pyrrha right now was… filling her mind with all the wrong kinds of imagery. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this prestigious academy had been turned into a house of carnal lust. Even worse was the fact that the faculty not only saw no need to do anything about it, but had actively participated in it. The video that had been released yesterday…

"So did anyone else notice that Miss Goodwitch was in a really good mood today?" Yang asked, breaking the silence over the table. "She actually offered pretty constructive criticism to the people who fought."

Weiss stabbed her fork down into her skinless chicken breast. Miss Goodwitch _had_ in fact been rather pleasant today. Weiss had a feeling she knew why…

"Yeah, she only yelled at me once!" Ruby added, clearly elated by the fact. "Normally she's all like 'Detention this, detention that! Nyeeeeeh!'," she mimicked unflatteringly. "But today she only told me to stop relying on my Semblance too much."

"Ruby, you shouldn't make fun of our instructors," Weiss chided. "She deserves our respect, and is only trying to teach you how to be a proper huntress."

Ruby frowned softly at Weiss' scolding, and returned to poking at her own dinner.

"Oh she has my respect," Yang declared proudly. For a moment Weiss was happy to have a show of class from her teammate. An older sister was someone who Ruby should be able to look up to. Weiss' hopes were quickly dashed when the blonde girl opened her big blonde mouth again. "If she can take a pounding like that? Mad respect."

It was a good thing Weiss hadn't been drinking anything, because she nearly choked on her own tongue. "Yang!" she shouted.

"What?" the other girl asked innocently. "I'm just saying."

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Jaune and Nora since classes ended?" Blake chimed in.

"Oh, you know." Yang began to quickly thrust a finger in and out of a circle made with her other hand.

"I'm trying to eat here, Yang!" Weiss exclaimed again.

"So is Jaune, most likely."

The mental imagery ruined Weiss' appetite, and she threw her fork down onto her plate angrily. It clattered off it and onto the table, earning the attention of everyone sitting there who hadn't already been focused on her from her yelling.

A talk like this was long overdue.

"How does no one have a problem with this?" she asked to the other five, with no one in particular as the target of her ire. "This is supposed to be an academy of higher learning! A place where we learn to be huntsmen and huntresses to fight Grimm and protect the world! And they… they… _you_ people have turned it into little better than a brothel!"

"Oh come on, I think you're overreacting, Weiss," Yang said nonchalantly.

"Am I? Who's next? Blake? Ruby? Some random harlot off the streets of Vale? Who is going to join their little nest of debauchery next?"

"Why not you?"

Weiss reacted as if she'd been shot, a hand moving over her heart. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Maybe it'll do you some good," Yang smirked. There was playfulness and humor in those dangerous lilac eyes. Eyes focused solely on her. "Seems they managed to pull the stick out of Glynda's ass, and they didn't even do anal. Maybe that's all you need to chill out, Weiss. A nice round of action with our two favorite porn stars."

Weiss felt her face heating not out of embarrassment, but pure rage. She could only imagine how red her normally pale skin appeared as Yang spoke about her doing unspeakable things with her peers. With people she barely even liked, much less loved! Casual sex? Most likely on camera? The nerve of that strumpet!

"H-h-how dare you!" she struggled to get out. "To imply that I would be interested in fornicating with them, and even suggesting that it would cure me as if I were inflicted with some sort of disease!"

"Would you like your treatment orally or as a suppository?"

"What's a suppository?" Ruby asked.

Weiss' head whirled around to face her partner and team leader. "Ruby, stop asking questions!"

Her partner did _not_ need to be introduced to this kind of degeneracy. Ruby, as far as Weiss was concerned, was the embodiment of purity. A pure mind and heart, set on her path as a huntress. She possessed the selfless and noble desire to help those in need. Weiss could only imagine what horrors would befall them if Ruby's single-track mind was turned on to the pursuit of passion and lust.

"Is it really that good?" Ruby continued, ignoring Weiss' order as if she hadn't even heard it. "I mean if Yang and Pyrrha and Nora, and even Miss Goodwitch like it…"

Warning alarms were ringing in Weiss' mind. No. Just no. This had to be nipped in the bud before it even had the opportunity to take root.

"No, Ruby. Just no. Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "Yang did it."

Weiss' icy glare was directed at Yang, who wore what she could only describe as a proud smile on her face. And the blonde girl had the gall to call herself an older sister. What a truly terrible role model she was for sweet, innocent Ruby. Still, Weiss had to hold out hope that some part of her teammate had respectability in her. That there was some small trace of Winter-esque responsibility in her.

"Yang. Please tell your baby sister not to even _think_ about being the next on Jaune and Nora's list."

"I mean, I'd kinda be a hypocrite if I said I didn't enjoy it. He banged the Semblance right out of me."

"Yang!" Weiss shouted. "Don't speak like that in front of your sister!"

"What, she's just curious," she explained. "Four of her friends and counting are boning and loving it. I'd have questions too."

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "And counting?" the heiress asked dangerously.

Yang's smile deepened into a predatory grin. Eyes that held far too much knowledge for their own good bored into her own. "It's only a matter of time, Weiss. I know your scroll history."

A chill ran down Weiss' spine. "T-that's not true!" she insisted.

"What are _you_ doing even looking at their channel, Weiss?" Yang pressed. "How do you know that they've done me, Pyrrha and Miss Goodwitch?"

To that question Weiss had no good answer. She wanted to stand up and flee the cafeteria this very moment, but doing so would only make her look even more guilty. No, she had to stand her ground. Schnees did not run away.

She composed herself the best she could, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before speaking. "To defeat an enemy you must know them," she recited, as if reading from a military strategy textbook which sat on one of Winter's shelves.

Yang quirked an eyebrow. "So you plan to defeat sex?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

"Then what does that even mean? Or is this one of those things where you try to defend yourself looking up a bunch of kinky stuff online by saying it was 'for research purposes'," she said, making air quotations with her fingers.

"I am _not_ studying their smut," Weiss growled.

"I mean, it's fine if you're not ready for that sort of thing. We're only seventeen. Pyrrha and me and Nora aren't more mature or anything because we've done it and you haven't."

The fact that Yang was saying that she and the others _weren't_ more mature than herself made it seem like she was implying the exact opposite. Weiss' face soured, her glacial glare set on the blonde across from her. "Good. Because you're not."

"We're not," she agreed. "But I'd just say, don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Fat chance."

Thankfully, mercifully, Yang's next counter died before it left her lips as someone new approached the table. Glancing up, Weiss saw that it was not Jaune or Nora, but rather one of their upperclassmen.

Coco Adel lowered her stylish sunglasses, gazing over the collection of teens with her chocolate-brown eyes. "'Sup, kids," she greeted. Weiss was a little put off that she had the audacity to call them kids. She was only a year older than them all.

Well, maybe it was appropriate for Ruby.

"Hey there, Coco," Yang smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said coolly, sliding her shades back into place. "Hey, I was just curious. There's some crazy rumor going around school that your two friends are online porn stars or something. Is that true?"

Another negative side effect of Jaune and Nora's new hobby. Rumors. Gossip. A hit to their group's collective reputation. Obviously Coco had heard about it, and was probably judging them all for the actions of a few.

"Unfortunately," Weiss sighed. "They're not here right now, and are probably busy making more filth in their little love nest in the exchange student dorms."

"The exchange student dorms?" Coco smiled. Over her sunglasses Weiss saw how her eyebrows perked up in interest. "Well that answers that question. Thanks, Weiss."

Coco turned and walked without saying another word, a leather handbag at her side as she strode away. At least that awkward conversation had been avoided…

Wait a minute.

Weiss' eyes widened in horror. "No…"

Yang snorted a laugh, tossing her head back before her mouth opened wide and laughter poured out of it. "Guess we know who's next!"

A loud, exasperated sigh shot through Weiss' mouth, and a hand came up to her forehead. Great. Just great. With her luck another video was about to be made, and it would probably be put up tonight. She didn't know if she could take it. She didn't know how she'd be able to handle another one of her acquaintances being defiled by her friends.

She didn't know if her poor, sore pussy would be able to handle rubbing another one out to the sight of them for another consecutive night…

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Nora announced as soon as she'd opened the door to The Porner. Jaune looked up from his scroll while he lay on the bed.

"That sounds dangerous," he commented.

"I know!" Nora closed the door behind her, moving over to where her friend and fuck-buddy was. In her hand was a sheet of paper detailing her master plan. "Here, take this."

Jaune accepted it, his brow furrowing in confusion as he did. "What is this?"

"Well I've been thinking. Remember how Miss Goodwitch said that Beacon applications like, skyrocketed since we started making porn?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded, blue eyes scanning over the paper she'd given him.

"Well, I think it's our civic duty to do more," the ginger girl explained. She saw how Jaune's face was etched with confusion as he read over the document. "In order to protect the world, we need to make sure the best and brightest applicants try out for Beacon. It's our duty as huntsmen to protect the world, right?"

Jaune seemed to be having a hard time comprehending what he was reading. His face told the whole story. Nora for her part thought it was a brilliant plan and a brilliant script. They would make an advertisement on their amateur porn channel in order to get even more prospective students to try out for Beacon. Who better to do it than the stars of Beacon Sluts?

"And… the plan is to have us read this?"

Nora shook her head. "Not us, Jaune." She pointed a finger out at him. "You. You have the voice for reading advertisements."

"Do I?"

She nodded emphatically this time. "Yup! I believe in you, Jaune."

"Have you even heard what this sounds like out loud?"

"Nope. That's why you're here. Go on. Give it a good old dramatic reading."

Jaune sat up on the bed, paper clenched in his hand. Nora took a seat beside him, filled with excitement and energy as her hard work and incredible writing abilities were about to be performed for her for the first time.

The boy cleared his throat. "Eighteen naked huntresses in the showers at Beacon Academy. Hot, tight, wet pussies wanting to be fucked. Eighteen naked huntresses wanting dicks to suck. Huntresses in the showers at Beacon Academy on their knees wanting to suck huntsmen cocks. Beacon Academy really rocks."

Nora grinned stupidly as Jaune finished the first paragraph. She nudged him with her elbow. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think Miss Goodwitch is going to kill us if we start blatantly advertising Beacon as a place to have sex."

Maybe that would have once been true. However, since their professor had made her own video with the two of them, she seemed to have mellowed out a considerable bit. Nora would have thought that the stick was finally removed from her ass, but Jaune hadn't done anal with her. In any case her hypothesis had been proven correct. All Miss Goodwitch had needed was a good fucking. The poor woman probably hadn't had any decent stress relief in years, but she seemed a lot happier now ever since Jaune had slipped her the old one-eye.

"Naaah," Nora waved dismissively. "Actually maybe we should get her in on the advertisement. If we show a teacher sucking you off while the script is read it'll totally be more effective."

"Assuming she'd ever want to do another video," he countered. "That kinda seemed like a onetime thing."

Nora hummed in thought. "Mmhmm. Mmhmm. So what you're saying is that we need to diversify."

"Diversify?"

"Think about it, Jaune. We need something fresh. New. _Exciting._ So far we've made videos with you and me, you and a hot blonde friend, you and a celebrity, and you and a teacher. Beacon Sluts needs more variety if we want to keep growing as a channel, and thus saving the world from the Grimm."

"Saving the world…" he trailed off.

"Through sex," Nora nodded. "We're fighting the Grimm one porno at a time. Trust love, Jaune."

He laughed, shaking his head amusedly. He reached over, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug. "If you weren't so incredible I'd call you crazy."

Nora rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him in turn. "You know you love my crazy."

The soft kiss he placed atop her head all but confirmed her assessment. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

She closed her eyes, basking in the warm embrace of her friend and lover. "So I was thinking for our next video we need to hit one of the major categories when it comes to porn. I was thinking a threesome."

Jaune sucked in a breath. "Threesome?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? We gotta keep hitting those key demographics to keep the lien pouring in. I mean to save humanity." Nora coughed purposefully. "Yes. That's totally what I meant."

The chuckling beside her told Nora that he was amused by her little slipup. "Okay, even if we did want to do this, where are we going to find someone who wants to have sex with both of us? And when you say threesome do you mean another guy or a girl?"

Nora sat up straight, taking Jaune's chin in a hand and turning him to face her. She stared into his loving blue eyes with a smirk on her lips. "Come on, Jaune. You know I wouldn't want a guy that's not you stuffing me. To him it'd be like a conquest or a status thing. With you I know you love me."

As if to emphasize her words, Jaune leaned in and kissed her. Nora moaned under his touch and affection, returning the gesture with a passion reserved for him alone.

When they broke apart Jaune didn't avert his gaze. "And you'd be down for another girl?"

"Or she'd go down on me," she joked, followed by a shrug of her shoulders. "I dunno. I mean I'm not into girls or anything, but for porn I'd be willing to try it. Porn stars do gay and lesbian stuff all the time when they're trying to break into the business. And that's what we're doing."

"I definitely wouldn't say no to a threesome with another girl." Nora grinned. Obviously he wouldn't. He was a guy, after all. "But only if you're okay with it."

"See? This is why you're the only guy for me. You _care_. You're the sweetest guy in the world, Jaune."

"And you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He smiled, shaking his head amusedly as he stared down at his lap. "Seriously. I can't believe how awesome you are."

Nora reached up to lovingly stroke his shoulder with her fingers. "You don't need to sweet talk me, mister. You've already gotten in my pants. A lot."

"I'm just saying it because it's the truth."

"Aww. Nora's gonna reward you for being so sweet." Reaching down to the hem of her shirt, she pulled it up over her head to expose a white bra containing her ample bust. "Lose the pants and tell me how you want me to get you off."

As Jaune began stripping, a knock at the door stopped them both in their tracks. Both half-naked, they shared a glance before Nora hopped off the bed and went to the door. Opening it a crack, she peered out, and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Coco?"

"What's up, Nora," she answered casually. "Mind if I come in?"

Nora glanced back at Jaune, who wore only his boxers now. He gave her a shrug in response.

Turning her attention back to their visitor, Nora winced. "Uh… this might be a bad time, actually."

"I want to fuck you."

The words hit Nora like a truck. Looking back to Jaune, she saw how he shrugged, and then gave her a thumbs up. The expression on his face was uncertain, as if he was leaving the decision up to her.

With the opportunity to make a new video with a brand new guest star, Nora opened the door to the girl, hurriedly ushering her inside. Coco stepped in, purse in hand, and Nora quickly shut the door behind her. She wasn't unused to other people seeing her naked after all the porn they'd made, but Coco wasn't exactly one of their close friends like Pyrrha or Yang. Miss Goodwitch had been an unexpected surprise. Truthfully Nora felt a little nervous being so underdressed in front of her senior.

"So this is where all the magic happens," Coco said as she looked around. She set her purse on the bed before removing her sunglasses. Those chocolate-brown eyes settled on Nora after getting a good look at the room. "Nice. Very nice."

Nora moved over to sit next to Jaune. Both were clad in only their underwear, and she felt more comfortable next to her friend. "So were you interested in making a video then?"

"If that's what it takes," Coco confirmed, removing her beret and setting it on one of the unused beds in the room. Turning back around, she stared at Nora. "So, you in?"

The question took the ginger girl aback. "Wait, me?"

"Yeah, you," Coco purred, stalking toward her like a cat would its prey. "I've seen you in action and I just gotta say, damn. You've got a killer bod, Nora."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. So far everyone who had expressed interest in joining their activities had wanted Jaune. Nora hadn't expected to be the target of anyone's affection, considering that they weren't going to be inviting any outside men to fuck her. However, she hadn't counted on Coco Adel wanting a piece of her.

She'd said she would try new things for the sake of their porn channel. Well, here was one hot upperclassman staring her in the face. She glanced over at Jaune, wondering what he thought about the proposal.

He appeared equally as surprised, watching as Coco grabbed the purse she'd set down on the bed.

"So what's in the purse?" he wondered, asking for the both of them.

"A strap-on," Coco answered nonchalantly.

Well, that certainly answered that question. Coco had come prepared with the sole intention of fucking her. Nora had to admit that she was flattered. Even a little curious. She wondered how a strap-on would compare to Jaune's cock.

She felt a hand come down on top of hers, and Jaune gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Well? What do you think?"

To be honest, Nora wasn't sure. Maybe she wasn't ready for a full lesbian porn experience, but she had a compromise in mind.

Looking back up at Coco, who'd begun to disrobe, she had a question. "Would a threesome be okay with you?" she asked. "I just want Jaune to be able to get in on the action too, you know?"

"That's cool," Coco agreed. She grinned, brown eyes flicking up to regard Jaune. "You ever hear of a Mistrali finger trap, Jaune?"

Nora looked over to him as well. She hadn't heard of such a thing before, but judging by Jaune's response, he had.

"I think I get what you're saying…" he answered uncertainly. "You mean you behind…"

"Yup."

"And me in front…"

"You got it."

Nora's head shifted between the two, confused at just what the two were agreeing to. She chucked nervously. "Should I be worried?"

Jaune gave her another reassuring squeeze. "Nope. Nothing you haven't done before. At least one at a time."

Before Nora could ask what that meant, she heard the unzipping of a purse, and Coco had produced a long, thick black latex shaft, complete with a harness to go around her waist. It was big. And she was going to get fucked by it.

This was going to be interesting to say the least…

As she watched Coco take her shirt off, a black lace bra held back a good-sized pair of tits. A second later the restraint was unclasped, and the bra fell forward to reveal them to the world. Nora was always ready to judge another girl's bust compared to her own. Not as big, but still full and perky. Jaune would enjoy getting his hands on those.

The question was, would she as well?

Before she could contemplate the matter further, Nora felt Jaune reach around her waist, pulling her close to him. His fingers found their way between her legs, where he spread them apart and began to toy with her pussy underneath her white panties. Nora shuddered under his touch, a breathy moan slipping through her lips as he played with her.

"Let's get you good and ready," he whispered into her ear. A moment later his lips found hers, and he kissed her as a pair of fingers began rubbing her clit.

She hummed into his throat, words of pleasure and contentment lost before they could leave her tongue. She felt herself growing warmer and wetter underneath the assault of Jaune's experienced fingers. He'd gotten her off times beyond counting, and today would be no different.

She felt a presence sit down on her right side now, and breaking off her kiss from Jaune, she turned to see Coco. She was immediately taken by her upper classman, the lips of the older girl claiming her own.

Nora had kissed a girl before. She kissed Yang when they'd made their video together. She'd even sucked on the blonde girl's breasts for the sake of content, as well as getting Yang off. Maybe this wouldn't be so weird after all. At the end of the day, a guy's and a girl's tongue felt and tasted the same. Maybe Coco's strap-on would feel the same as Jaune's cock.

Nora tasted the minty-fresh breath of the girl who made out with her, and Coco's hand came up to grab and stroke Nora's short, orange locks. The ginger girl couldn't help but feel just a bit submissive underneath the strong and confident show of affection by her senior. Coco probably had plenty of experience at this sort of thing. According to Velvet, she'd had quite a reputation as a heartbreaker back at Pharos Academy.

The combined assault of Jaune's fingers and Coco's tongue had Nora going in no time, and she couldn't stop herself from shooting hot, breathy moans into the other girl's mouth. If Coco found this unappealing, it certainly didn't show through her vigorous tongue-work.

Finally the brunette girl broke away, breathing hard as she stared lustfully into Nora's eyes. "Damn, girl. You've got me all hot and bothered now." She stood up, gesturing for Nora to do the same. "I'm ready if you are."

She was. There was a mixture of nervousness and excitement inside Nora right now, but both were overwhelmed by the lust she was feeling after both pairs of her lips had received attention from her friends.

Nora nodded and stood up, sliding her panties down her legs to reveal her thick ass. She heard Coco whistle behind her, clearly impressed by what she saw.

"Let me go grab the camera," Jaune said, standing up as he went to retrieve his scroll.

It seemed Nora wasn't the only one with excitement on the brain.

She was about to turn around to ask Coco how she wanted to do this, but a pair of hands on her waist stopped her in her tracks. Instead, the brunette guided her to the bed, where she crawled up on top of it on her hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed. Coco crawled up behind on her own knees, lining herself up with the ginger girl's wet snatch.

It wasn't a new position for Nora, but it was with a new partner. Even now she watched as Jaune moved in front of her, scroll held sideways and recording what was about to happen. Nora flashed a smile at the lens, even if she wasn't quite so confident inside. Feeling feminine hands gripping her hips, Nora felt the cool, latex tip of the dildo rubbing against her moist and ready pussy.

Her mouth split open as Coco penetrated her, hands firmly grasping Nora's sides as she was held in place by the girl behind her. Harsh, guttural sounds came pouring from her lips as Coco slowly pushed in, allowing Nora time to adjust to the sheer size of the strap-on. Being a manufactured toy, it was bigger than Jaune, but it was also cool and rubbery to the touch. Bigger didn't mean better in this case, but Nora didn't protest as Coco pushed in deeper and deeper.

"You like that, Nora?" she asked from behind and above her.

Teal eyes were closed, and Nora was breathing hard as the last of Coco's length filled her up. "It's big…" she gasped.

"Yeah it is. Only the best for you, girl." Nora felt how Coco's hands drifted back to her ass, and fingers squeezed down on those ample cheeks. "Damn, Nora. You've got a fine ass."

Nora nodded, eyes still closed as she got used to the massive dildo inside her. "Pancakes…" she explained in a word. Those eyes shot open when a hand came down to smack one of her ass cheeks. "Oh!"

She couldn't see Coco's face, but she could practically hear the grin on her lips as she spoke. "Mmm yeah you like that don't you, Nora?" she asked. "You're such a dirty girl."

Honestly? Yeah, yeah she was. She loved to make amateur porn with her friend and teammate on school grounds. She loved to record and sometimes participate in porn they made with other girls. And now here she was, on her hands and knees getting fucked from behind by another classmate of theirs. She really was a dirty girl.

"I- uugh, ah!" she moaned, the words she was going to say lost when Coco began pumping against her. It felt so much like Jaune, the only difference being what was inside her. "Ahhh…"

A familiar smacking sound filled her ears, and Coco wasted little time in fucking the target of her desires. Nora's mouth hung open, and her eyes closed once more as she felt every inch of the dildo sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

"Yeah, let me hear you moan, Nora," Coco growled above her. "Let me know you're feeling this nice, long cock."

It wasn't really a cock, but Nora wasn't about to bother with semantics while she was getting drilled from behind. Hot and heavy breaths poured from her mouth while Coco pounded away at her tight little cunt.

"Ugh! Ah! Yeah…" she groaned. "Mm, that feels good…"

"I bet it does," the girl behind her agreed, her fingers squeezing down tightly on Nora's thick butt. "I've satisfied every girl I've ever fucked. You wanna be next?"

As the bed rocked and creaked while Coco pumped into Nora's pussy, the ginger girl nodded furiously. "Yes! Fuck me good! Make me cum!"

Reactions were important for the camera. Nora knew this. Dirty talk, exaggerated orgasms, lots of loud moaning and screaming, all important in the porn industry. This moment was no different. Coco was playing her part to a tee, and Nora had to be just as good. This was her channel, after all. She had to give the audience what they wanted.

"Wow, this is really hot," she heard Jaune say. Nora opened her eyes to see Jaune standing in front of her, the scroll aimed at her face to capture every pleasurable twitch and gasp. "I guess this is why some guys are really into lesbian porn."

Nora felt like her insides were on fire as Coco kept on pounding her from behind. Unlike with a guy, she wouldn't need to stop due to climaxing. Coco could keep going all day if she wanted. She could push past orgasm after orgasm of Nora until she was a panting, sweaty mess of a girl unable to lift herself off the bed.

As Coco continued to clap against Nora's ass, she heard the girl speak up again. "Come on, Jaune. You want in on this? Finger cuffs, remember?"

Teal eyes glanced up at Jaune's face, and then down to his crotch to remind her that Jaune must have been rock-hard right now. Sure enough, he'd pitched a large tent in his boxers that must have been itching to be freed.

"Right," he chuckled, moving to put the scroll down so that it would be able to capture the full view of the bed. Moving back over in front of Nora, he dropped his underwear to reveal the long, stiff cock she was all too familiar with. "Just let me know if this is too much, okay, Nora?"

She nodded, and with her mouth already open from being fucked from behind, Jaune stepped in closer and put his cock in her mouth.

* * *

Well. This was different.

Jaune had been sucked off by Nora before. He'd bent her over and plowed her doggystyle. He'd seen her face twitch and twist as her pussy was ravaged.

But he'd never had his dick sucked by the girl before while her pussy was being pounded. He had to admit, it was really, _really_ hot.

Jaune knelt on the bed in front of Nora, the redheaded girl bobbing up and down on his hard shaft. Coco knelt behind her, hands firmly on the ginger's hips as she continued to clap away at Nora's thick cheeks. The fashionista's own tits were jiggling and clapping with every thrust, and Jaune couldn't help but stare at them even while being blown by his friend.

A hand came up to lovingly stroke Nora's hair, offering comfort and reassurance as she was taking it in two holes at once. "Doing great, Nora," he smiled down on her. "This is amazing."

She couldn't respond, and a stifled moan was all he got as a reply. Even her hum felt nice when her lips were wrapped round his cock.

Along with her moans, Jaune felt the hot breaths shooting through Nora's nose as she sucked, with that being the only way for her to breathe while her mouth was occupied. Her desperate noises only turned Jaune on more, and his cock was as hard as steel inside his friend's lips.

"Damn, she's taking it like a champ," Coco commented, her own face beginning to strain from the effort of pumping at Nora's ass. "I'm worried I might get tired before she does."

Jaune chuckled, looking down as Nora continued to slurp away at his length. "She's had a lot of practice," he mused. "Might not believe it just by looking at her, but Nora really loves sex."

"Mmhmm!" Nora hummed in agreement, even with her mouth full.

"Makes sense," Coco said, picking up the pace with her thrusting. "But don't you worry. I'm gonna make you cum, Nora. You just wait."

Jaune's eyes came back up to Coco, staring at her flat stomach and perky breasts as she continued to pound away at the girl between them. While Coco had chosen Nora over himself to do the video with, he wondered if she was exclusively into girls, or if she'd be willing to do a little something with him.

A loud hum from Nora's throat died on his cock, earning his attention at the girl who was so far on his dick that she was close to swallowing it. He'd cross the Coco bridge when he got there.

As quickly as his eyes went down, they came back up when he heard a loud slap, followed immediately by a harsh grunt from Nora. "You like getting spanked, Nora?" Coco asked.

"Mmm!" came Nora's reply. Another smack. "Nnnnnggh!"

"Yeah, you've got an ass made for slapping," Coco grinned. "It's so thick and squishy. I fucking love it."

Jaune couldn't argue there. Nora's 'pancake butt' as she had once put it, was soft, squishy, and demanded his hands attention. He loved to squeeze her ample cheeks while she rode him. He loved to smack them while she was bent over.

Coco continued to smack Nora, whose muffled cries were becoming more and more frantic while she sucked and fucked. As Jaune watched her service his cock, he too felt the desperate need to get off. Once Nora was thoroughly fucked he didn't know what he was going to do. She wouldn't be ready to go for another round for a while, and the idea of being blue-balled wasn't a pleasant one.

Finally, as Nora's mouth sung her passionate and lustful song, she'd reached her limit. Her lips came off of Jaune's cock, and her back arched backwards while Coco fucked her. "Ahh!" she screamed. Her eyes were squeezed shut as her head tilted toward the ceiling. "Ahhh! Fuck!"

Burying her face down into the mattress, Nora's body shook and squirmed as Coco fucked the orgasm out of her. Watching her lover's body language carefully, their upperclassman adjusted her pace to match Nora's movements, and gradually began to slow her pace until after one final thrust, she stopped entirely.

Nora collapsed face-first down onto the bed, her back heaving as she sought to catch her breath after a hard pounding from Coco. She didn't say a word as she laid there, the two people who had been the fingers in her 'Mistrali finger cuffs' kneeling at her head and feet.

Jaune looked up at Coco, who wore a satisfied smirk on her face. "Wow. She's out."

The brunette girl shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I have that effect on women."

Women, yes. Jaune looked down to his throbbing boner, and the question from earlier on his mind made it to his lips. "Are you only into women?"

Coco quirked an eyebrow, smirking as she briefly glanced down at Jaune's hardness. "Bi. Why, are you interested in me taking you for a ride too?"

Taking _him _for a ride? Jaune glanced down at her strap-on dildo, much as she had his cock, and swallowed. "Uh… I was actually thinking, um, the other way around."

She flashed him a predatory grin. "You feeling lucky today, Jaune?"

Both her expression and words sent a shiver down his spine. "Maybe? Why?"

"Tell you what," she said, holding up a single fist. "Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins gets to be the top."

He was afraid that was what she'd meant. He paled at the thought of that strap-on being used on him, but at the same time… it might be worth the risk. He was really horny right now, and he needed a release. Moreover, this might be the only chance he'd ever get to fuck a hot upperclassman like Coco Adel.

"So what's is gonna be, Jaune?"

He swallowed. The sight of Coco's beautiful tits and juicy ass was worth the risk. Throwing caution to the wind, he nodded. "Let's do it."

Coco grinned, holding her fist up high. "On three."

Jaune raised his own fist. One pump. Everyone liked rock. That meant he should choose paper.

Two pumps.

But Coco would expect that, and would choose scissors. So he should choose rock then, right?

Three pumps.

There was no right answer. There was no strategy. He couldn't read her mind. He was playing himself. It was all random.

Jaune threw up scissors. Coco chose paper.

He breathed a sigh of relief. His anal virginity was safe.

"Shit," she smiled. "Could have sworn you'd thought I would go scissors."

Scissors. He wondered how that would look between Nora and Coco. Maybe another time, when Nora wasn't a breathless mess lying next to him.

"Well congrats, big boy," Coco said, removing the strap-on from her waist. "You just hit the jackpot. On your back."

Jaune stood up to move around to the other side of the bed not occupied by Nora. He grabbed a condom package from the side table, tearing it open and rolling it up his length. Still, he had a question on his mind. "Didn't you say that if I won I'd be the top?"

"_The_ top," she agreed. "Not on top. I fucked Nora, now I'm gonna fuck you."

As Jaune laid down Coco climbed on top of him, straddling his legs and pressing her palms against his chest. She stared down amusedly at him once more in control of the moment just as she'd been with Nora.

Reaching between her legs, her fingers found his hardness and positioned it below herself. "I hope you're ready, Jaune. As you've seen, I don't play nice."

Spearing herself with his cock, Coco pushed down onto it until it had filled her up entirely. The strained expression on her face filled Jaune with a sense of victory and pride. Even though she talked a big game, she still felt all of him as he filled her warm, tight hole.

"Fuck, that's good," she growled through gritted teeth. "Nora's a lucky girl." She chuckled to herself as she breathed hard, working to compose herself. "I guess all of them have been."

Nora. Yang. Pyrrha. Miss Goodwitch. Now Coco. If they were lucky girls, then Jaune was one very, _very_ lucky man.

This was never more apparent than when Coco began to grind on him, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Pent up and ready to go, Jaune stared up at the girl's chest as she began to pick up the pace.

"Mmm yeah, you like that, don't you." One of the hands on his chest moved to lightly smack him on the cheek. "Dirty boy. You can't get enough of my pussy, can you?"

The lustful slap only got Jaune going more. Not even Nora was this rough or dominant when she rode him. Jaune began to thrust his hips up to meet her own bouncing movements, earning grunts and groans from Coco as she continued to vigorously ride him.

"Oh you've got spirit. I like that. Too bad I'll have to break it."

Coco dug her nails deep into Jaune's chest, using it for grip as her pelvis bounced atop him violently. The whole bed began to creak and groan underneath her assault, and Jaune was convinced that it would break long before he did.

A sideways look at Nora showed her still on her stomach, but her head had turned on its side to face him. He saw her weary teal eyes staring into his own, telling the story of her own experience with but a glance.

A hand from above turned Jaune's attention back to the girl who mounted him. "Eyes on me, Jaune," Coco demanded, all the while grinding and bouncing on his cock. "You're gonna be staring at me when I make you cum."

Jaune was breathing hard while Coco fucked him, and he couldn't believe the energy the girl still possessed after giving such a thrashing to Nora. Just how experienced was the older student? How many girls and guys had she screwed before? Were Nora and he just more notches in her belt?

"Ah, fuck… I have to admit, you're good," Coco gasped, her own face contorting with ecstasy as she bounced atop him. "Mmm… keep it up and you'll make me cum too. But not before I make you cum first…"

Jaune allowed his hands to finally drift up the girl's body, passing above her tight stomach to rest on her breasts. Smaller than Nora's, they were still soft and perky, bouncing up and down while Coco rode him. He gave both an eager squeeze, earning another moan of delight from the brunette.

"That's it, squeeze them," she breathed lustfully. "But I'm gonna be the one who milks you dry, boy toy. So enjoy them while you can…"

She was so tight. So rough. So fast. Jaune hadn't ever been ridden like this before, and as time went on it seemed like Coco was right. She would be the one to make him cum before she did. At least he'd enjoy the ride before it happened.

Biting down on his lower lip, and struggling not to grunt and groan, his hands moved around to grab Coco's firm ass. He squeezed down on them like handles, holding on desperately while Coco was attempting to grind his pelvic bone to dust.

"You're almost there, aren't you?" she taunted down on him. "I can tell. Just cum, Jaune. Cum for me, my little boy toy. Say my name while you do it."

Somehow, the way Coco was taunting and taking control of him was turning Jaune on more than he would have ever felt possible. None of the girls he'd been with so far had been like this. Outside of Nora, he'd been in control of all of them. It had been Yang and Pyrrha's first times. Miss Goodwitch had been surprisingly docile, and was coming off a long dry spell when it came to sex. But Coco? Coco was in charge here. She was far more experienced than him and it showed. She really was the one fucking him, not the other way around.

As she rode and bounced, Jaune felt a familiar pressure building up, and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Squeezing down hard on her soft cheeks, he spoke through gritted teeth. "Ah… so close…"

Coco leaned down, bringing her face close to his, but did not relent in her riding. "Cum for me, Jaune. Say my name."

His breathing was frantic as he struggled to hold back his climax. "Coco…" he whispered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Coco… Coco! I'm gonna cum, Coco!"

"That's right," she grinned, sitting back up straight and allowing herself to bask in the moment. "I'm making you cum. I'm fucking the cum right out of you."

And with that one final statement, Jaune proved her right. He grunted as he shot his spunk out, filling the tip of his condom with his seed. Coco didn't relent, and while Jaune sent shot after shot out into the latex, she kept riding.

"Ahh! Coco!" he yelled, being pushed well past the point he would have normally stopped pumping his own shaft after orgasm. "Coco!"

"Yes… say my name! Say it, Jaune!"

His fingers dug so deep into the flesh of her ass that he was sure there would be harsh red lines intended in it for days to come. Coco was relentless, her pussy taking every drop of cum it could form his balls and refusing to accept that he was milked dry. The pain was mingling with pleasure, and Jaune was desperate for her to give him some respite.

Then it happened. Coco howled her own orgasmic cry, her head craning back and mouth open wide as she hit her own climax. "Ahh! Yes! Fuck!"

Gradually, mercifully, her movements began to slow. Her hard bounces and rough grinding on his cock turned to harsh, deliberate, but slow movements as she rode out the last of her orgasm. It was a good thing too, as Jaune didn't know if he would have been able to last much longer without having to throw the girl off him in order to give his cock some rest.

For a few seconds she remained still on him, her hands trailing up and down his chest, feeling the muscles of the man who she had just fucked. Mischievous chocolate eyes gazed down on him, satisfied with both her own sexual fulfillment and the fact that she'd been right about making him cum first.

Coco tapped him a few times on the cheek with her fingers before pushing off of him. "That was fun, kids," she said coolly, moving to stand on the floor where she began gathering her clothes. "We should do it again sometime."

Jaune could only lie there next to Nora as he watched Coco dress herself. Stuffing her used strap-on back in her purse, the upperclassman let herself out, closing the door behind her.

Feeling the warmth of Nora beside him, Jaune couldn't bring himself to move, save for the hand that reached out to take one of hers in it. "Nora. She just fucked the shit out of us both."

A tired, gurgled reply was all the ginger girl could muster.

Assuming it meant that she was too tired to move, Jaune agreed with her wise words. He closed his eyes, holding the hand of the girl who he'd just shared a lover with, and fell into a deep, recovering slumber.

* * *

Coo Coo for Coco's Muff was a smash hit on the Beacon Sluts channel. Jaune began receiving messages from people who were interested in his ass much like how Coco had been, but he was quick to turn them all down.

However, he did receive a most interesting message from a fellow amateur cam girl channel named Double Trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it's been a while, but here's an update!

I know a few of you commented in the last chapter that I didn't have Glynda's orgasm trigger her Semblance. I've gone back and edited that in there. As for Coco, her Semblance is the ability to amplify dust... which isn't super useful for a sex scene. But if anyone has ideas on how to implement it, I'm all ears.

A lot of people had been requesting reactions from their friends, so here we go! Reactions from the group, as well as advancing both Ruby and Weiss' roles in this. What does the future hold for them? You probably already know. Just gotta get there first.

This was also the first chapter that had some girl on girl action. I know you're all here for the Jaune smut, so hopefully his inclusion in the middle of it made it enjoyable.

Now then, who's next? The end of the story offers a hint of who _could_ be next, but that could also be held off for a chapter or two should someone else be a more interesting idea.

As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

She couldn't believe she was here.

"Can you believe it, Jaune?" Nora squealed excitedly. "_Twins!_"

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Twins," Jaune echoed, far less eagerly, though undoubtedly excited at the prospect of twins.

Yet here she was, dutifully following after them as they walked down the streets of Vale.

Nora was practically buzzing with anticipation, and that energy seeped into her words every time she spoke. "I mean, twins! Real life twins! This is like… the rarest of the rare in the porn industry!"

The girl in tow wouldn't know. It wasn't like she was a connoisseur of porn, unlike these two.

"Pretty rare even outside of porn," Jaune added. "So I can only imagine how rare it must be for both of them to want to do porn. Especially together."

"For sure!" Nora agreed. "This is going to be epic, Jaune. The ultimate crossover event in amateur porn. Beacon Sluts meets Double Trouble for the ultimate orgy of ultimate destiny!"

It was hard to believe that Nora was not only saying, but shouting these things out loud in public. Anyone could have heard her. Nora was so proud this achievement. It was best for the third wheel to keep her mouth shut and just do her job.

It was hard to believe that only a day ago she had just been going about her business, focusing on huntress training and school work…

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina's eyes stared down at her assignment as she sat in her dorm room. The boys were out, but even if they hadn't been she knew they wouldn't have been a distraction. Just one of the many perks of having a couple of quiet, reserved teammates. She loved Yatsuhashi and Fox dearly, and would have loved them even if they were as brash and outgoing as Coco, but Velvet couldn't help but feel how she had hit the jackpot when it came to her teammates.

Speaking of Coco, Velvet heard the bed behind her lurch, and a pair of feet hit the floor. With a glance back, she saw how Coco had stood from her bed, removing the headphones from her ears as she approached her friend.

"So, Velvet," she began in that casual, cool tone of hers. "I was thinking while watching my video with Jaune and Nora."

Her video. Oh yes, her video. While she hadn't seen it for herself, she had heard all sorts of rumors about Coco's adventure with Beacon's resident porn stars. Coco had done both of them. Hard. She'd left both of them sweaty and worn out wrecks of flesh and bone on their bed, while Coco herself walked away with not so much as a limp in her step after riding Jaune to exhaustion.

So that must have been what Coco had just been watching on her scroll. At least she'd had the courtesy to use headphones while viewing it. "Why am I not surprised you'd watch your own pornography movie?"

She heard Coco hum an amused laugh. The girl waltzed over to Velvet's desk, pressing a palm down on the surface as she hovered above her faunus friend. "Because I'm sexy and I know it," she stated with not even a shred of shame. "Anyway, I was thinking. It would have been a lot better if they were using an actual camera rather than a scroll to record it. It'd really up the quality, you know?"

"I've never seen it, so no. I don't know."

"Trust me, honey bunny. I know."

Velvet's chocolate-brown eyes remained glued on the assignment before her, though the words on it meant nothing as she stared blankly at the paper. "I believe you."

"So as I was saying, an actual camera would make them a lot more successful. But then I got to thinking, why stop there?"

A sudden chill passed down Velvet's spine. She didn't like the direction this was going. "Please stop there."

"Why go for just a camera when you can have a cameraman?" Coco pressed on.

Tall bunny ears twitched. "Seriously, Coco. I know where this is going."

Her protests fell on deaf ears as Coco continued speaking. "And then I got to thinking, hey, don't I know someone who's really good with a camera?"

Velvet's head whirled around and up to stare at her friend who leaned casually on the desk. "I'm actually very terrible with a camera," she said hurriedly. "Have you seen all my sideways, crooked pictures of people's weapons?"

"And as it turns out, I do."

"Stop ignoring me!"

For the first time in the conversation, Coco looked down on Velvet, her shades lowering to reveal her own bright, eager, brown eyes. "Can do, bun-bun," she grinned, flashing teeth like a fox who'd just sighted its delicious rabbit prey. "Which is why I'm volunteering you to be Nora and Jaune's cameraman." She paused briefly, a frown curling on her lips. "Camerawoman? Camera… bunny?"

"You know I'm not comfortable with this," Velvet protested weakly.

She felt a hard slap on her back, which she guessed was supposed to be a supportive act of encouragement. "And that's exactly why we gotta get you out there!" she proclaimed proudly. "Meet new people. Try new things. Really put yourself out there to get over that social anxiety. We'll get you to open up by spending time with two of the craziest, loosest people I've ever met in my life."

Velvet's eyes widened at that last part. "When you say open up…"

Coco laughed, shaking her head softly before giving her friend another couple pats on the back. "No, I'm not talking about your legs," she smiled. "Relax, you're just the camera girl. I mean, unless you want to…?"

Velvet shook her head violently. "No! You know I get enough flak from some people for being a rabbit faunus. They think I'm horny twenty-four-seven, and will just… hop on anything that moves…"

"Heh. Hop."

"Coco!"

"I getcha, Vel." Those soft pats on the back turned to rubs, and Velvet felt at east under the warm, reassuring hand of her best friend. "No sex, just recording. Trust me, I can definitely make it worth your while. I can get you a good deal for your services, and you'd just love to have some extra lien burning a hole in your pocket, wouldn't you?"

As Velvet stared back down at her homework assignment, she knew that what Coco was saying wasn't _untrue._ Luxuries and personal items didn't just buy themselves here at Beacon Academy. Sure the school provided the basic necessities of life, but they were hardly premium brands. The school didn't provide her books for her own personal reading pleasure. Or expensive Mistrali chocolate. Premium Vacuan oils and perfumes. All the latest Atlesian gadgets…

"And all I would have to do is record them?" she asked, wanting Coco to give her that final push of confidence she needed in order to get on board with the idea.

"All you'd do is stand back and enjoy the show," the brunette smiled down at her. "Trust me. There are much worse jobs than getting paid to watch people bang. Worst case scenario, just think of it as therapy to get over that shyness you have around strangers."

Velvet could only imagine how red her cheeks would be standing right there in front of a few naked bodies while they did the nasty together. Nora and Jaune may not have been close friends, but she knew them well enough. Who knew who else would get in on this thing? Other friends of theirs from Beacon? Exchange students coming in from around the world for the Vytal Festival? Or even total strangers down in Vale?

Reluctantly, Velvet nodded in agreement to Coco's proposal. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Her brow creased as her head shot back up to look at her friend. "But it'd better be a good cut of lien!"

Coco flashed her a winning smile. "Trust me, bun-bun. I'll totally make it worth your while."

* * *

Jaune and his two friends stepped into a world of black, white, and red. Loud, bass-heavy music thumped against his chest, and all around him he could see the black silhouettes of people dancing in the dimly-lit club.

A man in a black suit and hat stepped up to them. "Mister Arc. Miss Valkyrie." He turned to Velvet. "And you are?"

"She's with us," Jaune was quick to say. The invitation hadn't extended to Velvet. Hopefully the twins wouldn't mind her coming along.

The man nodded. Jaune saw at his side that he carried a red blade, matching the color of the sunglasses which hid his eyes. He wondered if this man was a bouncer or security of sorts. "Come with me."

Jaune eyed Nora, and this time it was she who nodded to him. Taking a deep breath, he fell in line behind the man as he led them deeper into the club. Up a winding flight of stairs to the second floor, and the sounds of music grew fainter as they went, finally coming to a room with a closed door.

With a couple knocks, the nameless man stepped back, clasping his hands behind his back. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a young woman, standing a few inches taller than Nora, clad in a red dress. Smooth black hair hung down just below her chin, and a pair of soft green eyes regarded each of them one by one.

"Mister Arc and Miss Valkyrie," their escort said, as if presenting them before a queen and her royal court. "And their guest."

The girl smiled and nodded softly. "Right. Come in, guys."

The trio of teens entered what appeared to be some sort of private VIP room of the club. Several leather couches sat lay around, along with a few tables in front of them for food and drinks. The sounds of club music were a distant memory now, and the only sound Jaune could hear now was his heart pounding inside his skull.

Sitting on one of the couches was another young woman in a white dress, possessing the same pale white skin and smooth black hair as the one who'd opened the door. Her hair was longer though, going down to the middle of her back. Jaune supposed that would be one way to tell identical twins apart once they lost their clothing.

"Well, looks like our guests of honor are here," the one in white said. Piercing green eyes sparkled like emeralds as she picked up a small glass filled with an amber liquid and took a sip. She stood from her seat a moment later, and Jaune noted how the heels of her tall white boots had blades attached to them. A huntress of some sort, maybe? "And they even brought a friend. I wasn't expecting that."

Jaune brought a hand up, giving a small, almost motionless wave. "Hi, I'm Jaune," he greeted nervously. "Nora," he said, gesturing to his right. "And this is Velvet," he said, pointing to his left. "She's going to be our camerawoman. Hope you don't mind."

The long-haired girl sauntered toward them, and Jaune could see that she was around the same height as her sister as she neared. "Not at all," she purred. "But it's a shame. She's a little hottie," she offered with a wink.

Jaune aw how Velvet shrunk in on herself a little bit. She probably wasn't used to this kind of attention. Especially from someone who she knew was going to be seeing some action tonight.

The twin in white offered a hand out to Jaune. He took it gently with his own. "Melanie. And my sister Miltia." She glanced down at their hands, and her eyebrows rose. "Wow, you have big hands."

And she had very small, dainty ones. He wasn't about to say as much, however. "Yup."

"Among other big things," she smiled playfully. "We have to say, we're big fans of you two. It's like, totally an honor to have you visiting us like this."

Jaune noted that confidence in Melanie's voice as she spoke. She wasn't nervous at all about this meeting. He wished he could say the same. But then again, that was why they were here. To break the ice. To get to know one another. To see if there was any sort of spark there which would allow them to make a collaboration video.

"Oh stop it, you," Nora said with a flick of her wrist, in a way which made it clear that she enjoyed the praise, and very much wanted it to continue.

Mischief and amusement shone in Melanie's emerald eyes, and she smiled as she peered up at him. "Come, sit. Have a few drinks, loosen up. They're on the house."

Jaune wasn't exactly a drinker, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Maybe a drink or two would help him relax. He wouldn't know, never really having exposed himself to alcohol before. He wondered what his friends would think about this. Pyrrha and Weiss would probably be mortified that he was drinking. Yang might be jealous that he was getting free ones.

As if her invitation had been an order rather than a friendly suggestion, Melanie took him by the hand and led him over to one of the couches. He plopped down on the middle cushion, with the girl in white sitting to his right, and Miltia sitting on his left. Nora and Velvet took their places on a smaller love seat adjacent to where the other three sat.

Taking a fresh glass, Melanie poured a golden liquid into it and handed it off to Jaune. "Mistrali Gold," she said, answering the unspoken question of what it was. "Totally the best whisky in Remnant. A shot of it would cost like, thirty lien at the bar."

Jaune eyed the liquid in his hand cautiously. Thirty lien for that small amount of drink in his hand. These girls must have been living a luxurious life in order to drink the stuff so liberally. In order to have a private VIP room like this so readily available.

Miltia poured drinks for Nora and Velvet as well. Nora took hers eagerly, while Velvet silently refused with a shake of her head. Jaune meanwhile took a sniff before trying it. To say he was a lightweight would be an understatement, and it took all he had to swallow the stuff and not cough it back up, and thus waste the expensive alcohol.

He heard soft laughter beside him, and a glance showed that Melanie was amused by his reaction to alcohol. "First time?" she wondered. "Well at least I know that you have like, a ton of experience in other places."

At this stage in his life Jaune wasn't embarrassed about that sort of thing. After banging four of your friends and even your teacher, things like shame or awkwardness about sex didn't really apply anymore. He merely shrugged his shoulders, a soft smirk playing on his lips. "I guess you could say that."

"If I'd known that Beacon students were fucking like rabbits in their free time I might have decided to be a huntress myself." Her gaze shifted to Velvet, and a slight frown battled with that smirk of hers for supremacy on her lips. "No offense."

Velvet looked a little bit embarrassed. Jaune only now connected the dots of what Melanie had just said, and why it might offend Velvet.

"It's okay," the faunus girl offered.

No one harped on it for long as Nora spoke up next. "You see, Jaune? It's working!" she bragged, and a large grin of her own flashed. "People are getting interested in becoming huntsmen!"

"For all the wrong reasons," muttered.

Melanie took another sip of her drink, downing it smoothly and without incident. She was clearly used to her alcohol. It made sense, hanging out at a nightclub like this. "So, hey. You know that blonde girl from one of your videos? Are you like, friends with her?"

Jaune wasn't surprised to hear a question about Yang. Yang was _hot,_ and he wasn't even referring to her Semblance. She could have become very wealthy should she ever decided to pursue any type of career in the adult industry.

Now that he thought about it, so could pretty much any huntress. Did everyone he know have a supermodel physique?

"Yang?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, she's my best friend's sister. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Melanie said innocently. "I was just wondering if maybe you could hook us up sometime. I saw how you bent her over and pounded her and just…" she trailed off, eyes becoming more focused and voice becoming sharper. "I really enjoyed that. Watching her take a _beating_."

"Oh." That made sense. It turned out Melanie was into girls too. "You like her?"

The smirk which curled on Melanie's lips sent a shiver down Jaune's spine. "I wouldn't exactly say that. But I do wanna fuck her."

Those words certainly gave Jaune a chilling reaction. And not exactly in a bad way either. "Oh. Um, well, I could always ask her."

"Totally. And if it takes a threesome to get her to do it, well… as long as I can get a piece of her that's fine with me."

Though he hadn't had the opportunity yet, Jaune would honestly love another round with Yang. Maybe one where she was in control this time. One where she was on top, and he could watch her huge tits bounce and jiggle while she rode him with all the energy and passion he'd expect from the blonde bombshell. He would definitely pass on Melanie's invitation to her.

"But enough about her, this night's about you and Nora." Melanie placed a hand on his thigh, and Jaune knew that business was about to pick up. "So what kind of stuff are you into? You've been kinda vanilla on your channel so far. Anything you won't do?"

Jaune noted that her hand had begun to rub him through his jeans, earning an almost instant reaction from what lay beneath his pants. After staring down at her long, manicured fingernails for a moment, he gazed back into her sharp, green eyes. "I guess I'd draw the line at anything illegal?" he guessed. Jaune had never really thought about what he would or wouldn't do. He just sort of went with the flow each time. "I dunno. I kinda take things as they come, and make a decision on the spot if that makes sense."

Melanie smiled, giving a soft nod in understanding. "That's cool. But like, if I'm being totally honest with you…" She leaned in closer to him to bring her lips to his ear. "I was hoping that Coco chick would fuck you in the ass."

The words made him clench up down there, and Melanie pulled back to reveal a predator grin on her face, teeth showing as she peered into his eyes. Jaune swallowed hard, giving a nod of his own. "Uh, yeah I probably wouldn't be down to do that," he was quick to say. "Hopefully you weren't… uh, looking forward to it?"

To her credit, Melanie merely shrugged. "Nah, it's cool," she dismissed casually. Besides, I already know that one," she said, leaning forward to regard Nora on the other couch. "Doesn't mind a little girl on girl action."

Jaune saw how Nora quirked an eyebrow, looking over to Melanie. "Not when it's for porn," she confirmed.

Melanie stood up, placing her drink back on the table before moving over to where Nora and Velvet sat. She squeezed herself between them, making it a very tight fit on the loveseat, and she draped both her arms around the back of it just above Nora and Velvet's shoulders. "Sounds like a plan," she said suggestively, before turning to Velvet. "Shame this one's just going to be recording it though. I wouldn't mind a taste of you too."

Jaune saw how Velvet's face blushed fiercely, and she looked down to the hands folded in her lap. "No, just the camerawoman," she said softly.

"Well if you ever change your mind…" Melanie said, letting the statement hang in the air before turning her attention back to Nora. "So, Nora. You ever eaten pussy before?"

The question was one Jaune would have very much liked to hear the answer to, but he quickly remembered there was another girl next to him. One who was far quieter than her sister. Even her eyes were softer than Melanie's. Not wanting her to feel neglected in favor of her louder and more boisterous sister, Jaune decided to break the ice with a joke.

"So, Miltia. You ever eaten pussy before?" he mimicked the other girl.

The joke question earned a soft, almost embarrassed smile from the girl, who avoided his eyes to gaze down at her own lap. "No," she admitted. "Mel's into guys and girls. Just guys for me."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." She definitely seemed shyer than Melanie. Almost like Velvet compared to Nora. She may have been a cam girl, but he wondered if her sister had maybe conscripted her into this whole thing rather than it being her own choice. "So are you okay with all of this?" he asked softly. He nodded back to the couch where the other three girls sat. "With, um, this whole thing. Sex on camera and all that."

Miltia smiled and nodded before finally looking back up to him. "Yeah. Not with her or the others or anything. I wouldn't do girl on girl, and definitely not incest."

Jaune absolutely got that. The thought of him doing anything involving one of his sisters was absolutely gross. "Right."

"But… being totally honest with you? You're hot, Jaune," she said in an even softer voice than before. Miltia reached out to touch his thigh with hesitation, as if silently asking him if it was okay to do so. She was definitely far less forward than Melanie. "And I wouldn't mind a night with you if you wouldn't…"

Seeking to reassure her, Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave the far one a gentle rub to show his approval for both her words and actions. "I wouldn't mind it either," he smiled. "You're really beautiful."

The words earned a deeper smile from the young woman, who stared back down at her lap with a blush. He had to admit, she was adorable. Where her sister was loud and unashamedly brash, Miltia was quieter and more reserved. More genuine in a way. He hadn't picked up on that from watching any of their videos before their meeting. He supposed he was seeing a more real and genuine side of the twin than what was portrayed on camera.

"So is there anything you'd prefer to do?" he asked. "Or anything that's off limits for you, besides what you just said earlier?"

Jaune saw how her teeth gently toyed with her bottom lip as she stared down at her lap in thought. She was too adorable. It wouldn't surprise him if she was equally as docile in bed, but then again it wouldn't surprise him if she completely flipped the script and turned into a hardcore dominatrix either.

"I actually like your vanilla stuff," she admitted, calling back to Melanie's earlier words. "I like… it on my back. With you on top. If that's okay."

He nodded, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. "Definitely. We can do that."

She nodded in turn, seemingly embarrassed by the admission. "So… yeah. Stuff like that. I like kissing too. Just kinda gentle stuff. You know?"

He did know. It wouldn't be a problem for him. Though Jaune could be rough like he'd been with Miss Goodwitch, he could also be slow and gentle like he'd been with Pyrrha. "Hey, Miltia?"

She glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

Gently taking her chin with his free hand, he tilted it up toward him slowly, silently asking his own permission to do what was about to come next. Miltia offered no protests, and she willingly tilted her own head as Jaune's came down to it.

Jaune gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing the girl softly with a brief peck. He pulled back to see her reaction, and soft green eyes opened back up to gaze warmly into his.

"Like that?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Totally…" she whispered.

"Oh shit, looks like Mil's ready to go," he heard Melanie proclaim proudly. Glancing over to the other couch, he saw that the three girls were all focusing their attention on himself and Miltia. "And here I thought I'd be the horny one, but damn. My baby sis wants some of that Arc dick!"

Jaune supposed that meant that Melanie was the older of the twins. He wondered if she liked to hold it over Miltia's head like she was a legitimate big sister who acted like she knew better, despite a difference in age of probably only minutes.

"Shut up, Mel…" Miltia said bashfully.

Melanie stood up, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she grinned at where her sister and Jaune sat. "I just hammered out the details with Nora about how we'll be splitting profits," she said. "So if you're horny, Mil, you wanna go do it?"

"I'm not _that_ horny…"

"Our Semblance says otherwise~!"

Jaune's brow creased in confusion. Semblance? What did she mean by that?

To his surprise, Miltia stood up beside him. Perhaps there was more truth to Melanie's claim than her sister was letting on.

Jaune got up, followed by Nora and Velvet, and Melanie led the two through an open doorway into an adjoining room. The club's VIP room was more like a hotel suite, and in the other room was a single king size bed. As it turned out, this whole affair would be far more intimate than he had originally thought. The four of them would be at the best of times sharing a single bed.

"Come," Melanie urged, taking Jaune by the wrist and leading him to the bed. "Sit. Let's give the people what they expect out of a video with twins."

Melanie sat down on the bed on his left side, and Miltia on his right. Velvet hurriedly took out her video camera and began recording. Nora meanwhile appeared more eager than even Jaune himself to get to the action. The little porn-addicted ginger must have been hyped to see twins in the flesh.

Grabbing his chin with a hand, Melanie turned Jaune's head to face her. "Miltia already got a taste, so it's my turn now." Without warning she pressed her lips against Jaune's, attacking and breaching them with her tongue. Melanie's kisses were nothing like her sister's. The older twin was aggressive. Hungry. Dominate. She was taking from Jaune rather than sharing a moment with him.

Oh well. Variety was the spice of life.

After long, passionate seconds of making out, Melanie pulled back for air. She took a deep gasp, letting out an excited breath as she grinned at him. "Mmm, that's what I'm talking about, my little huntsman. But I think someone's a little jealous."

Jaune squinted for but a moment before he felt hands on the other side of him do what Melanie had just done. Miltia turned his attention to her before she too kissed him, far more aggressively than what they'd done on the couch. With newfound and surprising passion, Miltia breathed throaty moans into his mouth as her tongue swirled and wrestled with his own, an arm coming to snake around his back in order to prevent him from escaping her own amorous assault. Jaune wouldn't have run anyway, but the fact that Miltia had stepped up her own game in such a manner sent waves of excitement through his body.

As if ordered by some unspoken command, both Melanie and Miltia stood from the bed, taking a step away from it before their hands reached behind them. The sound of dual zippers ripped through the air, and both twins tugged at their dresses, dropping them down to the floor. The sight of their nude bodies sent a shiver through Jaune's body, staring at a pair of girls who looked so much alike, yet had slight differences to them.

Clad in only panties and their thigh-high boots now, Jaune's eyes alternated between the pale skin of both their bodies. With slender stomachs and wide hips, both girls possessed stunning hourglass figures which were the stuff of men's dreams. What surprised him, however, were the slight differences. Miltia's breasts were slightly larger than Melanie's. It didn't make the longer-haired girl any less beautiful, however, and she smirked as she peered down at him while standing so close above.

"Mil may have bigger tits," she said, as if reading his mind. Her fingers went to the band of her panties, where she slid them down her legs, careful to avoid the blades on the back of her heels. "But I have a better ass." As if to emphasize the point, she turned around and gave it a little shake only a couple feet away from Jaune's face.

He nodded absentmindedly. Yeah, that certainly was one fine ass… He wanted so badly to reach out and squeeze it, but was stopped when Miltia's hands urged him to move further up the bed.

The nude twins followed with him, and two pairs of hands began tugging at his belts and hoodie, each girl responsible for stripping a different part of his body. It was a new and definitely different experience to get this sort of treatment, and it was clear that for once he wasn't the most experienced one in the room. It took the two girls almost no time at all for him to be stripped completely naked, lying flat on his back with a proud erection jutting up in the air.

With a girl kneeling on either side of him, it was Melanie who made the first move, reaching out and taking hold of his length with her left hand. "Hey, Mil, mind if I go first?" she asked her sister, giving the captive cock gentle strokes.

"Sure," the short-haired twin agreed.

Wasting little time, Melanie plunged herself down on his dick, taking it in her mouth before she began to bob her head up and down. Her hand remained at the bottom of his shaft, giving soft rubs and strokes while her tongue focused on his head.

Jaune leaned his head back, groaning pleasurably as the elder twin began to suck him off. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he felt a hand begin to run through his hair. Shifting his focus to the right he saw Miltia smiling down warmly at him, her delicate fingers softly stroking his blond locks even while her sister was sucking him off.

"Hey, Miltia…" he whispered, loving the feeling of the other girl's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Hey," she smiled, her fingers moving to graze his cheek affectionately.

"Anything I can… ah, do for you while Melanie's busy?"

The girl seemed to blush once more, her smile deepening as she shifted on the bed next to him. "Well, I did notice you staring at my boobs earlier…"

It was hard not to stare. They were beautiful. While not as big as Nora or Yang's they were full with a lovely shape, with pale pink nipples that were erect from arousal and just begging to be toyed with.

As Miltia dangled the pair down below his face, Jaune read her unspoken message loud and clear. Reaching up slightly with his head, he took her left breast in his mouth and clamped down on it.

"Oh," she moaned, a throaty breath slipping from her mouth as Jaune began to suck on it. "Oh… Jaune…"

Miltia brought her body down closer to his face in order to ease the stress on his neck. Jaune laid back against the pillow, a pair of breasts in his face with one in his mouth. If he were to suffocate here and now it would be the greatest death in the history of Remnant. He licked and sucked with every ounce of energy he had, wanting nothing more than to draw more gasps and moans from the girl who hovered above him.

His own breaths were becoming ragged as Melanie kept working below his waist. Melanie was servicing his cock with the experience that not even Nora possessed at this point, and his legs began to squirm and flex underneath her expertise. After only a few minutes of sucking she was bringing him near climax. With a beautiful breast in his mouth, he didn't want to let go in order to inform her. However, he didn't want to ruin the night by giving her an unwanted creamy surprise either.

Reluctantly, he released his mouth's hold on Miltia's boob so he could give the girl below him fair warning. "M-Melanie, I'm gonna cum…"

Maybe she didn't hear him, for the girl continued to suck him off with vigor he'd never felt the likes of before. Jaune took his eyes off Miltia to stare down his chest at the head of long black hair that bobbed up and down on his knob, only to see those piercing green eyes of Melanie staring up back at him.

"Melanie, did you h-" he started, only to be silenced when Miltia placed a single finger on his lips.

Looking back up at her, the other twin smiled down sweetly at him. She ran a hand through his hair again, giving him a reassuring stroke on his cheek. "It's okay. She wants you to do it in her mouth."

As if to silence any further concerns from the boy, Miltia stuck her chest into his face once more, urging him to resume his work on her tits. He took her right breast this time, suckling on it gently and earning yet more pleasurable gasps from the twin. The combined assault of Melanie below his waist and Miltia above was pushing Jaune over the limit, and he was unable to hold his climax back any longer.

With a groan stifled by Miltia's chest, Jaune exploded in Melanie's mouth. For a moment she stopped her movements when the first shot fired off, but quickly enough resumed her sucking in order to draw out more of his seed. She pumped the base of his shaft, and Jaune continued to shoot load after load into the eager girl's waiting mouth, where she was undoubtedly swallowing everything he gave her. After it was clear that she had milked him dry, Melanie came off of his cock, a wet pop sounding through the air when she released the last of him from her mouth.

"Mmm, tasty," she hummed happily.

Miltia came up as well, and Jaune suddenly felt very cold and alone after just finding himself in what he could only describe as a twin sandwich. Staring down past his wet and still hard cock, he saw how Melanie stood up at the foot of the bed, licking her lips slowly and deliberately as she stared down at him.

"And still ready to go," she commented with a smile, nodding at his still hard member. "Mil, you wanna hop on that? I think our other friend here," she continued, turning to face Nora. "Deserves some attention too."

Jaune hadn't seen Nora strip down, as his focus had been entirely on the two dark-haired beauties who had been pleasuring him, but it was clear as day that Nora was nude, excited, and eager to go herself. The pair of fingers that were still rubbing her clit was proof enough of that.

"Yeah," he heard the other girl agree, and her hand shifted to begin to softly graze his chest. Green eyes stared down on him, filled with surprising lust for someone who seemed so shy and reserved. "Unless you'd rather have Melanie first, Jaune."

Jaune sat up on the bed, bringing his face to equal height as the girl who knelt beside him. Reaching out he cupped her cheek softly and held it as he brought his lips to hers once more. The brief but passionate kiss they shared was all that needed to be said about who would be first.

Remembering what she'd said earlier on the couch, Jaune guided Miltia onto the bed, gently laying her down on it before climbing over her. She was small. Not as small as Nora, but smaller than Yang and Pyrrha, and definitely Miss Goodwitch.

With his knees between her legs and hands pressed down on either side of her shoulders, he had a sudden thought. "Do you have any condoms?" he asked.

Miltia shook her head. "Pill," she answered. "Can you…"

He frowned at her unfinished question. "Yeah?"

"Can you cum inside me?" she whispered, as if the question was too embarrassing to utter aloud. "Cream pie me?"

Somehow, he hadn't yet done that with Nora yet. Definitely not with any of the other girls, since those were spontaneous and in the moment decisions to have sex. But if Miltia was prepared, he saw no reason not to grant her request.

Leaning down and kissing the top of her forehead, he smiled as he gave his answer. "Sure. You ready?"

Miltia nodded. Her warm eyes and bashful smile made Jaune's heart flutter. As unashamedly crude and loud as Melanie was, her twin was the polar opposite. He wouldn't be fucking Miltia today. He would be making love. Just the way she liked it.

Reaching down with a hand, Jaune took his hard length and guided it between Miltia's legs, where he found a surprisingly wet and eager pussy waiting for him. Parting her folds with his head, Jaune went in slowly, and heard Miltia begin to breathe strained gasps as he entered. He paused for a moment to allow her to catch her breath before continuing. Another guttural groan fled her lips as he pushed deeper, before finally hilting himself inside her warm, tight, and moist pussy.

Jaune allowed himself to rest on top of Miltia's chest, feeling it rise and fall with each deep breath she took. He gave her more time to recover. It wasn't like either of them were going anywhere. Returning the earlier favor, one of Jaune's hands came up to gently stroke her soft black hair.

"How're you doing?" he asked, and green eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

Jaune felt as her arms wrapped around his back, holding him tightly against her as he lay between her legs. "Good," she said softly. "How about you?"

Buried inside a beautiful girl, resting comfortably against her chest, and with her arms coiled around him tighter than an attacking King Taijitu? Jaune felt like he was on top of the world. Tonight that world's name just happened to be named Miltia Malachite.

"Great," he answered honestly. He closed the last few inches between their faces to kiss her tenderly before pulling back to speak again. "So if you're ready…"

Miltia bit down gently on her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Jaune…" she said, her hands moving up from his back to his neck and hair. "Let's give them a good show, okay?"

He nodded, smiling down on her as he moved his hips back and slid out of her a few inches. "Yeah. We'll give them the best show."

When he slowly pushed himself back into her, the pleasurable moan he drew from Miltia's lips was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard.

* * *

Melanie never knew how much she needed a hot ginger huntress between her legs until she had one. Seated on one of the soft chairs in the bedroom, she stared at Nora's hair, the girl's face buried in her thighs, licking like there was no tomorrow.

Boot-clad legs squirmed under the soft, wet tongue of the redhead. For someone who'd never gone down on a girl before, Nora was actually pretty good at it. Not surprising considering they shared the same equipment down there. Nora knew what she would have wanted Jaune to do for her, and she was hitting all of Melanie's sweet spots like she'd been doing this for years.

Well-maintained fingernails grasped down on Nora's hair, and Melanie hummed with delight as her lover's tongue did its magic. "Mmm, yeah just like that, Nora. Damn, you're good at this…"

The young huntress dutifully kept lapping away at Melanie's sex, and the dark-haired girl leaned her against the backrest of the couch. Closing her eyes, hot and passionate breaths poured from her lips as Nora continued to service her.

She continued to stroke Nora's short hair, fingers running gently through it as a silent show of approval. As waves of pleasure crashed over her body, she smiled a wide toothy grin. This was the life. Comfort and luxury all around her. A private suite to party in every night. The finest alcohol Remnant had to offer in her glass. And a pretty young woman on her knees between her legs.

Between the wet sounds of Nora's tongue flicking and licking the folds of her pussy, and the soft moans which accompanied her breaths, a new sound began to fill the room. Emerald eyes opened and gazed toward the bed.

Jaune had settled in between Miltia's legs, which had spread widely to accommodate the large boy's size and bulk. His firm ass was thumping up and down gently onto her, causing the creaking of mattress springs which had earned her attention. Miltia's calves and feet rocked with every thrust, and her arms clung tightly around his back as the boy humped her.

She had to admit, it was a turn-on. Even without her and Miltia's Semblance being activated, Melanie was getting hornier by the second. Nora was mostly to blame for that, but there was something about the sight of fucking, or getting fucked, for which there was no substitute. Jaune was showing her sister a good time, and Melanie wanted in on that sort of fun.

As much as it pained her to do so, she began to urge Nora's mouth away from her sopping-wet cunt. The blissful feeling of the huntress's tongue left her, and Nora pulled back to reveal a slightly flushed face, probably from both excitement and exertion. The ginger girl licked her lips, and Melanie felt a chill run down her spine to the sight of the girl licking her juices from her full, pink lips.

Melanie stood up and Nora did the same. At their full heights the elder twin was a good four to five inches taller than the busty huntress. It was always nice to be taller than the person you were about to dominate. It made the action feel right and natural.

"So, Nora," she smiled playfully, staring into those eager teal eyes of her partner. "Did you like it when Coco fucked you?"

Nora may not have been bisexual, but plenty of people did a lot of things for porn they normally wouldn't do. In Nora's case, girls were on the table. Or on the couch. The bed… anywhere, really.

"It was different," she admitted bashfully. "Not bad different, but definitely different than Jaune's dick."

"They're having a lot of fun over there," she said, motioning over to where Jaune continued to pound away at Miltia. "You wanna join them?"

Nora glanced over, and she nodded her head slightly in agreement. "Sure. With you on top?"

Melanie reached out and pulled the other girl closer to her, a hand resting on the back of her head while her nails gently squeezed down on a head of ginger hair. "You know it."

Bringing her lips to Nora's, Melanie invaded the huntress's mouth with her tongue, claiming yet another part of the girl for her own.

* * *

"Ah… ah… ah… ahhh…"

He may have been going slowly, he may have been thrusting gently, but even so, he was getting a wonderful reaction from the girl beneath him.

Staring down at Miltia's face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open wide, and with each time he pumped into her he would draw another gasp or breath from her mouth.

Her noises were soft. Sweet. Almost musical. Delicate, like her pale, unmuscular body was. It had been a surprise to learn that she and her sister, both cam girls, were also bouncers here at this club. Though when he thought back to other girls he'd been with, some of them weren't muscular either. Not everyone could have a toned and strong physique like Yang or Pyrrha. Not everyone needed one to be an effective fighter. Not when Aura and Semblances were a thing.

The skin below her bangs glistened with perspiration, and as Jaune continued to slowly make love to her, he smiled down at her strained face. She was feeling every inch of him, and she was loving it. He hoped he was giving it to her how she liked, but with no complaints so far he figured that he was doing a fine job.

Jaune brought his left hand up to gently brush the hair away from her brow, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead even as he kept thrusting in and out of her. Miltia moaned pleasurably under both his lips and his cock, and the arms that wrapped around his back coiled even tighter than before.

"Is that good, Miltia?" he asked gently.

She nodded, eyes still squeezed closed as he rocked her body. "Yes… so good…"

His free hand drifted down from her face to her chest, where he gave one of her breasts a firm but loving squeeze. Miltia moaned again under his touch, followed by a sharp hiss as he took her nipple between a finger and thumb and pinched it gently.

"Mmm, Jaune…" she breathed.

Music to his ears. With a hand firmly on her breast and the other pressing down on the bed next to her, Jaune kept up a steady rhythm, loving every one of the desperate breaths and moans he drew from the soft girl's mouth.

He leaned in, placing more and more kisses on every inch of her that he could reach. Her forehead. Her cheek. Her nose. Lips. Chin. Neck. The fact that Miltia enjoyed that sort of loving and caring attention was plain as day.

The same couldn't be said for the couple who had just crashed on the bed next to them.

With his attention squarely on Miltia, Jaune was startled when the familiar form of his teammate fell onto her back next to him. A second later Melanie climbed on top of her, and Jaune saw an all too familiar sight strapped around her waist and protruding out proudly.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing the party," Melanie said as she knelt between Nora's open legs. One of her hands reached down to grasp the purple dildo of the strap-on positioned threateningly above Nora's waist. "But this little slut needs some action too."

The bed went still as Jaune stopped humping Miltia, and both of them looked at the two new people who had joined them in bed. Nora apparently had no issue with being called a slut by Melanie. She was, after all, the one who'd coined the name Beacon Sluts.

A glance around showed Velvet standing back with a camera in hand. Right… they were being recorded by a camerawoman. With all his attention on Miltia he'd forgotten that little detail.

Nora moaned with delight as Melanie pushed inside her, the topmost girl grinning with an almost animalistic hunger as she earned sweet sounds from the ginger's lips. Both Jaune and Miltia watched as Nora's face twisted with pleasure as Melanie shoved the last of her strap-on inside her.

He'd been in a threeway before, but lying next to another couple having sex at the same time as him was a new and very interesting experience.

"So how about we have a little competition," Melanie said as she knelt between Nora's legs.

"You can't be serious right now," Miltia squinted, looking over and up at her sister.

"Oh I'm serious," the other twin grinned, and reached down to stroke one of Nora's breasts tenderly. "Your cock versus mine, Jaune. First one to make one of these fine ladies cum wins."

Jaune shifted his focus back down to Miltia, who stared back up at him. What had been an enjoyable and honestly romantic session of lovemaking had quickly become something entirely different. He knew Nora had a certain competitive streak to her as well, and if he backed down from the challenge he'd likely never hear the end from her.

Oh, and then there was Velvet, recording every bit of what was just said. He couldn't look like a coward to his adoring audience, could he?

The question was answered when Miltia reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She pulled him down closer to her, and for the first time there was a hint of danger in her normally soft eyes.

"Do it," she hissed, releasing her hold on his hair before her hands found the flesh of his chest. She rubbed it sensually as she settled her head deeper in to the pillow for more support. "Fuck me."

Something primal awoke inside Jaune. He glanced back over at Melanie, who was smirking smugly back at him. The gauntlet had been thrown. And with Miltia's approval, he had no choice but to take up the challenge.

"Alright," he said. His hands reached down to take Miltia's hips firmly, and he prepared himself for what was to come next. "Let's do it."

Melanie gave one of Nora's breasts a slap. "You heard him, sugar tits. Let's do this."

She wasted no time, and Melanie leaned down onto Nora as her hips began to work. If there wasn't work to be done, Jaune would have wanted nothing more than to watch the fine ass of Melanie Malachite bouncing up and down as she fucked Nora senseless with that large strap-on of hers.

There was, however, a competition to be won. Pride was on the line.

Jaune went back to work immediately, and started out at a far quicker and harsher pace than he'd been fucking Miltia before. The effects were immediate, and already he was drawing out those sweet grunts and moans from the bustier of the two twins.

"Yes… oh gods…" she gasped, the slaps of his flesh against hers filling his ears. "Just like that… don't stop…" she begged.

Her moans weren't alone, and next to him Jaune heard the familiar noises he'd earned from Nora in the past slipping through her lips. "Mm! Ah… fuck!" Nora groaned as Melanie pumped into her.

Jaune bit down into his bottom lip, and digging his fingers tightly into Miltia's hips, smacked into her harder and faster. Her large breasts flopped and jiggled atop her chest from the impact, and more and more desperate gasps were being stolen from her wide-open mouth.

"Jaune!" she cried, hands reaching up to cling to something, anything she could find purchase on. No longer chest to chest with him, she had to settle on his shoulders, which she grabbed and dug her own nails into. "Oh gods…"

Her bouncing breasts were too tantalizing a target to resist, and Jaune reached up to grab them instead of her hips, squeezing down tightly on her beautiful boobs to stop their shaking. He pressed down on them and her whole body to pin her in place while he continued to ravage her hot, yearning flesh.

A glance over showed Melanie doing the same with Nora, enjoying a handful of his teammate's tits as she fucked her. Unlike him, however, Melanie gave Nora's jiggling breasts the occasional slap. Jaune wondered if Nora enjoyed that sort of thing or if it was just Melanie's style, but his friend offered no complaints as the dark-haired girl pounded her tight pussy.

"Sometimes a girl likes a nice slap," Melanie offered, giving one of Nora's tits a smack for emphasis. "Isn't that right, you dirty girl?"

Nora bit down on her lip in order to stifle her moan. She nodded her head eagerly as Melanie fucked her. "Yeah..."

After another slap Melanie began pumping into Nora with renewed vigor and energy, spurred on by the other girl's encouraging noises. "Yeah you like that… you like being dominated, little huntress…"

Jaune grit his teeth as he sought to keep up the pace. Going hard and fast was easy for Melanie, since she had no feeling in that strap-on of hers. But the harder Jaune went, the faster he pumped, the quicker he would cum. However in a race to cause the first orgasm there was no time for the slow and steady to win. He had to get Miltia off and fast.

Her loud panting and moans of ecstasy weren't helping when it came to pushing him over the edge. The girl's cries were frantic, and Jaune stared down at her gaping mouth which sang the song of rapture he was all too familiar with. She was close. She was so close. Just a little more…

Until Jaune felt it himself. He was at his limit. The point of no return had been reached. His own climax was coming, it was just a matter of when rather than if. Clenching his jaw, he held back for as long as possible, all the while hammering into Miltia's hot, wet cunt desperately seeking out her own orgasm.

And then he erupted.

A harsh groan sounded, and the first of his seed shot inside his partner. He kept his pace up, smacking between her legs again and again as more of his cum filled her waiting pussy. Her nails dug into him so deeply that he'd need to activate his Aura in order to heal the wounds. And then… then something peculiar happened.

Miltia screamed, and her delicate featured contorted with unmistakable pleasure as her body began to shake. Her legs thrashed and kicked, coiling around his waist and squeezing his hips tightly against her.

"Oh gods… oh gods… yes… Jaune… fuck…" Hot breaths and hotter words poured from her lips as she rode out the orgasm Jaune had given her.

The peculiar thing, however, was Melanie's own reaction. Next to him, Jaune saw how the girl pounding into Nora had slowed down until she stopped entirely. Shuddering gasps and groans began to slip uncontrollably from Melanie's lips, and her hands squeezed down tightly on Nora's tits as green eyes closed tightly.

"Oh gods…" she gasped, her mouth desperately sucking in oxygen. "Oh my gods…" Her own hips and legs twitched even as they remained between Nora's. If Jaune didn't know any better he'd say she had just climaxed herself. But how…?

Melanie fell forward, her face finding a pair of soft pillows as she buried herself in Nora's chest. It was clear who had won the competition. Jaune's only question was, what was happening now?

"Spunk yes…" Melanie breathed happily into Nora's bouncy boobs.

Nora looked up at a head of black hair with confusion evident on her own face. A moment later she shared a glance with Jaune, who merely shrugged with his own lack of explanation.

The Malachite twins were spent. Sucking in precious oxygen, Miltia lay underneath Jaune and Melanie atop Nora, slowly recovering from the orgasms which they had both simultaneously experienced.

Only Nora hadn't cum. It was a problem Jaune still had plenty of time and stamina to correct once he pulled himself out of Miltia. Well, give or take five minutes for recovery.

* * *

Beacon Sluts/Double Trouble Crossover was a smash hit on both party's platforms. The appeal of seeing two popular porn channels come together for one epic orgy proved to be immensely popular, and Nora had hit the nail on the head in predicting the appeal in twins. The video ranked second behind the Pyrrha Nikos sex tape.

Velvet had captured it all on camera. Her face had burned fiercely seeing the orgy live, but the heat up there was nothing compared to that which smoldered between her legs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seeing how the Malachite twins don't have canonical Semblances, I headcanon that they share a sort of passive "twin empathy" thing where they can feel and sense each other's strong emotions. Not only does this make them extremely well-coordinated in battle, as we saw in the Yellow Trailer against Yang, but in this case... well... Melanie felt Miltia's orgasm. Hard.

Oh, and I just had to throw a Tyler Sister's reference in there at the end. Props to Ruggington on Youtube for exposing me to that fun stuff.

After this chapter Velvet is set up nicely, but that's not written in stone. It could honestly be anyone so long as there's a good explanation as to why. So I'm curious who you'd want to see next, and what their story would be.

As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Ninjas of Love

His crushing weight was on top of her. Every thrust of his hips hammered her deeper into the mattress. She never would have expected that this was how her first time would be. Not under these circumstances. Not these conditions. Not because of a decision made by her parents...

"My mind... it feels like it's going blank!" Blake cried. "I can't feel anything but your white-hot rod bruising my womb!"

Jaune grunted with effort as he continued to slam into her. Each time he hit home he drove the breath from her lungs. It took all the effort in the world to merely speak as he fucked her.

"At this rate I'm going to get pregnant!" she moaned. "Your seed is going to fill me up and put a baby inside of me! I'm going to be a mother!"

Jaune pressed his chest close to hers, squishing down on her ample breasts as he brought his lips down to her ear. "That's right. I'm going to impregnate you, and you're going to bear me a son."

Blake's mind was about to break. He was just so big. His presence on top of her was so heavy. Despite how much she didn't want this...

She couldn't get enough of it.

"Here it comes," Jaune growled as he pumped into her. "Get ready to be filled with my seed."

Blake's heart skipped a beat. "No! Not inside!" She begged. Jaune groaned, and she felt him erupt inside her, filling her cervix to the brim with its potent goo. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~!"...

* * *

_One day earlier_

Truth be told? Jaune was living the dream. If he never accomplished a single important thing as a huntsman in his life he would still be able to die a happy man.

The boy thought about how far he'd come in just a few months. It was more than just his skill as a huntsman that had improved. His whole social situation had. It wasn't long ago that Weiss was rejecting him at every turn and Cardin was bullying him. But now?

He'd fucked Nora. A lot. He'd fucked Yang. He'd fucked Pyrrha. He'd fucked his combat teacher Glynda Goodwitch. He'd fucked his upperclassman Coco. He'd even fucked a pair of twins he'd never met before. The Malachite sisters were not only skilled fighters in their own right, but had a PornPlace page as well. Being able to do a collaboration with them had been a great boon for both of their channels.

He'd gone from runt of the litter to the top dog in the yard. No one could touch him. Well, except all the people who _touched _him. He couldn't go a day without getting a mix congratulatory high-fives and jealous glares from his peers. Honestly after the whole Glynda ordeal he was amazed that someone from Beacon hadn't officially put a stop to his and Nora's little degenerate love nest. Then again, Miss Goodwitch _had_ spoken about the influx of new Beacon applicants since their channel took off. Maybe he really was doing a civic duty. Maybe the sheer amount of sex happening at Beacon really was for the greater good.

Despite the sheer variety in women he'd been able to sample, there was something about being able to go back home to Nora that was most satisfying. Maybe it was because she had been his first. Or maybe it was because they'd done it so much that they were completely and totally in sync. Whatever the case, he could just let loose and be natural around her. He didn't mind her seeing him when he wasn't standing at attention and looking his most flattering. Jaune could walk around flaccid in front of her and feel no self-consciousness whatsoever. If anything, she'd just comment on his nice butt as he walked past.

Arcs did have nice butts, after all. It was genetic.

As the day wound down Jaune wondered what the evening would bring. Would Nora be in the mood? He hadn't received any texts asking him to join her in the Porner. Maybe tonight would be a nice, peaceful evening to let Big Jaune rest. Even with Aura, everyone needed a little rest and recovery from time to time.

"Maybe I could head into Vale," he mused aloud. "Go pick up some new comics. I'm way behind on my X-Ray and Vav."

Strolling alone through Beacon's courtyard, the sun was only a couple hours away from setting. He'd need to go down there soon if he wanted to make it back before dark. Then he'd grab some food, lay down in bed, and enjoy some comics.

The rustling of leaves earned his attention, and Jaune expected to feel a nice breeze on his face as he passed underneath it. No such sensation hit him. However, the source of the disturbance soon revealed itself.

Jaune yelped, being pulled off his feet as one of his ankles was bound by some sort of trap that laid unseen on the ground. He was pulled upward by his leg up into the tree, and at the same time a figure in black descended from the branches, falling in time with his own ascent.

Finally an equilibrium was reached, and Jaune hung dangling upside down by one of his ankles, blue eyes staring wide at the person who had caught him in her trap. "Blake?" he practically screeched in both surprise and panic.

Even upside down, Jaune saw how the almost cold expression in her brilliant golden eyes stared up at him as he dangled down vulnerably from where his ankle was constricted. Some sort of rope was balancing their two bodies, using one of the thick tree branches as a fulcrum that held Jaune in place, while Blake stood on the ground below him.

"Jaune," she said evenly.

The blond boy swung gently from his awkward position, all the while staring down at Blake who didn't seem to find anything wrong with their respective situations. "Um, can you let me down?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"I can't let you down," she informed him, and took a step forward even while she hung onto her end of the rope. "Not until you hear what I have to say."

Crap. What had he done to piss Blake off lately? Jaune racked his brain trying to think of what he could have done to get on the faunus girl's bad side.

_Faunus! _ Had he said or done something to insult her heritage? Her race? Had he made some sort of off-color joke about people fucking like rabbits or something? Would a faunus even get offended by something like that? Maybe he should ask Velvet that sometime. She was a rabbit faunus, after all.

"Um, sure!" he agreed with as much enthusiasm as he could muster while all the blood ran to his head. A head he wasn't used to getting all the blood these days. "Maybe you could let me down and we can discuss this like two normal people?" His eyes widened. "Not that you're not normal because you're a faunus or anything like that"! He insisted hurriedly. "Because you're totally normal!"

Golden eyes narrowed on him. In an instant Jaune knew that he shouldn't press the faunus button in the future.

Blake moved to tie her end of the rope around the trunk of the tree, and after doing so was now free to approach Jaune to the point of being able to touch his face. "We can talk here," she insisted. "Do I have your attention?"

Doing his best to nod in his position, Jaune did so fervently. "Definitely. What's on your mind, Blake?"

"I want to do something with you," she began in an unenthusiastic, almost deadpan tone.

_Like hang me upside down from a tree?_ his mind asked. "Oh, um, what kind of thing?" he asked instead.

Jaune saw how her hands moved behind her body, and when they came back out she was holding a book of some sort. She presented it to him, and a moment later had the thought to flip it upside down so that he would be able to read the title.

"Ninjas of Love 2: A Clash of Clans?" Jaune read aloud.

Blake nodded. "Yes. It's the second book in the Ninjas of Love series."

Jaune blinked. He knew that Blake was into reading and all that, but did she really need to go to such extreme measures to get him to do so as well? Maybe he should just tell her that he had actually been planning on heading down to a local bookstore in order to pick up some comics. That was sort of like reading, right?

"So do you want me to read it?" he wondered. "Because you could have just asked."

Blake shook her head this time. "No. Not just read it, Jaune." Her arms lowered, and she stepped closer to him and leaned up in order to speak directly into his ear. "I want to act it out."

When she pulled back Jaune noticed the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. He still didn't get it, however.

"Act it out?" he wondered. "I'm not exactly a ninja like you are," he said, arms doing the best they could to motion to the trap he found himself ensnared in.

"You're not," she agreed. "What you are though, is a lover." Those hard golden eyes focused on him, and Jaune couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. "I've seen your videos. You're building quite a reputation here at Beacon."

He knew that, but he never would have expected Blake of all people to comment on it. She'd never shown an ounce of interest in the conversations their circle of friends sometimes had in the cafeteria. Unlike Nora, Yang, and Pyrrha, she'd had never shown any desire to partake in their amorous activities either. She was quiet and aloof. Truth be told Jaune didn't know if he'd ever interacted with her one on one before this very conversation.

"So being a… lover," he said carefully. "Will help you act out a book about ninjas?"

Blake's tongue darted out, wetting her lips before she stepped closer to him once again. Those intense eyes of hers stared into his, unblinking as she whispered her next words. "This book contains an H scene," she explained. Never mind that Jaune had no idea what an H scene was. "That's what we're going to be acting out."

Her answer merely raised more questions. "Sorry, what's an H scene?"

She took a deep breath. A brief look of annoyance crossed her face before she spoke again. "Sex, Jaune. It's a sex scene."

And suddenly it all made sense.

Blake wanted his dick. She wanted it in order to act out a scene from one of her favorite books.

"Oh, um, yeah," Jaune stuttered, taken aback by the sudden and indecent proposal. "Yeah we could totally do that. Did you really need to tie me up to ask that?"

"I needed you to witness my skills."

Jaune didn't know what that cryptic answer meant, and he didn't want to know. "They sure are… nice."

She nodded. "I want you to take this book," she said, presenting it to him in both hands like she was handing him some sort of ancient artifact. "Read pages 130 through 142. You don't have to memorize the dialogue per se, but get a general idea of what's going on. Learn the story. Learn the situation they're in. Learn who the characters are."

Jaune took hold of the book, and the top thing which was still on his mind was being let down so he could at least stand and hold a normal conversation with the girl who was propositioning him for sex.

"Here's what I want," she continued. "Vaginal. Raw. Cream pie. Maledom. I'm not a virgin, but I assure you that I'm clean of any STDs. I'm also on birth control so you don't need to worry about wearing a condom or impregnating me. The most important aspect of all of this will be the roleplaying part, so I need you to play your part with gusto. Otherwise the experience will be ruined, and it will just be like any ordinary sex. Are these conditions that you can meet?"

Jaune felt drenched under the deluge of demands from this casual acquaintance of his. He'd done a good deal of those things already, but playing an overly dominant role would be new for him. As would the roleplaying aspect of it all. However, he was willing to give it a shot. He was willing to study the book she'd given him all night in order to perform his role with gusto, as Blake had said.

After all, Jaune had heard tales of the Bellabooty before. Who was he to pass up an opportunity at witnessing it in all its bare glory firsthand?

"Yeah," he agreed readily. "I'm definitely okay with all that."

Blake nodded, and in one swift motion the blade of Gambol Shroud came out and cut the rope which suspended Jaune mid-air. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, the cry on his lips only drowned out by the sudden impact his body made on the grass.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow after class in your usual room. Bring Velvet along to record it. I would like a copy of this. For… research purposes," she quickly followed up.

As Jaune picked himself up off the ground, he knew that her explanation was just an excuse. He wasn't about to kink shame her, however. If Blake wanted a personal copy of her roleplaying experience to get off to, then more power to her.

"Definitely," he agreed. "I'll be there."

She didn't smile. Blake merely nodded an affirmation. "Good. Now… ninja vanish!"

Her hand moved like lightning, tossing something down to the ground which exploded with a thick cloud of smoke. The initial shock made his eyes squeeze shut, and for a moment he coughed when he breathed in the concealing fog.

Yet after his lungs had settled, Jaune heard everything in the still courtyard. Blake had tried to ninja vanish but she was dummy thicc, and the clap of her Bellabooty alerted Jaune as she ran away and leapt through the open window of the nearest building on campus.

When the smoke had cleared he was alone with only a book in his hands to show for his troubles. So much for getting some comics. He had new reading material he needed to study tonight.

A smile grew on his lips. That Bellabooty though.

* * *

"So roleplaying? Really?"

Jaune walked through the hallway of the exchange student dormitory, flanked on either side by his partners in crime in their shared business endeavor. With Nora on his right looking up at him eagerly, and Velvet trotting alongside with her camera, Jaune was on his way to plunder some booty that would make any pirate in the past ages of Remnant jealous.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Believe me, I was just as surprised as you. It doesn't help that she dropped the idea on me after…"

Nora tilted her head slightly and gave him a quizzical look. "After what?"

Jaune shook his head. "Never mind." No one needed to know about how he'd been roped up by the ankle like a big game prize which had just been caught by an expert hunter. Blake had certainly proven to be an expert in tying that rope. It made him happy that she'd requested _maledom_ from him as opposed to the alternative.

Then again, he might not mind getting tied up by Blake and letting her have her way with him…

"Well I think it's really cool," Nora pressed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good cosplay and roleplay porn online? Not only do you need guys and girls who are into the show, but they need to be willing to bang on camera while in costume and character! It's like, the rarest of the rare!"

Jaune could believe that. It had actually taken him more commitment than ever before in order to prepare for his part in this. In order to prepare to share a bed with Blake.

He'd studied the book she had provided to him late into the night in order to do his best to fulfill the faunus girl's wishes. He even did a little extra reading in order to properly acquaint himself with both his and Blake's characters. He'd done a little online digging too, if nothing else just to find out which tropes were particularly popular with them. Jaune wanted to be able to do both his role, and Blake, justice today.

"Hopefully she won't mind the audience," Jaune said, referring to Nora's presence. "I mean Velvet's necessary to record it, but all you're going to be doing is sitting in the corner and watching, Nora."

The ginger girl gasped with indignation. "That's not true!" The insult fled her face almost instantly, replaced with a coy smirk on her beautiful pink lips. "I'll also be diddling myself watching it."

Jaune grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. A few months ago, and with any other person, he wouldn't have believed the words could come out of their mouth. With Nora though? Totally normal and natural.

"How about you, Velvet?" Jaune asked, turning his attention to the other, quieter girl. "Do you get anything out of this?"

Brown eyes went wide, and her vision fell down to the carpeted hall as the girl seemed to shrink in on herself. "N-no," she stuttered meekly. "Of course not. It's just a job."

A well-paying job. Jaune and Nora were making pretty decent money now with their PornPlace channel, and as the camerawoman Velvet was entitled to a cut of the profits. Were those new boots she was wearing? Despite what appeared to be a little bit of awkwardness, she was certainly getting something out of this whole arrangement.

Reaching the door of the Porner, Jaune laid his palm on the handle. "Well here we are," he announced. "Ready?"

Velvet nodded. Nora grinned. Taking a breath and steeling himself, Jaune pushed the door open to find…

Candle-lit darkness.

Bright enough to see the room, but dark enough to be considered romantic, Jaune stepped into his and Nora's private love nest to find that it had been altered. The heavy blackout curtains were closed, and all around him numerous candles sat on every piece of furniture available in order to illuminate the place. Incense burned, and the pleasant aroma of lavender wafted through Jaune's nostrils. His heart fluttered inside his chest when he saw the girl in question sprawled out across one of the beds.

Blake wore a black silk nightgown, a kimono of eastern-Mistral origin as her golden eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Long, pale legs were bare, stretched out across the bed as her attention turned to greet the newcomers. Her face betrayed no emotion, and despite being surrounded by his friends, she had eyes only for him.

"So you've come," she greeted softly. "At long last you're here to fulfill your obligations."

Jaune turned and nodded to Velvet, who whipped out her camera and got into a better position to film the bed. Nora on the other hand dashed over to the furthest bed where she took a seat, ready to do her own thing. Jaune meanwhile realized that the game had already begun. Unless this formal manner of speech really was Blake's own mind, rather than that of the character she was playing.

"I have," he confirmed, taking a step forward. "We both know what needs to happen here tonight."

Blake's gaze broke from his, and Jaune followed as her eyes settled on a chair. More specifically, the article of clothing hanging over it. "You've certainly come overdressed for the occasion then, Jujimaru-san. Perhaps you're thinking of defying your father's orders?"

Jaune looked down at his blue jeans and hoodie. Then back to the garment. The black ninja gi. It wouldn't be a cosplay if he wasn't wearing his proper attire, now would it?

He stripped down quickly before grabbing the gi and slipping it on. Blake had guessed his size correctly. He wondered how much thought she'd put into this before even asking.

Judging by the way her eyes were glued to his bare chest as he had disrobed, probably a lot.

Now in his proper costume, Jaune felt as though he could really dive into the character of Jujimaru Emoto. The male character from Ninjas of Love 2 who would be fulfilling his familial obligations with the lovely Kawaiiko.

"I would never defy my father's orders," Jaune said, taking a step toward where Blake still lay on her side. "The Koneko and Emoto clans have agreed to join houses, and in order for that to happen… _we_ must be joined together as one."

Blake shivered noticeably, and her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach in faux fear. "Don't act like this is mere obligation for you," she whimpered. "I've seen how your lecherous gaze stole my innocence the moment you walked into my room. And to think that tonight they want… want…"

Blade shuddered, a whimper of fear slipping through her lips. She was really getting into it. Any onlooker who wasn't in on the game might have actually thought she dreaded being forced to have sex with him. Jaune on the other hand knew better. He especially liked how Blake accused him of staring at her lecherously when she had done just that as soon as he'd taken his shirt off.

"Yes, they want it," Jaune said softly, approaching the bed and making Blake cower back in fear. He slammed his palms on the mattress, staring down hard at his roleplaying companion. "And _I _want it too. Stand up."

Blake's body language was a masterful display of acting, and she hesitantly stood up to stand beside Jaune next to the bed. She was a good half a foot shorter than him, and from this angle he could gaze down atop her head. Atop the flattened feline ears which themselves indicated fear and trepidation.

"Now… let's get a look at the goods, shall we?" Jaune asked, wrapping his arms around Blake and pulling her against his chest.

"N-no…" she whined softly, her head held low and forehead pressing against his sternum. "No please, it's embarrassing…"

Jaune's hands rested on the small of her back, and slowly but surely trailed downward to a part of Blake which was the stuff of both guy's and girl's dreams. Sinking ever lower and lower, and reaching underneath the short kimono nightgown, Jaune's palms found the ample cheeks of Blake's ass.

He'd finally found the Bellabooty.

His fingers squeezed down on her, and there was more than enough for a handful even in his large hands. There was nothing but skin in his hands, and it wasn't until they'd migrated a little bit north that he found the thin thong strap near her waistline. Upon reflection of just how pronounced her rear end was in those purple leggings of hers, it was no surprise to Jaune that Blake wore thongs.

She squished out between his fingers, and Jaune felt as though he was groping a pair of giant, bouncy marshmallows as he eagerly felt up his friend. He was rock-hard in an instant.

"Kyaaaa!" Blake yelped softly. "G-gently, please…"

Had it been any other girl in any other situation, Jaune would have relented. However, Jaune had read the scene Blake provided. He knew she wanted to be dominated just like Kawaiiko had been in the book. She wanted it rough. He would oblige the girl and her fantasy.

"What a lovely lotus flower you've bloomed into," he growled down into her ear. "But now let's see what you look like with your petals unfurled."

Blake gasped, shaking her head wildly into his chest. "N-no, not that," she whispered. "You can't see me… naked."

"It's the only way we can make love," he pushed. "The only way to put a baby in you. The heir to our joined clans. The Ninja King who will one day rule over all the Shinobi."

With false reluctance Blake pulled away, and with very real reluctance Jaune relinquished his hold on her rear end. Her hands moved to her waist where she pulled on the silk cord tying her kimono closed. Then slowly but surely, Blake disrobed before him, her nightgown falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Her skin was ghostly pale even in the dim candlelight. Silky-smooth, it didn't betray a lifetime of hard experiences growing up outside of the kingdoms and fighting in the White Fang. Blake's body was perfect and beautiful, a very real treasure which men would risk death to so much as even glimpse.

Her breasts, while not as large as Yang and Nora's, or even Coco's, were perky and full. Blake's nipples were erect from arousal, showing that despite her portraying reluctance and fear in her acting, she wanted this. She was getting off to this. Jaune could only imagine how wet she was right now beneath that skimpy purple thong of hers.

"There, my little lotus flower is finally free to see the sunlight," Jaune said, stepping toward her once more. Blake stepped back fearfully until the backs of her legs hit the bed, stopping her in her tracks. "Come to me, Kawaiiko-kun."

In response Blake's arms moved up in order to shield her torso from Jaune's character's leering eyes. "Jujimaru-san… don't stare at me so intensely. I feel as though I could get pregnant just from your eyes…"

Jaune was glad that wouldn't be the case, and that Blake was on the pill. The bulge in his pants was threatening to stab a hole through his boxers, and he was ready for this. He stepped closer to Blake, their bodies nearly touching as he stared down at her.

"Then let's not waste anymore time," he pushed. "For our families, for the future of all the Shinobi clans, I must put my baby in you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and prepared to shove her down onto the bed. Before he could, however, Blake leaned up and whispered softly into his ear. "Blowjob," she hissed. "Force me."

Jaune pulled back, staring down into her beautiful golden eyes. It was true that they weren't copying the scene verbatim, as he was hardly an actor who could memorize an entire scene overnight. Blake herself was acting as sort of a director of the scene as well, it seemed. He would be more than happy to follow her lead if it led to her ideal fantasy.

"But first," he said, improvising on the fly. "I think you need a… _taste_ of what's to come."

Jaune untied his ninja garb and threw it aside. All that remained was his boxers, and he pulled them down to expose his long, hard shaft to Blake. She'd probably seen it a dozen times already, considering her level of kinkiness. Still, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets while playing the timid character of Kawaiiko Koneko.

"J-j-jujimaru-san…" she stuttered fearfully. "What do you mean by- kyaaa!"

Jaune grabbed Blake and 'forced' her down onto her knees, but found that her legs bent willingly in order to be put into the position. Her mouth was already open when he took hold of his shaft and stuck it inside her mouth.

With his right hand he took hold of Blake's beautiful black hair, and she quickly began to suck him off while she knelt down in front of him.

"Mmm, that's it, Kawaiiko-kun," Jaune groaned. It wasn't even exaggerated, either. Blake's mouth and tongue were working him to perfection, and as she had told him the day before, it was obvious that this wasn't her first time doing such a thing. "Your mouth is the perfect sheath for my katana…"

Wet slurps and gurgles were his only response, and Blake's eyes flicked up at him while she worked his shaft. They widened deliberately and expectantly for a brief moment, and Jaune believed he knew what Blake was wordlessly asking for. She had wanted maledom, after all.

Taking hold of her head with both his hands, Jaune took control of the blowjob, and began to thrust his hips so that he was facefucking Blake. Her own head movements ceased, and held in his hands all she could do was kneel there and take his cock in her mouth was he thrust into it like he would have a pussy.

"Ghhkk," she gurgled, her throat being kissed by the tip of his dick. "Grrhk. Aahhk."

Gagging. Choking. Wet slobbering. Jaune had never heard these kinds of sounds in any of his other experiences, but then again no girl had ever asked him to dominate her before. With a mouth full of his cock Blake could only accept his hard thrusts, moaning on his meat and choking on his cock. If it were ever too much for her he knew that she would have the power to stop him. Until that happened, however, he would fulfill her basest desire to see Kawaiiko be dominated by Jujimaru.

"Mmm, you're such a pretty little flower," Jaune moaned as Blake's lips squeezed tightly around his cock. Saliva dribbled down the shaft, Blake's mouth overflowing with both it and his penis, and unable to contain it all. Jaune had to admit it was hot. "I can't wait to pollinate you."

Blake stared up at him with lustful and yearning eyes, and he was surprised to find that she genuinely enjoyed having her throat stuffed full of his dick. Then again he wasn't about to kinkshame her or anyone else in the world. Like Nora had once said, sex was a good thing. It made you feel good, and thus kept the Grimm at bay. If Blake's kink was being dominated while roleplaying, then more power to her.

After several long minutes of fucking Blake's face, Jaune felt ready to explode. He was so turned on right now that he needed to get to the main course. He ceased his movements, and hopefully Blake had gotten her fill of his dick in her mouth. He needed to stuff another hole of hers now.

Blake coughed once he was out of her, though whether it was real or for show he couldn't say. "J-jujimaru-san…" she whimpered. "You shouldn't be so rough with your new wife. I might break in half if you penetrate me so deeply…"

Her nipples were still hard as diamonds. Her breaths came out in ragged pants. And up close he could see the pink blush creeping on her cheeks. Yeah, Blake was so completely turned on by this, and him, right now. Jaune was happy he was doing a decent job of erotic roleplaying on his first try.

"You know you like it rough," he snarled, lifting Blake back up onto her feet. With a hand he reached down between her legs, rubbing between them to find her hot, sensitive core. Blake moaned pleasurably, and he could tell it wasn't a fake one for the sake of their scene. "Look at how turned on you are right now. You're soaking wet."

The faunus girl shook her head embarrassedly. "N-no," she insisted. "That's not true. I'm not enjoying this. I'm only doing it because my family is making me…"

"Is that so?" Hooking a thumb around the band of her thong, Jaune pulled it down, his own legs bending and coming with it so he could pull it down to her ankles. Blake gasped sharply when his fingers found her bare womanhood again. "Your Shinobi Star says otherwise…"

"No, it's not true," she whimpered. "I don't want your kunai! I don't!" Her breathing was harsh and ragged as Jaune's fingers stroked the folds of her pussy. "Jujimaru-san… no…"

Jaune's face came down to her head, taking in a whiff of her thick black hair as his fingers found her clit. He didn't know what kind of shampoo she used, but it was intoxicating. Combined with the lavender scent of the incense burning in the room and the blowjob, Jaune was about ready to explode with desire as he rubbed and stroked Blake's wet folds.

He kissed the top of her head. He moved to do the same on her temple. Down lower to her cheek. Her chin. Her neck. Every time his lips touched her he earned a soft, lustful moan from Blake. Then he found his lips directly in front of hers, and her golden eyes stared half-lidded into his own.

She moved close to him again in order to shield her words from Velvet's watchful camera. "Doggystyle," she whispered quickly.

Jaune didn't acknowledge the request verbally, but rather acted on it physically.

Standing back up at his full height, Jaune took hold of Blake's waist and spun her around to face the bed. With one hand still on her hip and one on her back, he shoved her forward and bent her down over the bed.

"J-jujimaru-san…" she whimpered. "No… please… gently…"

Jaune's rock-hard cock rested on the thick cheeks of Blake's ass. An ass without compare. He couldn't believe he was staring down at the fabled Bellabooty. He couldn't believe he was about to plow it.

Her legs were already spread open wide to accommodate him, and with one hand Jaune took hold of his member and rubbed it up against the slick folds of Blake's eager pussy. She moaned and whimpered under his touch, and without wasting another second Jaune spread her open and shoved himself inside.

"Ahh!" she hissed, taking his head first. Despite the fact that she wasn't a virgin, Blake was still incredibly tight. She squeezed around his cock, and Jaune had to work hard to force himself inside her. "Ah, J-jujimaru-san… gentle please… it's my first time…"

Jaune blissfully slid his shaft inside her hot, tight folds, and Blake's womanhood constricted around him tightly every step of the way. It was a wonder Jaune didn't burst inside her right then and there. His hands grasped her hips tightly, holding her in place while he stuffed the rest of himself inside her accommodating hole. Soon he was up to his hilt inside her, his crotch resting blissfully against the thick, ample cheeks of her butt.

"That's it," he hissed, still in character. "Take it, Kawaiiko-kun. Take my katana inside you."

"Jujimaru-san…" she gasped. "I can't believe it. Your penis is inside my vagina. You're making such a refined Shinobi into nothing more than a cock slut."

Rather than grabbing hold of her hips like he might have with any other girl, Jaune's hands squeezed down tightly on Blake's ass cheeks. They were so thick and full that he was easily able to hold onto them like handles as he began to pump in and out of her tight, wet cunt.

"Uhh!" she grunted, feeling the full impact of him as he slid in and out. "Ugh! Uuuhh!" There was no room for flowery roleplay talk here. This was Blake taking his cock and feeling every inch of it.

"Yeah you like that don't you, Kawaiiko-kun?" Jaune growled as he thrust in and out of Blake's passage.

It was like hammering into a plate full of jello. It was incredible. Beyond compare. Not even Nora's pancake butt had the bounce of Blake's Bellabooty.

"M-my pussy is taking the shape of your dick!" Blake whined as her head rested on the mattress. On the side of her face so the camera could see her expressions and hear her words. "Your dick is moulding my pussy!"

The clap of skin on skin echoed in Jaune's ears as he bounced off Blake's bountiful booty. He stared down at it, admiring her ass while he pounded away at it. Her cheeks jiggled and rippled with every impact of his hips, and he could hardly believe that a girl could be this thick in the ass while still maintaining a perfect hourglass figure. But seeing Blake was believing. Feeling Blake was believing.

Hearing her moan was threatening to push him over the edge.

"Ah… ha… I can feel you hitting my deepest parts!" Blake wailed as Jaune railed away at her ass. "I can't think of anything but your dick!"

Why was it that this admittedly terrible roleplay dialogue was turning him on so much? These were things that a normal person would never say during sex, yet hearing Blake moan such utter nonsense was filling him with an uncontrollable lust he couldn't describe. Jaune's fingers squeezed down tightly on her ass cheeks, digging into them as he kept pounding at her with reckless abandon. He was going to cum in no time if he kept this pace up, but he couldn't help it. He was addicted to this roleplay. He was addicted to Blake. He was addicted to the Bellabooty.

"It feels like my body is melting! How shameful for me to cum for a man like you!"

Oh she wasn't the only one who was about to cum. Jaune couldn't take it anymore, and he had to pull out. He had to stop for even just a moment so that his cock would get a chance to rest and reset. Pumping Blake continuously like this would lead to nothing but an early climax for him.

Jaune pulled out just in time, and lucky prevented himself from cumming. Still, in order to keep up appearances for the roleplay, and not to disappoint Blake, he had to do _something_ in order to keep the immersion of the scene going.

As much as he would miss the sight of Blake's beautiful ass shaking and jiggling in front of him, Jaune grabbed hold of her torso and stood her up before spinning her around in place. Before Blake had a chance to speak he shoved her down onto the bed and climbed atop her.

Pinning her hands down next to her head, Jaune brought his lips close to hers. "I want to see your face when I cum inside you," he whispered harshly, trying to keep in-character. "I want to see your face when I impregnate you with my child."

Blake 'struggled' against his grasp, thrashing underneath him in a showy effort to try and dislodge him. "N-no, Jujimaru-san! Haven't you had your fill yet? Aren't you satisfied with taking my chastity?"

Whether in-character or out, Jaune wouldn't be satisfied until he finished. To leave blue-balled after clapping Blake's ass the way he had, he knew he had to finish with her. It would be a crime not to.

Jaune's lips brushed against Blake's, stopping just short of kissing her. "You know we have no choice but to do this," he whispered. "We must conceive a child together for the good of our clans. For the good of the world."

Every second was desperately bought time for Jaune to collect himself so that he could draw out the scenario for as long as possible. Not just for his own pleasure, but for Blake's as well. The one thing Jaune always wanted to do no matter what was to make his partner orgasm first. He never wanted a lady he was with to leave unsatisfied. He would make Blake writhe in pleasure and rapture before he burst inside of her.

Taking hold of Blake's silky thighs, Jaune spread her legs wide and pushed them up and back toward her body. She folded back, her lithe and agile body easily able to accommodate the mating press Jaune was positioning her for. He felt it appropriate for both the pregnancy and domination aspects of the roleplay.

"J-jujimaru-san," Blake whispered as Jaune pushed all his weight down upon her. "I'm… I'm…"

"Soaked," Jaune finished for her as his cock rubbed her wet pussy. "You've enjoyed my katana up to this point."

"No…" she whispered, defiant but unbelievable. "No it hasn't been good, I haven't loved it…"

"Your body says otherwise," he said, easily parting her folds as he pushed back inside her. The very real gasp as he did made him smile. "As do your lips."

Grunting as he pushed the last of himself in, Jaune started anew, humping away at the girl beneath him and shaking the bed as he did so. His hands pressed down onto the mattress, while Blake's own found a place on his back when her arms wrapped around him.

"Ah… ha… ha…" she moaned with each thrust. "Ju… ju…ji…"

"Yeah, that's right. You love it. Admit it. You love my cock, Kawaiiko-kun. You've secretly loved me ever since we were children. You've waited your whole life to be my bride."

"Please no more!" she begged. "I don't want to die from the pleasure…"

Blake's eyes were closed and her mouth agape as Jaune pounded down into her. He missed watching her ass, but seeing the genuine reactions on her face was a worthy trade-off. Every twitch of her lips. The grinding of her teeth. Her eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy. She was feeling every bit of him as he pumped her pussy full of his cock.

Jaune was feeling it as well, and he knew it was just a battle against time now. Sex with Blake was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he couldn't pace himself as he furiously pounded her snatch. The dark and exotic beauty was his first faunus girl, and he wondered if that had anything to do with it. Or perhaps it was the roleplaying. Or even just her sweet, sweet ass. Whatever the case, Jaune was having the time of his life as he and Blake fucked in the candlelit darkness.

Wet slaps filled the room each time Jaune's dick slid out of her wet cunt and stabbed back in. She was dripping with arousal, and the feel and sound of it were more factors leading to Jaune's inevitable climax. He humped at her prone body desperately, trying his hardest to make her orgasm before he did.

And then an idea struck. She had wanted maledom, did she not? It was his first time trying something like this, so he hoped she wouldn't mind…

With one palm still on the mattress while he pounded her, the other hand came up to grip Blake around her throat. He didn't squeeze hard enough to cut off her airflow, but enough so that she could feel its presence there. Golden eyes snapped open, staring up into his own blue ones with intensity and lust.

She didn't protest, and Jaune kept the hand there as he fucked her. "That's it. Take my dick, you little cockslut. Take my seed and bear me a son."

Her nails dug deep into his back, and there was no mistaking her reaction to his light choking. She loved it. She absolutely loved it. Her breathing was coming out in desperate, ragged breaths as she lay there and took his rough pounding.

"Jau-" she stopped herself, nearly losing herself in the moment as he all but fucked her brains out. "Jujimaru-san!" she screamed as he ravaged her pussy. "I'm going to cum! You're making this noble Shinobi princess cum on her first time!"

That was what Jaune wanted to hear. He kept going. He kept pumping. Hard. Fast. Desperate. He pounded Blake like he'd never done before, making the bed shake and creak under his weight.

"My mind... it feels like it's going blank!" Blake cried. "I can't feel anything but your white-hot rod bruising my womb!"

Her body was thrashing underneath him. On either side of him he could see Blake's toes curling tightly. She was nearly there. Just a little more…

"At this rate I'm going to get pregnant!" she moaned. "Your seed is going to fill me up and put a baby inside of me! I'm going to be a mother!"

It was incredible that she was able to stay in-character even on the brink of orgasm. Jaune was happy for it. Somehow the cheesy roleplay dialogue made the sex even hotter. So hot that he had neared his end as well.

"Here it comes," Jaune growled, slamming in and out of her so fast that one would have thought that he possessed Ruby's speed Semblance. "Get ready to be filled with my seed."

"No! Not inside!" She begged.

Her character said no, but Blake said yes. She would be receiving a cervix full of premium Arc spunk courtesy of this huntsman-turned-amateur porn star.

The pressure was too much and he couldn't hold back any longer. Jaune unleashed a tidal wave of sperm inside Blake's waiting womb, and hard, pressurized shots filled her up with more force than he could ever remember cumming before. Not one. Not two. Not three. A full half a dozen shots at full force inside of Blake's pussy as Jaune groaned in pleasure and relief from finally being able to release himself inside her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~~~!" she wailed, her legs kicking the best they could as he pressed them down against her body.

As Jaune continued to cum he saw a pair of naked Blakes suddenly materialize beside them on both sides of the bed. Jaune yelped in sudden surprise, and it took a moment to remember that Blake's Semblance was creating shadow clones of herself. Even so, to witness three nude Blakes simultaneously experiencing orgasms all around him was a shocking thing to experience when you weren't expecting it.

Long seconds passed, and when Jaune had finally dumped all of his cum inside her he leaned down, brushing black sweaty hair aside and kissing Blake on the forehead. She moaned softly in delight, her eyes still closed and her lungs still desperately sucking in oxygen as she came down from her own intense orgasm.

"You came so much… I'm definitely going to be pregnant."

"Our son is in you now," he agreed, still playing his role to the best of his ability. Blake had wanted him to commit, after all. Just because they'd both orgasmed didn't mean it was over.

"Our… son…" she managed to say between breaths. "Naruske…" she said, naming him.

"Naruske," he echoed, not knowing where she'd gotten the name from, but figured it was from somewhere in the book. "A fine name for a strong Shinobi."

Jaune pulled back and out, and a deluge of cum began to drip out of Blake's thoroughly abused pussy. Velvet got in close with her camera to witness it spill out. He was sure that not just the audience, but Blake herself would want to see the aftermath of Jaune cream-pieing her.

Blake continued to lay there catching her breath. What came next wasn't part of the roleplay or from the book Blake had provided him, but he crawled back onto the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned onto her side and accommodated the gesture, moulding her body against his as they cuddled after sex. Jaune buried his face into her thick black mane of hair and kissed the back of her head.

She moaned contentedly, all the while Velvet recording the peaceful end of what had been a very eventful porno.

* * *

Ninjas of Lust was a niche, but still very popular video on the Beacon Sluts porn channel. It filled two particular categories which people searched for, both faunus-on-human sex as well as roleplaying.

But more importantly than what it did for Jaune and Nora's channel, it provided Blake with prime masturbation material which she indulged in every night afterward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Blake is a weird character. I can't stand writing her unless she's nothing like she is in canon. She either has to be a weeb, an exaggerated cat faunus, or a Grimm hybrid. In this case it's the first one.

I was actually going to watch some hentai in order to collect some of the ridiculous, cringey dialogue that's said during sex, but luckily a few people in my Discord server offered to outsource the task for me. So I'd like to thank all of them for helping me with Blake's terrible hentai dialogue. You know who you are. You degenerates, I love you all.

I think next chapter requires more reactions before the next sex scene. And I think I have just the woman in mind for who the next will be. If she can gaze into the future, you might think life would be a breeze.


End file.
